Chronicles of Absolution: Children's Future or Destiny
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.04. A month has gone by and the Winchesters are looking after their 'little' sister when they get landed a job that has strange occurrences that lead them to a boy named Jesse and he is more than meets the eye. It also doesn't help matters when the other side figures out a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Children's Future or Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

_Then…_

… "The honest truth? I didn't see you as a monster and I still don't. When my husband brought you in I saw a girl who was hurt and needed help. Even when I learned what you are, I still saw you as a girl that needed help. Jo… you were what she needed and she was what you needed."

… _War usually does lass. I'm a soldier and you've seen it and fought in wars. You were there with me and my team. We know that those who have seen war don't stop seeing it. We do what we can to get through it. Knowing you though lass… you do what you have to do but… I don't want you to lose yourself…_

… _Things are to happen for a reason; everything has a purpose…_

_… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… Dean listened to what she said and then looked at Sam. They locked eyes and silently spoke to each other and came to an agreement…

… He felt those instincts rise the moment he opened the door to find a baby faced Angela holding onto two small boys fast asleep over her shoulders…

… "And they are doing it to lure you," Kesset explained, "Or any other hunter. It is how they hunt. You have to leave."

… _Angela looked at nothing in particular before looking up at the angel and said, "I want you to consider me as a possible vessel." Her look was bold and daring as she looked at Lucifer in the eye even though she felt she was strapped to that chair._

_ "You're serious?"_

_ "I am and you know what I am asking is not unreasonable."_

_ Lucifer stood there looking at her. He was confused by the whole thing. He tried to see what her game was. What he couldn't see was her reasons for it. That was the most frustrating part about the whole thing. And she wasn't going to give it to him…_

… "When it comes to the hunt, no," Jamal admitted as he relaxed his arms and shifted on his feet. "But when it comes to checking in on an old friend, then that is a different matter… especially when it seems that there are forces awakened that haven't had an active role in centuries."

… "I know you must know that there are others apart from the demons after Sam. There is also a group that is after you too and I think it is to get to Sam."

… "Make sure he's relatively unharmed. The only way to get the target."

… "As I said, it is someone powerful but if this Nick can help… though I am not certain why a warlock would help," Kesset frowned in puzzlement. He looked at Dean and added, "They generally are like warlords. They like to bring misery to others. The guard has a lot of problems with them."

"Really?" Dean looked at Sam and added, "Looks like there is a reason other than liking Angie to not like the guy huh Sammy?"

"You're a jerk," Sam said before he got up to go check on Angela. He really didn't want to get into that.

… "So you did this to her as part of a matchmaking?"

"That's the conclusion you come to?" Gabriel looked at Kesset before standing up. "Alright that is pretty much a goal but the main one is to teach those two numbskulls not to underappreciate her."

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… "Sammy not bad," she repeated. She poked at her sandwich, squishing the bread. "Sammy not bad even with bad stuff inside." She looked up at Sam, her tawny little eyes looking serious and almost old looking.

… "Lotsa people help," Angela pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She moved to look up at Sam with a somber expression. "But will say Sammy did it."

"Not surprised," Sam admitted.

"It's otay. Sammy and Deanie fix it." Angela sat back and played with her fingers like she was counting on them. "World broke. Still bad things. Fix and get the bad things to go."

… "Castiel is… my guardian angel."

… You are the Malachi of Absolution…

… "Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied… Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

… The painting was of a girl that looked roughly maybe between thirteen and fifteen and what caught his attention were the girl's eyes…

… "You know Sam, somehow I think that there is a question that needs to be asked. I think she is waiting for you to ask the right one. You just have to figure it out and made you'll lose that dark brooding look."

… _It was a harsh reminder to what she already knew. The body of the demon was on the ground and he was kneeling over. He then looked up at the three of them, with blood smeared on his face. At that point it was like there was nothing; there wasn't anything to say then. At that moment she had to take care of Jimmy and practically flew towards the man. There was nothing else to see but blood…_

…"There always is the bigger picture, Mary," Angela replied as she leaned against the wall of the panic room. She gave a lopsided grin in her old friend's direction. "You forget that I've been raised on the bigger picture and it has bitten me in the ass more times than I can count."

… "It isn't your fault. If anything Setna was loyal to the royal family, your family. He took a vow to protect its members with his dying breath. You were his especial charge."

… _The assassins had broken in and were making their way through the temple. She could hear the sounds of the guards and priests being killed…_

… "What? You think Gabriel is the only one who noticed you when you were a child?"

"You wouldn't be the first ne to be a perv by watching me," Angela replied with a deadpan expression.

"If you want the honest truth, all of us gods were well aware that one would be born and would be the one who would end up being you. I just happened to look in the right place."

… "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

… _Daddy said that he would be paying you a visit…_

… "Pretty lady with pretty eyes. They glowed. She saved Sammy from bad peeples. They wants to hurt Sammy."

"Why?"

"They said that Sammy broke the world." Angela looked at Dean with her tawny eyes. They flickered as they studied Dean. She then said, "Sammy says he sorry. Pretty lady don't care but happy Sammy otay."

… "No. Sammy and Deanie need to fix. Need to be bwovers again."

… She looked up at Sam and he saw the complete look of trust in her eyes. There was no doubt… nothing that would say to the contrary. It was… Inwardly he thought of how many times she asked him or his brother to trust her and they gave it. He didn't have to ask; she just accepted it. Whether or not that would prove to be folly was something for later. Right now though… he was touched and it was proof that she had meant what she said when she said he was forgiven.

… "She's a little girl," Sam suddenly burst out while trying to calm Angela. He didn't like that she was getting scared. His muscles were tense and ready to move in case something did happen. "Are you frigging insane?"

"How far are you willing to go for her then?"

Dean blinked as Sam replied without hesitation, "Whatever it takes."

"Okay then."

… "Summer vacation. Three months."

"You've got a big mess to deal with. Unfortunately you idiots overlooked something. Perhaps you should look closer to home."

… "Then we don't let them have her. We'll just do what we have to do. Keep her safe." Dean paused for a moment as if to give it some thought. He shook his head slightly since this was going to change things. Then he said, "Keep her safe and just… maybe keep her out of the hunting business. You know what I mean?"

… "What I'm saying is… I don't know. I know that Angie can take care of herself when she's her normal size but she's mini and she's like a little kid. It just sounds like a recipe for disaster and I am pissed that old douche thought to do it and with the end of the world looming over our heads." He paused when he saw Sam's beaten expression. "Everything just seems so messed up right now."

… Sean looked at Kesset and then at Sam before jumping down. "My business is for Sam."

"Me?"

"Aye," Sean replied. He didn't lower his hood but approached the younger Winchester. He stood straight and looked at him. "Seems that there is a lot going around; that you are to blame for the state of things."

… "I have not come for that. I know the earthbound angel has a role to play. My concern is for you. It seems that there are those that would like to see you dead."

"No surprise there," Sam replied.

"But there is one Sam. They are much subtler than anything else."

Trust is easy to break and harder to earn. I will do what I can but be wary.

… He would keep her safe even though there was the problem of people after him. They would work it out. They always did but right now he would take care of her.

_Now…_

The sky looked grey but there were no signs of rain. The trees were rustling from the wind making the only noise until it was filled with the sound of feet padding hard on the ground. The leaves on the ground rustled as Sam burst through the brush running while glancing behind him, trying to see if his pursuer was still following. He couldn't tell so he kept on running and hoped that Dean was faring a lot better.

He came to a stop in the middle of a clearing to take a breath. He looked around since he heard noise that wasn't quite normal. There was no one around but the sounds were getting closer. He searched the trees but he didn't see anything until…

"Tag. You're it!"

Sam turned to see Angela looking up at him with a grin on her face after she slapped his hip. She was looking pleased with herself having snuck up on him and he couldn't help but grin. He said, "Okay, Angie, you got me. But I'm going to get you."

Angela took off squealing, her little legs carrying her as fast as she could go. Sam followed chasing her since he was 'it'. They ran past Dean who was looking on in amusement as he fed Cerebus a bit of his turkey sandwich. Yeah he decided to eat something healthy. He shouted out, "Run Angie! Sasquatch is coming after you!"

Angela kept squealing as she led Sam on a chase through the area of the park that they had decided to take a break at. Dean couldn't help but grin. It was nice doing something not related to what they did. How could they do so much when they had a four year old girl in their care? Dean almost choked in laughter when he saw Angela pounce on Sam turning the game from tag to wrestling or some sort of tickle fest.

It had been almost a month since they received the sort of bad news that the regression spell she had been hit with was going to last the equivalent of summer vacation. It had been very good. Granted that they had to call Ellen for 'emergencies' that consisted of female things maybe once or twice… things went well. Dean was actually happy playing the big brother role again to someone small enough to completely depend on him. It was an opportunity to have chick flick moments without being called on it since Sam was drawn into it too.

Things between him and Sam were okay. They weren't great but okay. Since Angela was her mini size, both tried to be circumspect in terms of minimizing the swearing as well as the arguments. Sam managed to tell him that they had someone who warned him about people out there that wanted to hunt him down because he started the Apocalypse. True Dean didn't like the fact that they didn't know this guy but the fact that Sam said something and also put in that Kesset was good with him… it put some good points in the book. They were being brothers again but Dean was concerned that once this spell was over, it would go away.

A shrill giggle broke him out of his thoughts and Dean looked over to see Sam holding Angela in a bear hug and tickling her. He couldn't help but grin at the sight but he was concerned about that. True Sam was his normal self and actually growled at Nick when the warlock called to ask how things were going but Dean was worried that this little period would just further blind Sam to what their girl meant when she said she loved them. Would his little brother see that her feelings went beyond brother-sister stuff?

"Sammy, stop," Angela was squealing in laughter as she struggled to get away from Sam's grasp.

"But you're laughing Angie," he replied adjusting his grip so she wouldn't fall. He was grinning as she wriggled.

"Sammy!" Angela laughed trying to get away from the tickling. She finally managed to twist her little body while her arms wrapped around Sam's neck. It was an interesting feat of acrobatics as she twisted so she was dangling down Sam's back.

The change in position threw Sam off balance and he fell forward and landed with an 'oomph'. It wasn't hard but it certainly caused laughs as Angela said, "Now I got you, Sammy."

Sammy was chuckling as he turned his head to look at Angela. He heard the click of Dean's phone camera and no doubt his brother was going to let him have it later. He didn't care really. He was having a good time being with Angela. He liked playing with her; even as an adult she had a playful streak and he had been sorry that she didn't see the need to have one lately… before she was shrunk. That was all on him and he was going to make it up to her.

"That was fun Sammy," Angela said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She gave him a kiss to his cheek and added, "I love you."

Sam was on his hands and knees, pushing up when she said it. He looked at her and smiled at her as he replied, "Love you too." He stood up and adjusted his grip so she was riding piggy back on him. He gave a slight hum since he meant every word he said.

"Time for lunch?"

Sam looked over to see Dean munching on his sandwich and shook his head. He replied, "Yeah. What do you feel like?"

"Salaaad," Angela replied stretching the last syllable. Her speech had improved over the month since she had been listening to Sam and Dean talking along with Bobby when they were there. Some words she still had trouble with but she tried and sometimes she played with them by mispronouncing on purpose.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her pronunciation. He was also laughing since he knew that Dean was going to throw a fit at her meal choice. It was funny since what four year old ate salad? He didn't care since occasionally she picked a bacon cheeseburger with everything on it. What did Dean have to complain about since his older brother used Angela to get a few phone numbers? He replied, "Chicken?"

"Grilled. With lotsa tomatoes n cucocumbers," Angela replied, stumbling over cucumbers. "Like how Sammy likes it. But no blue cheese. Nasty."

Sam chuckled. He knew she never liked that kind of dressing on salads as an adult. She didn't even like it now. He replied, "But it's my favorite."

"Nasty," Angela replied hugging Sam tighter. She smiled as she held on and added, "But my Sammy is sweet."

Sam hummed as he heard that. He looked up to see Dean waiting and gesturing at why he was being so slow until his brother whipped out his camera. He gave a look at his brother but helped Angela down as she released his neck. He then grinned and said, "Don't forget I still have the picture with you two and the pie."

Dean narrowed his eyes trying to see if Sam was bluffing or not. He wasn't going to say too much with Angela there beaming at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Sam replied with a grin as he opened the back of the Impala for Angela to crawl in. "Oh Angie's hungry and she wants a salad."

"With chicken!" Angela bounced on the booster seat. She looked at Dean with a pleading look, "Please Deanie? I wants a salaaad please." She looked up at him and turned on the puppy eyes full throttle. She reached out and grabbed his hand and tugged on it. She looked up. "Please Deanie. Please?"

Dean looked down and got her puppy eyes. Man they were killer and he thought Sam was bad with them. He could hear Sam snicker and would have liked to tell his brother to shut up and point out how easily he gave into her puppy eyes. It would have fallen on deaf ears though since Sam was willing to do anything for her within reason. He looked at Angela and sighed, "Okay Angie. You can have a girly salad."

"It's good for you," she countered with a sweet smile.

Dean scowled slightly but it was spoiled by the smile. He reached in and ruffled her hair, not caring that it was messing up the pigtails that Sam had painstakingly made that morning. She was smiling at him. "Fine," he said, "We'll get some girly food for you."

Sam was chuckling as Dean strapped her in the back. He waited until Dean shut the door to say, "You are so whipped, dude."

"Bitch," Dean retorted with a slight grin.

"Jerk."

They found a place to get the requested salad and Dean took the opportunity when the waitress cooed over the fact that Angela wanted a salad and was cute. Sam had given up trying to rein that in since Dean made it clear that she was their little sister that they were raising. The waitresses thought it was cute and very admirable that they were raising her. It certainly seemed to amuse Angela.

It wasn't the first time that she seemed to get the gist of what was going on. Sam had observed how she almost seemed to know the intention behind things even though she would ask about it later. It was like she knew what it was but didn't quite know. If anything her asking about what the word 'bitch' and what a witch was acted as indicators. It was something to note but Sam didn't put too much into it since most of the time it was like when Hibah was a little girl.

There was more to it though. After nearly a month, Sam was well aware that what was said between him and Angela had double meanings. Perhaps he was reading too much into it but… He knew that he cared about her, cared for her and he would do anything to keep her safe. So far he was keeping to it even though there was that looming worry that he was being targeted by people who blamed him for the beginning of the end of the world. He kept it in mind but focused on the here and now; the way he saw it, it was a way of repairing the damage he had done to the relationships between the people that mattered the most to him. It was probably redundant in her case since she had already said that she had forgiven him. It was like she said about forgiveness.

Brushing the thoughts aside, Sam concentrated on getting through lunch and trying to convince Dean to take the direct route back to Sioux Falls. In the end since Dean was driving, they were going to take the scenic route back from visiting Missouri Mosley of all people. She had called because she wanted to see Angela even if she was a little girl.

It surprised both Winchesters but they went anyway. Angela had been keen to go and they took Cerebus with them. So it was okay. Angela didn't mind Missouri and got a cookie as a reward for her behavior. It was more of seeing how she was since that woman seemed to know what had happened and she sent them on their way with the warning to take care of her or there would be hell to pay. It was a warning they took to heart since Ellen's warning was still fresh in their ears too.

They weren't going to get too far since little bodies were not like adults. Bathroom and stretching breaks had to be worked in. So they pulled into a roadside in and Dean left Sam to settle in the room to go wherever for a time. Sam was waiting when Angela came out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas that she picked out, tolerating that there was a puppy on the pocket that it came with. She also had sweatpants and a t-shirt but the material was lighter since she complained about being hot at night.

Sam gave a smile when she came out and made a beeline to him and climbed into his lap. It was routine to tell her a story and something that Sam had to improvise on since he wasn't sure on what to tell. He knew Grimm's fairytales and the like but he ended up making some up and she didn't care. More likely it was just listening to him talk.

He was putting her on the bed when Dean came in. He had something behind his back and Sam hoped it wasn't anything with sugar. The last thing they needed was a hyperactive Angela. He didn't need to worry though. Instead Dean presented a teddy bear that suspiciously looked like a cross between him and his older brother.

Angela grinned big when she took it. Then using the bed, she bounced on it to jump up and grab Dean around the neck in a tight hug. It nearly threw the elder Winchester off balance but he managed to regain his footing and return the hug. He looked at Sam who merely said while he was grinning big, "You wanted to know how she really felt Dean. Now you know. She's happy."

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are to a brand new episode. Going into a month of Angie being mini sized and things look okay so far. Keep watching for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nighttime had its advantages depending upon what you were going to use it for. In the hunting business it usually was to take on a job or for the things that went bump in the night to come out and wreak havoc. It was also an opportunity to learn about things that would otherwise be difficult to obtain during the day… with a few exceptions.

It was Sam's turn to get ice for the night since they learned that Angela was getting too warm at night. Her body temperature was going haywire and was one of the mini crises they learned to deal with. It was one more thing to be pissed at the crazy coot for on a short list of offenses. It certainly was outweighed by all the good things that had happened over the past month. The current chore was also an opportunity for Sam to get a couple cans of the cranberry juice she liked.

One thing was certain her tolerance for soda was still ridiculously low. She got a hold of a can of soda and her speech was slurred and she also became hyperactive. It was an agonizing night of sleeplessness on the part of the Winchesters when they finally got her to sleep at five in the morning and she was sleeping like a baby. So they avoided that beverage at all costs and it usually fell upon Sam to remember what she liked and what was acceptable.

He was getting the ice when he heard, "It seems that things are going well."

Sam pursed his lips slightly in annoyance. He was used to Angela sneaking up on him… when she was her adult size. She sort of did it in her mini size but it was different. He sighed as he finished shoveling ice and replied, "Could you not do that, Sean?"

Sean was leaning against the wall of the motel in the shadows. He looked at Sam with a look of bemusement that would have been easy to see if his hood was down. He countered with, "I thought you would be used to it considering you live with the warrior princess."

"That's different," Sam pointed out. He closed the bin and moved towards the vending machines but was stopped when Sean held out a couple of cans of the cranberry juice. He accepted them with a narrowed look and added, "So I take it something bad is happening if you are here. Who is after me?"

Sean looked around at the surroundings. He had to admit that this place was not that bad for the job that the Winchesters did even though it was sort of on hold. It made him regret what he was about to tell the younger Winchester. He looked at Sam and said, "Actually the activity in the search for you is a bit subdued. For some odd reason they are having difficulty tracking you." He gave a slight hum and a smirk.

Sam caught that and figured that the hooded guy had something to do with it. "You had something to do with that?"

"More like something had already been done to you… and your brother." Sean gave a slight nod towards Sam's chest.

"You mean…" Sam looked at Sean. It was frustrating since the guy didn't want to lower his hood to reveal his face. For what reason he didn't get but it was annoying. However, he had fruitless discussions on resolving that with the man so he dropped it. "I thought that we were hidden from the angels."

"Yes but I managed to have a decent conversation with the guard Kesset and he informed me that the symbols _he_ carved are a bit more involved." Sean gave a slight shake and a sigh before adding, "Poor guy has a long memory from childhood. Then again some things aren't forgotten or scarred over so easily."

Sam had heard something like this before from Kesset but that kid merely hinted at it. It was something that he wasn't going to press since he had his problems with Dean at the moment and Kesset was disinclined to mention details. So all he said was, "Oh. So there isn't a problem?"

"There is always a problem, Sam," Sean countered. He fell in step with the younger Winchester as he started back to his room. They blended in fine since it was the kind of place that people didn't look twice at the pair. "It just happens that it isn't about you this time but the rumors are still circling."

"That's a relief," Sam deadpanned. "Nice to know that I'm not the current topic of discussion."

"Oh believe me you're the dinnertime conversation on our side of things," Sean countered with equal sarcasm. "You have no idea how excited the elders get over that."

"And I take it you do?"

"You don't want to know… unless you do." Sean glanced at Sam with a slight grin gracing his lips. He would tell Sam if he wanted to know.

Sam was curious but that wasn't the problem at the moment. Sean suggested that it was something else. He cleared his throat, "Maybe another time. What brings you here, Sean? If Dean…"

"I get it. Big brother is suspicious even though an Avian gives his okay on the whole thing," Sean replied waving his hands like it was a big thing. "I have one myself… well an older sister who may as well act like a big brother."

"Sean."

"Alright," Sean motioned to placate Sam. "Thing is the trouble is in regards to the warrior princess. New dinnertime conversation with the ones after you and the other side. Something about the Morning Star claiming her as his pretty or substitute?" He frowned a little as he tried to make sense of it.

Sam felt his throat swallow. Lucifer was searching for her? Why now? He couldn't let his panic show though. He would just listen to Sean and then talk to Dean about it and they would figure it out from there. He stopped before finishing his trek to the room and asked, "Should I be concerned?"

Sean knew what Sam meant. He nodded and replied, "As far as I know he is searching but like you and your brother… she's hidden and the Morning Star is a bit scared." He caught Sam's attention and he nodded, "Most folks know better than to mess with a royal daughter of Isis and she networks with Amatersau… Let's just say that he's cautious. So nothing immediate but I figure that you should be aware."

It was better than nothing in Sam's mind. He nodded that he understood. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, just the fact that there are a strange set of deaths occurring in some town in Alliance, Nebraska," Sean replied as he looked around. He had lingered enough. He had done what he could to keep the others off of Sam's ass and he was still working on it. He looked at Sam and caught the young hunter's attention. "This is serious business from my understanding."

"You have any idea what's going on?"

"Just that a girl was found with deep gouges on her head… like she was trying to claw her brains out. Something up yours and Dean's ally."

"And in case you haven't noticed we have a four year old girl living with us that we have managed to pass off as our little sister though Dean may have gotten away with calling her his daughter a couple of… times." Sam frowned as he thought about it. He shook his head and continued, "The point is… we're not really in the best position to be hunting. Why don't you take care of it?"

"Because I am not in the hunting business," Sean replied with bland expression. "If you must know, I don't hunt. I gather information."

"So you're more like a spy."

"Overly simplistic but yes," Sean confirmed. He noticed Sam's expression even though he was taking this remarkably well. "I gather information and put it out there. Of course I could give it to other hunters if I knew them."

"Fine. I'll call Bobby…"

"And he'll tell you the same thing." Sean paused and noticed Sam was looking agitated. He could see that this was not going to sit well. If it wasn't sitting well with Sam as it was now, he could guess what Dean would do and he had yet to meet the man. Sighing, he lowered his hood to reveal short cropped light brown hair and a pair of blue-grey eyes. His skin was tanned like he had spent just the right amount of time under the sun. "Look, Sam. I am doing what I can to keep the worst from you, your brother and her. Believe it or not there are those who would be daring enough to go after you and risk her wrath. If you think her adult reaction was bad…"

Sam had calmed down enough from the frustration that was cropping up to finish what was being implied, "You have no idea what would happen like a kid." He was actually surprised that Sean decided to reveal his face to him. He realized though that it was his way of appeasing him and showing that he understood the situation and maybe convey some trust.

"Nope and I'm actually a Librarian." Sean couldn't help but grin. His eyes seemed to flicker like the ocean did when it was a stormy day. He explained, "We are spies and scholars… You would fit right in if you weren't a hunter. Like I said we are a complicated lot. We can fight but… We all have roles to play. Mine is this. Believe me I didn't want to bring this to your attention but… the beginning of the end is on the road but there are things out there that still are doing what they do."

Sam looked at Sean. He could see the point. The problem was that it made them seem almost irresponsible since Angela was the current size she was. Yeah he and Dean had been able to handle most things. Some were memorable that involved her use of her powers but… they couldn't take her hunting. This wasn't like Hibah where she was considered an adult at the age of nine. This was Angela who was four in body and possibly in mind though that was still a grey area.

"Sam, I am telling you because it is your job. I know that it kind of puts things on a different perspective here but…"

"I understand, Sean," Sam interrupted. He looked at the man and nodded. "I do. I'll talk to Dean about it and we'll figure something out."

Sean nodded as he put his hood back up. "You are a good man Sam Winchester. I've heard the rumors about you know but… they aren't really telling of the real person. You know what I mean?" He looked around and prepared to slink away.

That was something Sam didn't expect. Tim and Reggie just ragged on him and tried to make him into a weapon for revenge. Dean occasionally said something about his starting the Apocalypse but here… It was like Sean had reserved his judgment and it wasn't a negative one. The only other person who had shown that was Angela. So it was a bit of a surprise. He just looked at the hooded man and nodded, "Thanks."

"Hey. We all make mistakes," Sean replied as he pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a nasty scar that was made to destroy what looked like a tattoo. "We all have things we regret. The key is moving forward right? Find the way."

Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Right." He sobered though and added, "Take care of yourself."

"What I do," Sean replied with a grin. "Just make sure that business in Alliance is taken care of."

"I'll talk to Dean."

"All I can ask and I'll do what I can. Safety and peace, Sam." Sean was gone after heaving himself up onto the roof of the motel.

Sam knew he wasn't going to hear the direction in which Sean was going. The guy was like Angela in being sneaky and wondered if it was a thing his kind had. He frowned a bit about that last thought since Sean seemed more or less human. And he was a geek who knew how to sneak around. It wasn't any weirder than Angela knowing a thief. He went inside to find Dean giving Angela a glass of water. Her little face looked a little flushed and Sam immediately handed her the bucket of ice so she could put a few in her water. He took some out and wrapped the cubes in a wet towel to press against her head. As he was doing it he said, "Dean," and made a motion, relieved that his brother understood that he wanted to talk to him.

* * *

_Well as ya said, yer the only hunters around._

Dean gave a slight eye roll as he listened to Bobby grumble. He wasn't too pleased about the situation either. Partly it was because it was from Sam's mysterious hooded guy that Kesset said was trustworthy and he still hadn't met the guy. The other part was that they had a job that landed in their laps and they were at a loss as to what to do since they couldn't really take a four year old on a hunt. "Yeah Kess mentioned it," he replied lying since he didn't want to get into a debacle about new guys. "Something about a girl clawing her head out."

_Yeah I picked up on that too and it ain't far from you and Sam._

"Bobby, we've got Angie with us," he replied as he looked at Sam who was doing Angela's hair into a single braid.

_So?_

"So… she's little in case you've forgotten and you and Ellen were the ones that chewed us out if anything ever happened to her." Dean listed everything he could think of and what he remembered from previous discussions. "She's a little girl. You really think…"

_You know I agree with that woman to get her off my back. I know Angie's not her full grown size but she's not completely helpless._

"You have no idea what we've had to deal with."

_And what do you want me to do?_

"Isn't there anybody else?" Dean paced around not noticing that Sam was finished and waiting for what Bobby had to say.

_No._

"Deanie?"

Dean paused when he felt the edge of his jacket being tugged on. He looked down to see Angela looking up at him holding the teddy he had gotten her under her arm. She was trying to get his attention. He held the phone away from his mouth and asked, "What Angie?"

"Help peeples. Need to help peeples," she replied still holding onto the edge of his jacket.

Dean took in the serious expression on her face as she held onto his jacket. It was like she was holding on to make sure he wasn't going to get away without giving her an answer. He replied, "But it's dangerous Angie. Grown up stuff."

Angela twisted her head like a curious puppy but there was a slight look of confusion on her face. Finally she said, "You and Sammy are grownup. You help."

Dean looked up at Sam who shrugged his shoulders saying, "Don't look at me. She's not stupid."

Dean had to admit that Sam was right on that account. She wasn't stupid. Her connections may be overly simplistic but then again maybe that's how she thought with the things that were plain black and white to her. He looked down at her and noted the serious expression and he figured that she understood the severity of the situation even though she was kid sized and it was constantly a surprise. Even Ninja didn't surprise him that much.

"Deanie, we help peeples," Angela tried again while gently tugging on his jacket. "Saving peeples… hunting things… family together."

Dean glanced at Sam while hearing Bobby grumble over the line. He caught his younger brother's gaze and they shared a look. Dean then looked down at Angela and she was still looking up at him with a serious expression. Putting the phone back to his ear while still looking at her he said, "Bobby… me and Sam are on it."

_Thanks for keeping me waiting… idjit._

Dean heard the click of the phone hanging up and figured that Bobby wasn't going to tell him something that he already knew in terms of their girl in her current state. He put down the phone and looked at Sam and said, "Well we got a job and what are we gonna do about…" He gestured at Angela who was still holding onto his jacket.

Sam gave a shrug. He had been thinking about it ever since he told Dean about what Sean had told him. Yeah there was immediate resistance to doing any hunting on the road and they had Angela in tow. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't too much different from when they had Hibah with them. The difference was that they had another adult that was able to watch her when the other two went on the job and it was Angela that did the watching over the kids. So maybe it was a major difference but they could make it work out right?

Sam had laid out the arguments and what Sean had told him. He did find it odd that there were no other hunters around but then again, who knew how many were out there? It could be that was how the dice rolled. While it would have worked in the past, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy since they couldn't really go and drop Angela off and then hurry back. It was still a bit too far for that even though Dean could probably make it while breaking a few speed laws.

"So what are we going to do about Angie?"

Sam looked up from his thoughts at his brother who was standing in front of him. His lip twitched slightly since Angela was still hanging onto Dean like she was afraid he was going to change his mind or something. He looked up and replied, "Working on it."

"So are we serious about actually taking her?"

"We can," Sam offered, "Or get Cas or Kess to come and take her to Bobby's."

"You want to let those two take her to Bobby's?"

"Better than nothing if we are doing this. Look at it this way; you don't have to waste time driving to Bobby's and back." Sam sighed at the look Dean was giving him. He had encountered this before and it seemed that his brother was going to stick to it. "It's not like they'll let anything happen to her. They both would kick whoever tries royally into the next universe and leave a big crater to indicate it."

"You've never had the experience of flying with Kess."

"I can imagine. I saw his wings," Sam pointed out. "Besides… she might like it."

"Now I know you are going crazy."

"Dean…"

Dean started pacing unaware that he was dragging Angela with him. She kept up with his pacing and didn't seem to mind. She was determined to keep a hold of him and her little lips were twitching like she was enjoying it. Dean was still talking to his brother, "Kess… yeah he'll watch out for her but Sam… you really want to leave her with him?"

"Dean, we have a job to get to. Now we either figure out if either Kess or Cas take her to Bobby's or you come up with a better idea." Sam leaned forward while giving his most serious expression. "You're in this too. I'm giving ideas…"

"Alright, alright, alright, fine," Dean replied huffily as he waved his hand in frustration at Sam. "I can call Kess. He may look like a biker dude but…"

"I stay with Deanie and Sammy," Angela finally piped up.

Both brothers looked at Angela. Dean had stopped pacing and realized he had been leading her around like a leash. He asked, "Angie, any reason why you're holding onto my jacket?"

"Stay with Deanie and Sammy," she replied directly like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Dean looked at Sam and then at her and said, "Angie, where we're going is dangerous. It's not something you should be going to. Kess can take you to Bobby's…"

"Stay with Deanie and Sammy," she repeated firmly.

It was a sort of warning sign that she might go into a temper tantrum… not that she had them. It was more like a refusing to talk or play with them until a few hours down the road or the next day depending on the situation at the time. Her tawny eyes were glittering as they stared up determined to have her way this time around.

Dean would have liked to have asked Sam for help on this one but he was in the middle of a stare off with a four year old girl and he was determined to win on this one. He couldn't explain it but he was compelled to keep staring like she was at him. If he asked, Sam would explain that it is one of those things about an animal fighting for dominance or some shit like that. He could believe that since he could admit he cowered under the look.

"Dean, you do know that you're not gonna win this," Sam put out there.

"Quiet Sam. Angie needs to know I mean it when I say this is dangerous," Dean replied not breaking the stare off. He looked down at her and she stared right back. He repeated, "Angie, this is serious. It's better if Kess takes you to Bobby's. Sam and me will be back"

"I stay with Deanie and Sammy," Angela replied giving the same stare Dean was. "We's family n we save peeples."

Sam rubbed his forehead. Dean was willing to argue with a real four year old just to make a point. He really couldn't blame his brother for reacting like he would to the adult version and to be fair… she was doing what she would do. He knew that it was going to be pointless to argue at this point. He might as well let them work it out since he knew what it was like to go through this. He did remind his brother, "Just remember the incident with Bobby."

Dean didn't need to be reminded but he remembered. That was why he wasn't going to give up so easily with regards to getting her to go with Kess to stay with Bobby. The couple times he and Sam had been on a job, they left her with Bobby saying that they would come back and they were within reasonable driving distances. There had been no problems there. Now all of a sudden she was insisting that she stay with them on this one. He looked down at her and said, "Angie, you're going."

"Nuh-uh," she replied. "Stay with Deanie and Sammy." She actually tugged on Dean's jacket to emphasize each word. She had a strong enough grip to rip the hem off if she wanted to. "Stay with Deanie and Sammy. Helps peeples."

The stare off continued for another five minutes that had Dean tell Sam to stay out of it when Sam tried to be reasonable and to just say yes. There was another verbal exchange where Angela emphasized the helping of people. By that time Sam got that she was trying to say more but she was having a hard time because she couldn't and quite possibly because of her limited vocabulary or something. In the end Dean gave up and said, "Alright, fine but you figure out how it's gonna work Sam."

Sam shook his head as Dean went to load stuff into the Impala and then looked at Angela. He shook his head at her. All she said was, "We saves peeples n help."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the Winchesters are on a job and they have a little tagalong. What will happen in Alliance, Nebraska? Find out next time on Children's Future or Destiny...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This really is a bad idea. Couldn't we just leave her in the car or something?"

Sam straightened his tie and replied, "Not really an option since we would probably get arrested for child endangerment."

"Oh and bringing her here is better. Nice. Maybe we should have left her in the motel with hell on four legs," Dean retorted feeling agitated at the whole thing. He failed to note that no one thought twice about her being here.

"The receptionist said they would watch her," Sam replied not liking it either. It had turned into another battle so to speak with Angela insisting that they stay together. He was willing to put his foot down like Dean was but it was pretty much futile even after she agreed.

She ended up getting out of the room all by herself and opened the back door to the Impala and was sitting in the back waiting for them. She had her hands folded on her lap and grinning. Dean was willing to go to drastic measures like putting one of those kid walker leashes on her and tying it to the dresser even though Sam offered to stay while Dean asked the questions. It was the most logical thing to do on this since one could easily get as much information as two on the job.

In the end, she came with them and Dean was able to come up with the excuse that he had to pick her up because her school got out early and then he was called out. Basically it was a snow job and the receptionist wouldn't have bought it. It had to take the fact that Angela smiled at the lady and won her over saying that Dean was the best daddy ever.

Sam knew the agitation was more over the embarrassment that Angela called his big brother her dad. He suspected she did that because she had a grasp of the situation that was very much like the adult version of herself. Certainly the adult version would have done something equally embarrassing like implying she and Dean were married though that thought rankled as it passed. Still it worked and they were able to do their job even though his irritation was leaving her alone with the receptionist and he was willing to admit that it was overprotective nature. _I am as messed up as Dean is with the overprotectiveness._

Both managed to calm down and look professional when they walked into the coroner's office. They had done this a hundred or so times before. It was a piece of cake. Just flash the badge, give the fake name and muster enough authority to get what you wanted. Idly Sam thought about how easy Angela made it and all she did was just ask. _That_ made him want to grit his teeth and he nearly growled. This was going to be one heck of a case.

Dean set the cue and Sam followed through as they flashed their FBI badges. Sam's was new courtesy of Angela fixing him up with some new fake IDs and even replaced the fake badges with the real deal. Dean went through the drill, "Agents Page and Plant, FBI."

"Gentleman. What brings you by?" The coroner looked at the two 'agents' with a professional and polite air.

Sam replied as he put his ID back in his jacket pocket, "We need to see Amber Greer's body."

"Really? What for?" The coroner was confused about the whole thing.

It was this part that was always awkward. It was the answering of why they needed to see the body and why they needed the police reports. It still had Sam and Dean shuffle uneasily when they had to answer but it was easy to brush off as being uncomfortable about revealing a 'classified' thing. Dean said, "Well the police report said something clawed through her skull."

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I e-mailed out this morning?"

That was awkward and Sam covered, "We had server issues."

That did the trick and the coroner led them over to where the body in question was being kept. It was either funny or ironic and both brothers could agree that Angela would say that they could handle the blood and guts when killing a fugly but seeing a dead body in autopsy or even having to touch one… they were weenies. They certainly made a slight face at the sight of the young dead girl with the right side of her head looking like something with claws ripped her head to shreds.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," the coroner reported.

"Or something," Dean agreed trying to be tough at looking at the mess. He could almost hear the comments that Angela would make if she were there. She would tease him especially and then round in on Sam.

"But we were wrong."

With the crackle of plastic, the coroner revealed an evidence bag with a press-on nail. He held it up for the Winchesters to take a look. It was Sam who started to ask what it was and the coroner nodded, "It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Sam wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Maybe it was possible but still… it seemed highly unlikely.

Dean was in the same mindset himself. It was rather strange to see. He glanced at the girl before asking, "You saying that she did this to herself?"

"Uh-huh," the coroner replied, "She scratched her brains out." He shook his head since it baffled him as well. "It'd take hours and it's hurt like hell, but sure, it's possible."

Dean frowned at that answer, "How?"

"Pick your acronym," the coroner offered with a slight shrug. "OCD, PCP… it all spells crazy. My guess? Some kind of phantom itch. I mean an extreme case but…"

Dean diverted his gaze to the body and slowly lifted the sheet to look at the girl's hand. He saw her right was missing the nail and he could see traces of blood hiding in the cuticles, those difficult to reach places on the hand when you were washing. He could hardly believe that was even possible. He suppressed a shudder at the idea of clawing brains out.

Sam looked at the coroner after sparing a glance at what Dean was doing. "Phantom itch?"

"Yeah," the coroner replied matter of fact as he replaced the sheet over the body and pushed the slab back into her compartment. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch… or thinking about one and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

Sam twitched his nose while Dean shuffled on his feet. "Thanks doc."

"No problem."

It certainly was up their alley and another reason for allowing a slight measure of trust towards Sean. They waited until the coroner left before Sam scratched his throat and Dean scratched his ear. They looked at each other and walked out of the coroner's office to go pick up Angela. They found her entertaining the receptionist talking about a story Sam had read to her. It was an Irish folk tale and she recited the way Sam told it.

Sam recognized the tale and it was a rated G version of the one he read which was a little more gory in some parts. He cleared his throat but Dean took over and Angela certainly played her role well giving Dean a kiss. The receptionist cooed over how cute it was and told Dean that he was lucky to have such a cute daughter. It was humorous to think about.

Once they were outside the office Sam asked, "Okay so we go to the family?"

"Logical," Dean replied with a slight shrug since he was carrying Angela. He tried to pull her off to put her down to walk but she refused to let go. "Angie… you can let go now."

"Wants to hold Deanie," Angela replied as a mischievous grin came across her face. She straightened up and wrapped an arm around his neck and held her bear in the other. "Deanie is my daddy."

"Only for the job Angie," Dean spluttered in protest. He tried to get her off but with no success. "Come on. You gotta walk now."

"Wants to hold Deanie," she repeated firmly.

Dean looked towards Sam and it was evident he was not going to get any help from his brother. He shot Sam a glare for that as he said, "Angie, please. You have to walk."

Angela looked at Dean and smiled big. "Okay." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and loosened her grip to slide to the ground. She took his hand and held on. It was her version of a compromise. "Still holding Deanie," she said.

They started walking to the car and now Sam and Dean had to worry about what to do with her since they had to go and talk to the family that the girl worked as a babysitter for. They couldn't leave her alone and they couldn't impose on anyone they weren't familiar with. Sam again offered to do the interview if Dean would watch her or vice versa.

"Family knows stuff. Sammy and Deanie needs to talks to them," Angela piped up from the backseat after they got in. "Go now." She looked at the brothers with a serious expression as she hugged her bear. "Samadean says to go."

Sam raised his brow at Dean as to say that it was his fault for her referring to the bear as if he was alive. Dean shrugged back like he didn't have a clue. It was a new thing that started when he gave her the bear. He only got it because he figured she might like it since she had another teddy bear that was from 1912 and it sort of looked like him and Sam put together with the way it was dressed. He did have to admit that it was a little bit of a coincidence that the dang bear was wearing an amulet like his though not as well shaped but it was obvious.

"We needs to go. It will be okay," Angela said as she looked at the brothers. She then grew solemn and said, "Something bad happened but not bad. Needs to find it."

Sam looked at Dean. This was already a strange enough case. "Dean?"

Dean glanced back at Angela and sighed before turning on the engine. "This is gonna…" He shook his head as he put the car into gear. "You better figure out something Sam."

They drove to the house that the girl had died in and did their routine of introducing themselves as FBI. It was awkward standing there with Angela sort of hiding behind Dean with one of her little hands holding onto his slacks before she gripped the edge of his jacket. She peered around his legs while they talked to the adults and looked around and she tugged on the back of Dean's jacket.

Dean tried not to react since it seemed that the folks didn't see her but it was hard to ignore the fact that a four year old girl was hiding behind him and tugging on the back of his jacket. It didn't help that Sam didn't do anything. Like he could but Dean would have liked a little help since Sam was the one that seemed to get her to do just about anything.

It wasn't too much of a hassle since no one seemed to notice that Angela followed the Winchesters in while keeping a tight grip on Dean's jacket. Dean figured that it was because of the circumstances of the dead girl. It was enough to gross anyone out and he would be willing to admit it and be called a sissy. He took to looking at the pictures of the family on the shelf and ended up forgetting about Angela.

Angela took to wandering around the room while staying in close proximity of Dean and looked around. She looked intently at everything in the room. Something happened she could sense and it was bad but there was something else. Like it wasn't intentional. She frowned as she looked around.

"Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd," Sam explained while trying not to get too alarmed that Angela was wandering around by herself like she would in her normal size and on the case. This had been a bad idea. "Please, just bear with me."

It looked like the witnesses were too shocked still to notice much. They didn't even notice that Angela had snuck in and was now walking right behind them and looking at their home like she was hunting for something. Sam prayed that Dean would pay attention to it and continued, "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"No."

"Okay. What about strange smells?"

"Smells?"

"Yeah. Like say…"

Dean had been looking around the house looking for any sign of what could have killed the girl. He paused when he heard a kid's voice asking, "What's you looking for?"

He turned to see Angela looking at a boy that was twice her size and with that curious expression of hers. He raised his brow at the sight. It could be considered comical since Angela looked like her adult self while she was staring at the boy. She replied, "Something. Don't know yet."

It was an awkward silence like the two kids in the room didn't know what to do. Angela moved her head to the side in a curious manner, her dark locks like a silky sheet sliding across the back of her shoulders. She was wearing a headband that day. She frowned, "Youse Jimmy?"

Dean took the opportunity to edge closer but not too much to intrude on the moment. He was curious as to how this would work out. He watched as Jimmy replied, "Yeah? Who are you? How did you get in?"

Angela blinked before replying, "Angie. Bad thing happened here but like an axe… accidenty." She stumbled over the word, trying to make it clear. "Pretty girl watch Jimmy?" She looked frustrated at trying to get what she wanted to say out.

Dean would have interfered to help out but Jimmy seemed to respond to Angela. He would give it a little more before it became too difficult for her to negotiate vocabulary that she was picking up from him and Sam. The kid replied, "Yeah. Amber was my babysitter. He yours?" He pointed at Dean.

Angela turned to look at Dean watching them. Dean noticed a puzzled expression cross her little face. It was like she was trying to comprehend what was being said to her. She looked back at Jimmy and replied using the same story that they had used with the coroner receptionist, "Deanie my daddy. Picked me up from skool."

"Okay," Jimmy replied after thinking about it.

Dean took the opportunity to get closer. It certainly helped when Angela hugged him and he rubbed her shoulder. He looked at Jimmy who straightened up suddenly like he was in trouble. It was amusing in a weird way. He said, "Well most of my babysitters sucked. Especially Miss Chancey. She only cared about two things: _Dynasty_ and bedtime."

Dean looked at Jimmy as he chuckled. He looked down to find Angela looking up at him. They both were wearing a similar expression. It was like the whole thing went completely over their heads. He knew the adult version would have gotten it and she would have given him the female version of the bitch face. This version… went straight over. He cleared his throat and directed his attention to Jimmy, "Did you see anything strange that night?"

"No sir."

Dean was good at sniffing out a lie and so was Angela. He watched as Angela looked at Jimmy and then with her right hand she reached over and poked Jimmy in the stomach. She did it a couple of times and Dean asked, "You sure about that?"

Jimmy looked uncomfortable with Angela poking at him and he stammered slightly, "I would tell you if I knew something. I promise." He tried swatting Angela's hand away but given that she continued to poke him and the look Dean was giving, he added, "A hundred percent, cross my heart."

"Youse fibbing," Angela said. She poked Jimmy again.

Dean spared a glance at the other room before turning back and said, "Well Angie is right on this Jimmy. I also happen to know you're lying." He gave a look that he gave to Hibah a couple of times and it didn't quite work on Angela.

"I'm not," Jimmy replied.

Dean wanted to have fun with this. It was funny that every time Jimmy lied Angela poked him in the stomach. It was like a weird form of Pinocchio or something. Even at four she could pick up a lie. He didn't tell Sam but one of his favorite things to do was having her 'play'. He would try different things and learned a few interesting things but he was also surprised when she threw a curve ball. He was going to add to it as he bent over and said, "We're gonna start talking truth, or are you and me gonna take a trip downtown?"

"The box not fun," Angela added as she gave a final poke to Jimmy's stomach. She looked up at Jimmy and the kid looked at her and Dean with a look of fear on his face.

It was worth it and Jimmy's parents didn't mind that Angela was around since she was well behaved. They even smiled when she touched their hands and said that everything was okay. They ended up walking out of there like it was nothing and from the Winchester view it looked like she caused them to forget she was there but it was something that was going to have to be looked at later.

Dean was grinning because Angela helped out. He held up the packet of itching powder, "The kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush. Wouldn't have found out if my girl here didn't quit poking him." He grinned at Angela as she adjusted her grip on his hand while she beamed up back at him.

Sam looked at his brother with a raised brow. "Angie poked him?"

"Telling you Sam. She can pick out a lie and goes after it." Dean wiggled the packet in his hand as he continued to smile. "So about the itching powder…"

"Dean, there is no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out," Sam countered while still trying to process the fact that Angela managed to find out something by poking a kid that was twice her size. "It's just ground up maple seeds."

"You have any other theories, I'm open to them," Dean countered.

"Itching stuff did bad thing," Angela said.

Both Sam and Dean stopped and looked at her. She was staring up at them with a serious expression. Sam tried again, "Angie, it doesn't do much. It's crushed maple seeds. You understand?"

Angela heaved a sigh as she looked at the two brothers. She repeated, "Itching stuff did bad thing." She then pointed at her nose and added, "Could smell it."

She looked frustrated but the Winchesters were quick to pick up on the fact that she was telling them something important. She was able to sense something was up and it had to be strong enough or she was astute enough to pick up on it since they didn't get anything else. Besides she could mean a lot of things. Dean looked at Sam and then at her and asked since he was with her in the house, "What did you smell, Angie?"

"Bad smell."

"What bad smell?"

"Really bad smell. Stinky… like when Sammy eats burto."

Sam cleared his throat at that. He knew what she meant by that reference and he knew that it amused Dean to no good end. Hell he could remember when Dean was under the influence of the ghost sickness and blurted that out. He shot a look at Dean but his brother grinned slightly and asked, "So it was like sulfur?"

"What's that?"

Dean answered quickly, "Like when Sam eats a burrito."

"Come on," Sam countered, exasperated at that. He really disliked that being compared to the stench of a demon.

Angela looked up at Dean with a disbelieving look. Her little brow was raised and she stared up at him. Her left arm clutched around the teddy tightly as she took in the scene before her. She took in Dean's attempt at an explanation and Sam's annoyed look. Finally she said, "Stinky like that but not that."

Dean straightened up made an expression like she discovered the secret while saying to Sam, "See like it but not like it. Lighten up Sam."

Sam looked at his brother like he was being an idiot and he was for the moment. This was turning out to be far more than he bargained for and the sad thing was that they both said yes to taking her along on the case. This had to be straight up weird and irresponsible and he was surprised no one called them out on it. He saw it as a way that was going to put her at risk especially since it seemed like she was hinting at a demon.

Dean grinned at Sam but noticed the look. He looked down and found that Angela was looking up at him too but with a similar look like she did with the kid Jimmy. He pointed at her and twitched his finger in a warning gesture and said, "Hey don't be giving me that look little miss. You know I don't like that."

Angela's expression didn't change. She stared at the elder Winchester with a wide eyed expression that shifted to Sam and then back. "What look?"

It was hard not to laugh at the sight since they both knew she was being serious. Sam knew the look because he had been on the receiving end of it one too many times. He tried to be appeasing and get things back on track, "It's okay Angie. Did you… sense anything in the house? Like a… ghost?"

"Like she's gonna know that," Dean put out.

"Like you thought she would know what sulfur is?"

Sam had a point and Dean knew that. Yet they needed to know what they meant and there wasn't any other way except to ask her and then if she asked, explain it. It was painstakingly slow at times but they were able to work through it most of the time. Sometimes it put all three of them in a state of frustration and once Angela nearly cried; a mini crisis that was one of the phone calls to Ellen and Bobby calling them idjits.

"Felt something," Angela offered. It was the best she could do under the circumstances. She also wanted them to stop arguing. She added, "Felt something. Didn't fit."

"Okay," Dean allowed, "So we're dealing with something that has mojo and Angie was able to sniff it out like she always does." He gave a gentle ruffling of her hair to not disturb the headband. "So any theories? I'm open."

Sam would have answered but he got a phone call. He pulled it out and answered. The response he got had him stop Dean as he replied, "Yeah, we'll be right there." When he hung up he looked at Dean and said, "Come on."

They both got to the Impala and got in only to find that one person was missing. Sam got out and went to where Angela was and picked her up. He put her in the back before getting in and they took off.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is getting her feet wet with the sniffing out the case and Sam and Dean are just... Well keep watching for more next time on Children's Fate or Destiny...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hospital looked scary but Angela wasn't scared. She looked around as she wandered away from Sam and Dean while they went to where the coroner was with assistants and they were loading up the latest body. As far as she could tell, this was one of those places that was both good and bad at the same time. People came here to get better from whatever made them sick. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

She wrinkled her nose slightly since there was a funny smell throughout the whole place. The coloring looked sad even though they were somewhat bright. She looked up and around while wandering the halls. She knew that what happened to the girl happened here but something else was calling her at the moment. She frowned as she looked around and no one gave a second thought to the fact that there was a little girl wandering the halls… none other than someone who was watching her with a raised brow.

Angela walked down the halls until she stopped at a room. She peered in to see a girl, a big girl, sitting up in bed looking like she was mad. Angela blinked as she peered in. She didn't flinch when the girl looked at her and asked rudely, "What do you want?"

Angela looked at the girl with a puzzled look. Something was wrong with this girl and it was a bad thing. But it wasn't like the bad things that Sam and Dean hunted. She replied, "You're hurted."

The girl looked at Angela and the pointed way she stated a known fact. She replied gruffly, "Yeah so what? Where's your babysitter?"

Angela frowned as she stepped into the room to get closer. She said, "My bwovers are here working. Something bad hurts you inside."

The girl looked at Angela wondering why the brat was even in there. She looked around hoping a nurse or someone would notice something didn't belong. She could have called out but it wasn't like anyone listened and the damn nurse's button made it so it took forever to get a nurse. She gave up after a while and sighed. When she turned back, she found Angela had gotten closer and was still giving a look of curiosity. She decided that Angela wasn't too bad and asked gruffly, "Got a name kid?"

"Angie. You?"

"Kate."

Angela nodded and stood there staring at Kate. She motioned to her bear, "This is Samadean."

Kate raised her brow, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders like she didn't know. It was something she made up when Dean first gave it to her. It certainly helped when she wanted to cuddle or she was playing by herself. She squeezed the bear and said, "Deanie gave it to me."

Kate studied the girl and noted the pout forming. Sighing she replied, "I get it. Come on." She gestured for Angela to come closer and sit on the edge of the bed.

Angela stood where she was. She wasn't sure if she should do that. She sensed that something was wrong with Kate and she didn't want to hurt her more than whatever it was had already done. She hugged the bear to her chest and appeared almost shy.

Kate gestured and said, "It's okay. Come on. If I have to have company… might as well be you."

"Hurt you?"

"Nah," Kate answered readily. She didn't look forward to trying to pick up the kid from the angle she was at since that would more likely hurt but she wasn't going to tell the kid that. Besides she did look cute and she wasn't afraid of a little gruffness. "It's okay."

Angela wasn't sure but the prompting was enough. She came close and put the bear on the bed before climbing onto the bed by herself. Only a little help was needed on Kate's part and it wasn't a bad idea. Angela took up position near the foot of the bed and sat 'Indian style' as the saying went. She put her bear in her lap and looked across at Kate.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. Most kids she had seen were squirrely little brats. Looking at Angela, she was looking at a kid that was more behaved than a full grown adult. It was a funny sight to see and she ended up letting out a chuckle. It grew when she saw the look on the little girl's face.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face." Kate pointed at Angela's face and tried to stop her laughing but it was nearly impossible. She didn't even feel the pain. Laughing just felt good.

"What face?" Angela put a hand to touch her face.

"You kiddo," Kate said after taking a breath and calming down. She smiled at Angela and added, "You don't have to say anything and you are fun to be around."

Angela was a little confused but she liked Kate's laugh and after a moment smiled. She shifted slightly in a rocking motion. "You have a pretty laugh," she said.

Kate looked at Angela looking up at her. She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks kid." She put her hands in her lap and sighed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Sammy and Deanie talking to doctor," Angela replied honestly. "They saves peeples."

"They doctors too?" Kate raised her brow slightly.

Angela shook her head. "No. They saves peeples."

Kate wasn't sure of what to make of that. She figured that maybe it was a little kid thing; the whole believing that the parent or guardian is some sort of superhero at their job. It didn't seem to be any different with Angela so she accepted that. "Okay then," she said as she gave a slight nod. "So what makes you say that that I'm hurt?"

"You're here," Angela said matter of fact. She looked at Kate and wondered why she would ask something she knew the answer to already.

Kate chuckled, "I know that. I meant what you said when you decided to peek."

Angela sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Kate thought she must be slow in the head since the girl had a slight frown like she didn't understand what was being said to her. Yet the more she looked at her, the more she got the feeling that it was something else at play. Finally Angela said, "Inside of you. Something hurts you." She pointed at Kate's abdomen.

Kate looked at her stomach and then back at Angela. She raised her brow in suspicion and asked, "How do you know about that?"

Angela shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she hugged her bear. "Don't know. Just… know." She looked confused at the whole thing; like she couldn't explain how or why she knew what was wrong with Kate. Actually she knew it had something to do with the world that Sam and Dean worked in and she was astute enough to know that not everyone knew about that world or they wouldn't be as understanding.

Kate seemed to grasp that there was more to it than what Angela told her. She figured it was one of those sensitive sensing things that kids pick up on. It wouldn't surprise her in the least. Still she would play along and she nodded, "Okay kid. But yeah I have cancer in the pancreas. The bad kind."

"Take medicine?"

"They tried but…" Kate gave a shrug of her shoulders. In the beginning she thought it was unfair since she was only nineteen and had started college. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the inevitable. "Can't do much now."

Angela lowered her head and her expression became sad. At first Kate thought she was going to cry and she wasn't prepared for that. Instead she found Angela scooting close and reaching out to give a gentle but firm hug. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't resist. In fact she accepted the hug from the little girl.

"It's gonna be okay," Angela whispered. Her eyes were closed as she repeated it again softly. It was a few minutes before she broke the hug and sat back on her heels. She picked up her teddy from where she had laid him down. "It's okay Kate," she repeated and smiled.

Kate would have said something but a nice and good looking guy walked in. His eyes lighted on Angela and said in a rich timbre, "There you are."

Angela turned and beamed, "Hi Kess." She turned towards Kate and pointed at the man, "This is Kess."

Kesset had been watching Angela the moment the Winchesters arrived. He had been watching as well as he could, preferring to stay in his bird form rather than his true form. He only did so when necessary even though the spell made it so that only Sam, Dean and Angela could see his wings. The first time he showed up with Angela present, she squeaked at the sight of them. He figured they scared her but she wasn't. She was just wide eyed the whole time. So he avoided it. Now he was there and he knew she could see them.

Angela beamed as she slid off the bed being careful not to jostle Kate and trotted up to the guard and tugged on his hand. She yanked and pulled until he was within a respectable distance and she said, "Kate this is Kess. Fwiend."

Kess cleared his throat and muttered, "Hello."

"Hi. So you're the babysitter?"

"Why would anyone want to sit on a baby?"

Kate stared at Kesset and noted the confusion on his face. She couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It was a wonder that none of the nurses noticed the racket. She calmed herself and commented, "First the kid and now you. Are you sure you're not related?"

"Kess is my fwiend. Sammy and Deanie my bwovers," Angela replied. She was still smiling and she looked up at Kesset and said, "Kate now gonna be okay Kess. See?"

Kesset was trying to hide his embarrassment by acting confused at the last comment from the girl in the bed. He gave a twitch of his wings like he was shuffling a bit uncomfortably. He did pick up on the insistent manner of Angela and looked at the girl Kate who was strikingly pretty now that she was smiling. Her short honey blonde hair bounced from her chuckling. He looked for what Angela was looking for and said, "Yes. She will be okay."

Angela looked over at Kate beaming, "See?"

"Okay kiddo," Kate replied with grin. She was all for indulging the kid's innocent declaration. "I guess you have to go now huh?"

"Uh-huh. I need to help Sammy and Deanie," Angela replied, nodding in agreement. "Be happy Kate."

"Okay," Kate replied as she waved to Angela. She watched them leave the room and it was followed shortly by the nurse who was going to run some tests. She couldn't help but smile when the nurse said that she was looking good since she was smiling so much. Kate couldn't help but shake her head at the mere fact that a little girl who was comical with her expressions made her feel better that day than anything else. It was to turn into joy when she got her tests back later stating that she was cancer free but also one of confusion since she had been as sick as a dog earlier.

In the meantime, Kesset guided Angela back to where the Winchesters were as they learned about the newest victim in their case. He twitched his lip when Angela grasped his wing gently and stopped. He noticed she had a fascination with his wings ever since she saw them on his first visit to see her since Gabriel cast his spell on him. She petted them whenever she got a chance or ran her little fingers through them.

"Kess, you saw Kate okay?"

Kesset looked down at Angela. How could he not see that she had her healer abilities intact? It was in line with her nature. She gave without any thought of reward. And he could sense the power that was in her person. He nodded, "Yes. She is fine. You did a good job, princess." He gently removed her hand from his wing. "Remember what I said?"

Angela sighed like she was annoyed or disappointed that she was to give up her favorite toy. She recited, "Kess is sensitive on his wings. If I want to touch I have to ask."

Kesset peered at her and wondered if she was making fun of him for that. It had him wondering if she was picking up habits from Dean. It certainly fit the bill. "That's right…"

"Kess see Kate?"

Kesset shook his head, not certain of what she was getting at. "Yes," he replied, "but now you must go."

Angela pouted a little at that. She was frustrated that Kesset didn't understand what she was saying. She obeyed though and went to where Sam and Dean were. They were in the room of a patient that was an old man who was looking distraught. She immediately walked up towards him, surprising the Winchesters, and put her hand on the old man's forearm. "It's okay," she said.

"It was just a joke," the old man said. "I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?" Dean was ready to put his hand on Angela's shoulder and push her back towards Sam. Sam gave a slight shake so Dean left it alone and focused on the old man. He watched as Angela gently patted the old man's forearm and give a smile. He glanced at Sam and noticed that Sam seemed almost oscillating between content and focusing on the case.

"All I did was shake his hand," the old man said more to Angela.

"What happened?" Angela looked at the old man with a look on her face. She opened her hand when beckoned and the old man put a joy buzzer in her hand and told her to be careful. She looked at the old man holding it in her hand. She gave a slight nod and turned to give it to Dean as the boys looked at each other.

* * *

"I know we need to test this but Dean…"

"Hey we nearly lost her twice."

"I nots lost."

The Winchesters looked at Angela as she gave them that look that indicated that she was fed up with being referred to in the third person. Sam shot a look at Dean who turned to prep the ham they bought and said, "We know you're not but when you wander off, we get worried."

"I helps," Angela replied with a confused look.

They really couldn't argue with that. The old man named Mr. Stanley ended up being calmed down enough to prevent an anxiety attack or something. Sam had confirmed it since he was caught in her 'blast radius'. It had been a surprise to see her use her empath ability since that talent was one she rarely if ever used as an adult. Sam knew it was that since it was a wave of calm she sent.

There was an issue of control that had to be dealt with but it seemed that her powers were intact. Her healing was definitely a go and it was trial by fire to keep her from trying to help every single thing that she saw hurt. The first time she utilized it was when Dean accidentally cut himself at Missouri's place. She had scolded him before he did anything and ended up hitting something sharp and it drew blood.

The cut was nasty and would have required stitches but Angela took the time to intervene. She had been looking at a jar of dried herbs when Dean had cut himself and immediately trotted over. She asked to see the injury. The adults tried to protest but she looked Dean firmly in the eye and asked to see it. It wasn't the puppy eyes but even Dean knew better than to question her. So he lifted the handkerchief he had put over the injury and let her see it.

It certainly had Missouri warning the Winchesters to keep a special eye on her when her little hand glowed and she muttered in her little girl voice, "Fix." In the end the injury was healed with the faintest of scars. You could barely see it unless you looked really hard. And it didn't drain her like they expected it would but they watched her and it was one more thing to chalk up to the list of things that was either going to be on the kick the old coot's ass list or the what to do list.

Sam knew she helped the old man and nodded, "You did, Angie. You do help us but it would be better if you didn't wander off."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because not everybody is nice Angie," Dean cut in. He looked at Sam and silently asked if he wanted to step in. Sam was willing to let him have the wheel on this one even though neither of them wanted to make her afraid of the world she had been living and fighting in for over half a millennium. He added, "Some people use the nice things people do and do bad things with it."

"They do?"

"Yeah. That's why we wanted you to stay with Bobby," Dean explained. From the look of things she seemed to understand and it was an encouragement. "But if you stay on the case with us… you need to stay put where we tell you. Okay? Remember my rules with the Impala?"

Angela seemed to think about it for a moment. She frowned as she mulled over Dean's words and it looked like she was not going to get it. Finally she said, "Okay Deanie. Stay put n helps." She grinned at him and it turned into a smile when she received a smile from both Winchesters. She patted Cerebus who came to stand beside her. "Ceebee helps too."

Dean looked at Sam and they hoped that it computed. It seemed that sometimes she loosely interpreted things and ended up doing things similar to her normal size. Occasionally she didn't understand the why and they chalked it up to the whole personality and instinct thing. Now that it was settled, they had to solve the mystery of the joy buzzer electrocuting a guy to death. "Okay, let's get this over with," Dean said as he started putting on protective gloves and a mask.

"What's Deanie going to do?" Angela looked at Dean while hugging her bear.

"Um…"

"He's gonna try a new trick," Sam filled in. "The thing you gave him. He is going to try something. Here put these on." He put on a pair of protective goggles over her eyes and put her hand on the dog who was sitting there looking bored. "Stay there okay." He looked at Dean and indicated that everything was ready.

Dean put the joy buzzer in his hand and looked at Sam, "Ready?"

"Hit is Mr. Wizard."

Dean looked at the ham that they picked up for this test. He glanced at Angela expecting her to ask a question like why the ham or something. She didn't but she had let go of the dog and ended up grabbing Sam's shirt hem and holding on. He looked at the ham and took a deep breath and pushed his hand into the ham and vaguely prayed that he wasn't going to regret it.

Electricity began to flow into the ham and smoke started to appear. Angela ended up pulling on Sam's shirt hem until he reached and grasped her little hand. He winced slightly since she gripped tightly. It was a sight to see the ham cooked thoroughly. Dean looked at it and muttered, "That'll do pig."

"What the hell Dean?" Sam removed his goggles as Dean did. It was difficult since Angela was clutching his hand and a bit too tight. "That crap isn't supposed to work! It's okay Angie." Sam managed to get his hand free and take her goggles off and picked her up in which she grasped him around the neck.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean countered as he put the buzzer on the table with the glove on top of it. He removed his goggles and looked at the offending object but then looked at the ham.

"So we're looking at cursed objects?" Sam took a guess as he hugged Angela. He rubbed his hand gently on her back.

"Sounds good to me," Dean replied even though it meant something that would prove to be difficulty. "Sounds like there's a powerful witch in town…"

"A wisch bisch?"

"Dean," Sam scolded as he put her down.

"Hey, not my fault she can be sneaky when she's supposed to be asleep," Dean protested as he opened his knife and cut a piece of ham and took a bite. He made a face that indicated that it tasted pretty good. It was pretty well cooked. "Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"One was made in China and the other in Mexico," Sam replied, still put out that there was the issue of bad language and Angela picking up on it. True she had heard it all before but that didn't mean that they had to… "But they were both bought from the same store."

Dean cut off another piece of ham and offered it to Sam. When Sam refused he shrugged and tossed it at Cerebus who caught it in his jaws and chomped on it. "At least someone appreciates good meat. Right hell on four legs?"

Cerebus barked in agreement. He was rewarded by another scrap of ham from Dean. Sam was not impressed by the whole thing. He asked, "Okay so what about watching Angie?"

Dean sighed. He had to admit that if Sam wasn't around to ask about what they were going to do about her, he would have just carried on as normal. He looked around the room and found that Angela was picking up the joy buzzer and looking at it. "Angie," he said.

Angela ignored Dean for the moment and stared at the buzzer. She frowned at it and said, "Not a toy." She put it to her nose and gave a slight sniff. "Stinky," she retorted as she held the buzzer. She then walked over towards Cerebus and held it under his nose.

Cerebus looked at Angela and then at Sam and Dean. They were busy with each other but they were vaguely aware of Angela and what she was doing. Sam was the one that gave him the nod. Since he was the alpha's alpha, he was inclined to obey. He sensed that Sam got that role now and responded accordingly. He sniffed the buzzer and looked at Angela, _Yes little alpha. It does not smell right. It is of the other side and yet not._

Angela nodded and turned to Sam and Dean and said, "Ceebee says it not smell right."

Sam looked at Dean at that declaration. It was no longer strange to see her talking to the dogs. Dean said, "Well I guess we better find out what the witch is up to."

"I goes with," Angela stated firmly.

* * *

**A/N:** Well folks I am back and it looks like Angie has been doing a couple of things on the side. Now we got fried ham to go. Stay tuned for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was rare to get a job that didn't require too much in terms of a cover. A fun shop was a place where you found kids hanging around all the time. Considering that Dean was often too much a big kid at times and then with Angela being what she was… Sam considered this mild compared to other things. He was aware that it was something that he normally would be up in arms about given the obvious situation. However, this wasn't exactly like a normal job.

The first part was the fact that Angela decided that she wanted to go with them to the place where the itching powder and hand buzzer were purchased from. Neither was prepared nor willing to deal with the mini bitch face that she would form if she wasn't going to get her way on something she was determined to get. The thing was that if they were going to actually question the proprietor in the cover they needed, they wouldn't be able to do it if she was there like their kid sister or something.

Leaving her alone with Cerebus in the room was a better option since the room was supernatural proofed to the nines and there was a hell mutt watching over her. There was also the added bonus that Kesset and Castiel would respond if they got the hint that she was in danger. She was covered. Yet to Sam, she was Angela trapped in a four year old body and mindset and that kind of thing spelt trouble in the form of little kid trouble.

That was a minor thing though. Sam knew that she could take care of herself and she had shown that she could defend herself in this size. His major thing was his dream/nightmare. He had that one where he was the one killing her or Lucifer riding his meat doing the deed again. It bothered him greatly and he ended up waking up to her looking at him and asking if he was okay. It was that conversation he felt got them into this situation with her in the first place. The whole thing made him want to keep her close where he could watch out for her.

It was _his_ idea that she hang around with Cerebus inside the store like she was going to buy something. Dean listened to him and ended up saying, "Okay genius. What if they don't allow the mutt in? He's not a service dog."

"Ceebee be invi… invi…"

"Invisible?" Sam offered the right word. It was how they managed to guess what she meant when she had difficulty with certain words. It certainly helped in improving her diction the past month. She still used her pet names though.

"Point for Sammy," Angela said with a beaming smile. "Ceebee be invisble. Only I sees."

That was a good option. It had worked when Bobby was in the hospital and there was no reason for it not to work now. So they were now in the store called 'The Conjurarium'. Dean had led the way followed by Sam. Sam discreetly held the door open for Angela to slip in and Cerebus did his hell hound thing and was wandering the store looking for any sign of trouble.

Angela looked at the rows of toys, scanning them with her little eyes. They were simple toys. She turned when Dean whispered to Sam and held up a whoopee cushion. She started giggling when Dean grinned like a little boy and Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. She heard Dean say, "At least she has a sense of humor."

Angela continued to look around the store. She found the bin with the joy buzzers and picked one up. She looked at it and frowned. There was something about the whole thing and it wasn't in this store. She looked around with a slight frown.

_What is it little alpha?_

Angela looked at Cerebus. He was invisible to others but she could see him plain as day. Most people would say he was ugly but it was 'Ceebee'. He was of the fire place but made to guard the gates. Everything from that place looked like they were from there. She said, "Not right."

Cerebus looked at the joy buzzer in her hand and sniffed it. It was like the other one. He sniffed, _You are right. It is of the pit. But it is not from this place._

Angela looked at the buzzer. She had been puzzled by the whole thing. Bad things happened but Sam and Dean had said that it should with these toys. They said it was a witch but the smell was not of a witch. She was certain of that. She didn't know and it was frustrating.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery."

_The human doesn't know a thing about magic._

Angela looked at Cerebus. He looked like he was frustrated with the human. She tentatively reached out and gently pulled his ear for his attention. When he looked at her, she raised her brow and silently asked her question. She knew that it would look silly if she was talking to nothing. It helped that she was carrying her bear with her but she preferred the silent way of talking.

_Magic is something humans shouldn't mess with. The alpha's alpha and beta fight those that abuse it._

"What 'buse?" Angela whispered the question.

_They don't use their gift with respect. You little alpha treat your gifts with respect._

Angela looked at Cerebus. Over the past month when she wasn't with Sam, Dean or Bobby, she had spent her playtime with Cerebus and Sasha. They told her things when she asked. They referred to her powers as gifts. She had them explain why they called Sam the alpha's alpha and Dean the beta or Sam's littermate. She was still confused but she knew who they were referring to.

Cerebus studied his little alpha. She was still not quite understanding what she was a part of but she was picking up on things she would as an adult. He nosed her shoulder and added, _When the alpha's alpha and his littermate have you play… that is magic._

Angela nodded as she made the connection. She looked over to where Sam and Dean were talking to the man that owned the store. She looked at the hell hound and moved to get closer. She hid behind a rack where he could watch. She couldn't sense anything bad in the store. She looked at the man and then at Cerebus and asked, "Smell Ceebee?"

"Sold an itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked the question while Sam stood to his left watching the proprietor.

"Yeah grand total one of each," the proprietor replied with a slight scoffing sound. "They aren't exactly big ticket items." He glanced at Sam and Dean and then asked, "Look you boys here to buy something, or what?"

Angela in the meantime followed Cerebus to behind the counter. She followed the hell hound as he made a round of the place. She looked around the back blinking with curiosity about things while keeping a hand on the hell hound's hip. She occasionally sniffed. She found a musty smell that meant there was a leak in the piping somewhere. Or something didn't dry like it should. There was a lot of dust but not the smelly kind. It was the kind that made her sneeze and some of it was tickling her nose.

_There is nothing here little alpha._

"Then go back to Sammy and Deanie," Angela whispered as she rubbed her nose.

Cerebus led the way back to the front. He turned to watch as Sam and Dean talked to the owner while Angela when to hide nearby. There was nothing in that place that was of the pit directly. He was confused since he could smell it but it wasn't a strong concentration and none of the other signs of a pit beast were present.

Angela rubbed her nose and tried not to sneeze. That back room was dusty. She sniffed and looked up to see Dean talking to the man who owned the store. He was saying, "You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Angela blinked as Dean took the rubber chicken and placed it on the counter as he said, "So you're taking revenge with this." He showed the man the buzzer.

It was like watching the ham again as Dean touched the buzzer to the rubber chicken. Angela held her nose at the stink of the rubber and Cerebus made a low moan that was most definitely loud enough to be heard. She held her nose and looked at the proprietor. He was looking scared. There was no way that he was the one doing this even if she could smell that bad smell faintly.

Not scared of the effect of the buzzer on the rubber chicken, Angela snuck up to Dean and gave a punch to his hip. She then gave one to Sam. By that time the proprietor had backed away from the counter and fell to a sitting position on something. That was when Sam said, "Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch."

Dean noticed too and hastily apologized before making a face at the hard punch to his hip. Sam made a slight grunt indicating he had been punched just as hard too. It was followed by a low voice saying, "Not wisch."

Both brothers looked down at Angela who was looking up at them with a serious expression. They looked at the owner and Sam started shooing her out of the place. Dean followed close behind. Obviously this was a bust. He said, "Okay not a witch."

"I says that. Not a wisch," Angela said as she stood by the car and looked at Dean. She held her bear close and was twisting side to side. Her twin braids were moving in motion with her swaying, the hair ribbons flapping. "Not wisch," she said again. "Not smell like wisch."

"Doesn't smell like a witch?" Dean raised his brow and looked at Sam.

Sam also had his brow raised. He caught the look and resisted sighing. It was like Dean was relying on him to translate what Angela was saying with the vocabulary that was available to her. He looked at Angela and said, "We know he's not a witch Angie but…"

"Not a wisch, Sammy," Angela replied a little more firmly. She looked up at him with a serious expression. "Not a wisch."

It then dawned on Sam what she was saying. He nodded in understanding. "I get it Angie. It's not a witch at all."

Angela beamed, "Sammy points."

Dean had opened the door so she could crawl in. Once she was seated, he started buckling her in. "Okay so if it isn't a witch then what is it?"

Sam wondered about that as well. He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know." He opened the back door on his side to let in Cerebus, who reappeared after they left the store. He rubbed the dog's head to indicate he was a good boy before closing the door. "Nothing more to do about it now. Just…"

Dean made sure Angela's hands were in the car before he closed it. "Yeah well… Hungry? I'm in the mood for a ham sandwich."

Sam shot a look at Dean. "You and the ham."

"It's good… and I thought you ate it in that chef salad crap you eat."

"It's grilled chicken."

It was a good thing that they were arguing outside the car since it allowed for them to be normal about things like the swearing and bickering. Both had tried hard to keep the swearing down to a minimum because of their situation. It still didn't help that a few things got through. Dean looked at Sam and said, "Whatever. Why not try and be a fruitarian?" He grinned.

"Jerk," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Man up bitch," Dean said with a slight smile as he got into the car. He glanced in the back to see Angela sitting there waiting to go. "Hey Angie. You hungry?"

* * *

Sam knew that it was a big risk to Sean to come but he was curious about a few things. Perhaps there was something missing and pertinent to other things that were related and he wanted to know if the spy or librarian or whatever the hell he was knew anything. The hardest part was the waiting and even harder was making an excuse to take a walk. The upside was that he was picking up dinner for him and Angela since he refused the ham and she did too. Dean was happily making a meal off of it and it looked like he was going to share with Cerebus.

It was a walk up eatery so there was plenty of reason for Sean to walk up if he wanted to and it wouldn't look too out of place. He placed his order for two adult size meals, his lip twitching in a near smile. One thing hadn't been changed by the spell and that was her appetite. She once ate through two six dollar burgers with everything on them and one of them was Dean's. It had Sam laughing for the entire evening especially because she was so dainty about it. She even said 'excuse me' when she belched after the second burger.

Since then he and Dean purchased the next size up in terms of a meal when they ate out. The only that was off the menu was soda. No way they were going to make that mistake again. Sam looked at the menu and picked out a turkey burger for himself and Angela. He figured she wouldn't mind and it was healthier than beef.

"Good choice though I prefer hummus."

Sam picked up the box of food and moved away from the counter. He didn't act like he knew his companion but he knew who it was. He waited until they were down the sidewalk a ways before he said, "You know Dean would like in on this conversation."

Sean nodded a bit though with the hood on it looked like he was bobbing his head to music. He countered, "And considering that you called me…"

"Alright I get it but Dean knows about you so…"

Sean chuckled at that, "True. Honest truth is that I prefer talking to you." He walked with Sam with his hands behind his back and adjusted the pack that was slung across his back. He knew that he was called there for a reason. "What has your dander up Sam?"

Deciding to not beat around the bush Sam came right out and asked, "Why did you dump this job on us?"

"That is blunt for you Sam, but it is preferable," Sean replied with a slight shake of his head. He glanced around to make sure that they weren't being followed. "I do have a question for you. Why do you question your calling?"

"I asked first," Sam countered. He kept his voice even tempered since it was frustrating to talk to Sean. At least Kesset was comic relief. "Look I know I called you but I want to know why you dropped this on us knowing that we have a situation?"

"I told you," Sean replied, "I am not a hunter."

"But why us, Sean?" Sam stopped walking and turned to look at Sean. When he was looking at the man face to face, more or less, he continued, "This kind of thing is not keeping a low profile since you were the one that pointed out that I have a target on my back."

Sean studied Sam, grateful that his hoodie hid his facial features. He knew Sam had a point to this and didn't blame him for being upset. He replied, "True, but would you drop everything, stop hunting because of a situation?"

Sam looked to the side and sighed. He looked at Sean and replied, "I want to do my job and save people but not if it puts someone at unnecessary risk."

"You put people at risk on the job and vice versa," Sean pointed out in a low voice. He paused before continuing, "You hunt with your brother and the Malachi."

"Can you not call her that?"

"It is her name… One of many in fact," Sean pointed out unnecessarily. He knew that the Winchesters knew all the names, or at least the more common, names that their friend went by. "It shouldn't matter which one is used. They all point to the same person. As the playwright says what's in a name?"

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. True it shouldn't matter but he understood Angela's reluctance to be referred to by such. On some level it was to defy the dicks with wings since she was more or less annoyed to pissed off with them, with the exception of a few. On another Sam got the distinct impression that she operated under the impression that she didn't deserve as such even if it was justified and it wasn't too far from his current path of redemption in terms of the self-berating. He also saw the justification and that further cemented his opinion that she wasn't some horrible monster, a freak of nature, but someone who chose to fight against a reputation of her race and prove that it was actions that defined a person.

Looking at Sean, Sam made a slight clicking sound with his tongue and countered, "Some names can bring problems and I'd rather not have them."

"And why not?"

Sam wondered if Sean was doing this on purpose. It seemed that the friends that Angela made seemed to delight in being a pain in the ass. They wanted to push him and it drove him crazy. "I told you because we have a situation that can be a problem."

"A problem for who?"

"You really are an ass," Sam countered with a narrowed look.

"I am merely asking questions," Sean asked with a shrug. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Such is my nature considering what I do. Also I find that what people say tend to be vastly different from what they really mean."

"And maybe it's none of your damn business."

"Maybe but what are you concerned about? You must have noticed that she can take care of herself." Sean peered at Sam. Maybe he was pushing it but after following them around for a while, he picked up on things.

"Maybe as an adult but not in her current state."

"Please. It is simple considering a certain store robbery."

"You know this is over. All I wanted to know is why you dumped this on us when there are probably other hunters out there since it is your job to find it or whatever it is the hell you do." Sam would have gestured a bit wildly but he was holding the box of food and that reminded him he had a hungry dhampir child who was probably annoying the hell out of Dean. He starting walking away not caring if Sean was following him or not; he was done.

"If you must know, there are some things that must be handled by those with the experience and understanding," Sean replied as he watched Sam leave.

Sam stopped in his tracks. Understanding? He turned to look at Sean who was staring at him with a bland expression. He raised his brow in query, "You mean that it is a job for Angie."

"Can you think of anyone who might understand what is going on?"

"She's stuck in a four year old body and asks us things she would know as an adult. How would she understand?" Sam's expression conveyed his agitation at the absurdness of Sean's suggestion.

"It is a thought to keep in mind." Sean looked at Sam's expression and could tell that he wasn't buying it. He sighed, "Fine. This was relayed to me by someone higher up. That's all I can say and I don't know where they got their information. Just keep it in mind." He paused and then added, "Also, I have a warning for you Sam."

Sam paused a moment. "What warning?"

"Just that there are those who are hunters and those that… hunt the hunters," Sean replied as he tried to find the right words. "There are rumors going on about what let Lucifer out. There are also rumors that it wasn't just you but…"

"But what?"

"There are some that think Absolution may have had a role in it." Sean looked around as if to make sure that they weren't being followed. "There are those hunting for her."

"What do I do?"

Sean gave a slight shrug. "What you need to do. Perhaps it is time to turn to allies."

Sam felt his throat convulse. They didn't need this now and it struck a nerve. He nodded, "Thanks Sean, but I still think it was a bad idea to give use this."

"We have what is given. It is up to what we choose to do with it." Sean looked at Sam and nodded, "Safety and peace, Sam Winchester."

Sam heaved a worried sigh as Sean melded into the shadows and was gone. This was something to inform Dean of but he couldn't help but think of the repercussions that would follow. True that he and his brother were getting along better but he still had his anxieties that he would be blamed for putting her in danger as well as the fact that Dean was buying his time.

The more immediate nerve that had been struck was how he felt about putting her in danger. He couldn't help but feel that because she chose to be with them… his actions damned her. He reminded himself that she forgave him but it was difficult keep it in mind since he scrutinized his actions to the point that the ridiculous notion that his brushing her hair in the morning was a problem. He didn't look forward to the conversation with his brother but he was done with the lies and secrets and they were under a silent agreement that anything that affected Angela was worth discussing especially in her current state.

He managed to find a means of talking about it after dinner. Angela expressed her liking for the turkey burger and it put Dean in the mood for teasing Sam about making her into a health nut followed by bath time and resulted in Sam being the one to lull her to sleep by letting her cuddle in his lap. It was hardly ideal to tell Dean about what he learned but he could tell that the wheels were turning in his brother's head about what to do and that Dean was trying very hard not to put it on him. It was hardly reassuring as he sat in the darkened room holding a sleeping little dhampir.

"Sleep Sammy."

Sam frowned and looked down as he was pulled out of his thoughts. Angela was still asleep and holding onto that teddy bear. She yawned in her sleep and repeated what she said while adding that it was okay. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner and paused when she shifted but only to move closer. He then continued trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably. He looked back down wondering what he was going to do. He would protect her right now; that was a step in making things right with her. What happened afterwards he would have to think of something else since she could take care of herself. It haunted his thoughts as he adjusted his position and finally drifted off to sleep.

_I'm sorry for this Angie. I'll make it up to you because I really care about you._

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like they might not be dealing with a witch and Sam gets some bad news that perhaps his worst fear is coming to light. Keep watching for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning brought another phone call and had the Winchesters at the hospital. Unfortunately Sam was antsy because they left Angela in the room with Kesset. After the discussion, Dean suggested that they 'put bird boy to good use'. Sam had nothing against Kesset since he saw the level of devotion to her safety. The fact that he was willing to rip Zachariah apart for hurting her in his dad's storage unit won major points with him and made him feel a little better about leaving her behind.

It was an ordeal since Angela said she wanted to go. She was ready to demand it until Dean explained that they needed her to stay put just to make sure that she was okay. He explained that they had to go back to the hospital since more bad stuff happened… in short Sam was sure she didn't buy it. She gave that raised brow look that was evident of her adult self at Dean and he thought she was going to say that his excuse was the sorriest one she heard of. Instead of that she looked at him for confirmation.

Sam contemplating with going along with Dean's story but he could tell that she wasn't buying it. He had told Dean to tell her the truth but his brother was insistent upon treating her like a little girl to the point of sometimes he ignored she picked up more than expected. Maybe it was a good thing on some level since she did have insecurities about being accepted. In this case though… he didn't think it was a good idea.

It was partially easy to ignore the look Dean gave him when Sam explained that they wanted her to stay with Kesset because something bad was out there and they didn't want her hurt. She seemed to have accepted that more readily than Dean's but she said that she understood what Dean meant now. So now they were at the hospital after getting the call about something strange and unusual occurring during the night.

Sam looked into the room to see a man with a swollen jaw. He still couldn't believe it and it made it seem that his troubles were miniscule at the moment. He considered that since Kesset was watching Angela and she had Cerebus and between those two… He shook his head as he watched the man wave away the nurse and turned to head back to Dean.

As he walked down the hall, Sam felt something brush him and frowned. He turned and saw the back of a man, probably a visitor, but nothing else. It felt familiar but he wasn't sure. He returned his focus and continued towards where his brother was flirting with one of the nurse's on duty. He resisted strongly the urge to roll his eyes since more than likely his brother may have conjured a date out of the whole thing. For once he was glad that Angela was back at the motel since this would have been awkward to explain.

Dean for his part was doing his job but who said that he couldn't have a little bit of fun and get a date out of it? There was no iron clad rule and it wasn't like it didn't do the trick. He smiled his most charming smile at the nurse and said, "Well I appreciate that, Nurse... Freemont." He looked at her ID to make sure he got the name right. It really looked bad if you didn't get the name right and considering the number of one night stands he had.

"Please, call me Jen," the nurse replied with a smile.

Dean grinned, "Oh. Jen it is." He couldn't help but watch as she left to get back to work. He appreciated a good looking body. He looked at Sam who looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes at him. He sobered after grinning and asked, "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?"

"Not exactly," Sam replied, "But close." He pulled out the notepad he had written on and started reading from it, "He wrote up a description. Five foot ten, three hundred and fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy." He looked at his brother, knowing that it sounded like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Dean blinked as he stared at Sam. He had heard stranger things but something like that… He still had his moments. He replied, "So, he's obviously whacked-out on painkillers."

Sam was willing to concede to that but considering their line of work… "Maybe but what it was got in past locked doors and windows, without triggering the alarm." He looked at his brother to at least consider things. Then again if he thought about it, Angela could sneak in without tripping alarms though he had yet to see that.

"Come on, the tooth fairy?" Dean looked at his brother to see if he really was buying the story. It was ridiculous to be conjured up by someone high on pain pills. He would know that firsthand since he dreamed of Alice and Wonderland every time or some weird place that had to do with fairy tales if he was sick with fever or way out of there on the good stuff.

Sam gave a slight shrug at that. The story got better so to speak. "And, it left thrity-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth."

They paused in the hall and looked at each other. Dean had to concede that this was on par with the joy buzzer and the itching powder. To top it off there was some serious shit that was on the dangerous side for their girl. "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some," he said with a slightly smug look. "There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers – they say they got it from mixing pop rocks and coke. Another guy... his face froze that way." He gave a slight cough at that.

Sam raised his brow at that last part. "What way?"

Dean looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. What he was going to show Sam was something that… Sighing he put his fingers in his mouth and pulled his lips out and crossed his eyes. He saw Sam's expression and released his face saying, "He uh – held it too long, and it... stuck."

It sounded even worse that the biker guy dressed as the tooth fairy and yet it was on equal footing; it was so ridiculous that you sort of wanted to laugh and sort of didn't. Sam listened as Dean added quietly that they were flying in a plastic surgeon to help the poor guy. He had to admit that without Angela, they were a bit stuck and it was rather embarrassing to a degree. It also brought to light that they had taken her for granted. He was spending a little too much time talking to Sean lately.

Looking at Dean, Sam replied, "So, if you add all that up... I got nothing."

"But we know it's not a witch. Angie straightened that out." Dean looked at Sam as they started walking down the hall again. "That's something."

That was truth but it was hardly reassuring into figuring out what the problem was. Sam replied, "Yeah but that is one in whatever. You thinking of having her sniff them all out?"

"Might have to," Dean replied with a shrug. "She's the one with the sniffer and hell on four legs can confirm it."

Sam shook his head at that. Well aware he was behaving like a mothering parent, he replied, "Not gonna happen."

"What's the problem Sam?" Dean stopped to look at his brother and could plainly see that the overprotectiveness was starting to flare up.

"You know what Dean," Sam replied.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's going crazy here."

Sam shot a look at Dean. "Look… Dean… not today please."

"Okay then why are you so huffy?"

"Because she's vulnerable," Sam replied as he turned to point out the obvious. He kept his voice low so they weren't overheard. "Yeah she may have her powers but she still…" Did he really need to spell it out to Dean?

"Yeah I get it. But just so you know Sam, the size isn't all that matters. She can kick ass no matter what size. Her current one is… more how she deals with people." Dean looked at Sam and wondered if anything he said was going to make sense.

"She deals with people all the time."

Dean shook his head and started walking. This was trying his patience. He didn't see though that Sam had responded that way on purpose. Sam had figured that part out from the beginning. He had watched her and had seen how she would shower her affection on children more readily than an adult and he had talked to her when Dean wasn't around and the way she spoke and what she said… It felt fragile at best and he didn't want to admit to anything and break it… whatever it was.

Dean thought his brother was being clueless and decided to change the subject back to the case. Thing was… he had nothing. Then he remembered something from when he played with Angela a couple times back. He then said, "I thought sea monkeys were real."

Sam frowned at the change in the subject but decided to go along with it. How could it hurt? "They are. They're brine shrimp."

"No, no, no," Dean corrected, "I mean like in the ads, you know like the sea monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea monkey husband and the sea monkey kids play with the dog in the sea monkey castle... real. I mean I was six, but I believed it." He looked at Sam as he stopped walking.

"Okay. So what's your point?"

"My point is maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the pop rocks and coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you – they're all lies that kids believe." Dean counted off on his fingers each of the strange occurrences as he named them off. "Hell I managed to convince Angie that Samadean was really a gnome in disguise. Had her making the funniest faces ever."

"What the…?" Sam looked at Dean like he was insane and wondered what else his brother did with Angela when he wasn't around. Not to mention that he referred to the bear by name which he couldn't recall Dean ever doing since he gave it to her.

Dean cut off Sam before he could get into another huff, "Look the point is they are all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true," Sam replied. His look told Dean that they weren't done with what Dean mentioned. He could keep his mind focused on the job. "Okay, so whatever's doing this is re-shaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or... of a trickster." Sam made a face as he contemplated the possibility that it might be the trickster. It wasn't too far off the beaten path since the one they knew had a wicked sense of humor in terms of doing just desserts on his victims.

"Yeah. And the sense of humor of a nine-year-old," Dean added.

"Or you," Sam pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean made a face at Sam's comment as he followed his freakishly huge younger brother out of the hospital.

"You know what I mean," Sam countered, not looking in Dean's direction. "It's the same kind as Angie except hers is more mature."

"You have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"No." Sam kept walking to the car where he waited for his brother. When Dean was close enough, he added, "Because it's true." He then got into the car saying nothing else.

Dean made a slight face at that. If that was a compliment then he'd roll with it. It was just a pity that their girl wasn't there to hear it and in her adult form. He would have liked to have seen the look on her face. But alas they had a job to do. He drove them back to the motel to find it empty save for a penned note from Kesset stating that they were out. It was going to make a seemingly good day go downhill and fast.

* * *

Angela knew that she was supposed to stay with Kesset. It had been made clear to her that she was to stay with him because he would keep her safe from the 'baddens'. It was frustrating because she was supposed to help them with this job they were doing. She couldn't explain how or why she knew but that she just did. She did try and explain it to Sam though but in the end they told her to stay with Kesset and Cerebus. She followed that… mostly.

Once Sam and Dean were gone she tugged gently on Kesset's wings. She knew that it would catch his attention but she didn't want to hurt him. Once she had his attention she said, "Go to where sick people get better."

Kesset for his part knew that was not what the Winchesters had in mind when they asked him to watch her. He didn't blame them in the least since he knew what Sam meant about her being hunted and those rumors. It made his own feathers ruffle in agitation to the point where he would rip someone's arms off. He even protested saying, "You are supposed to stay here princess."

Angela wasn't thwarted and she said, "Kess stay with me. I wants to see where sick people get better."

It was simple logic and Kesset was at a loss. He may be the adult but he was bound as a guardian of the princess; he essentially was subjugated to her whims. So if she asked or ordered him to dance around naked in front of the warrior nobles, he had to do it. She was royalty and he was her especial guard. He hoped that Sam would at least see that flaw in a pretty much perfect plan since he seemed to understand more about things but it didn't work out.

In the end, he penned a note stating that it was the princess' desire to go out. It was the truth essentially since it was her desire to go out. At least they were comfortable leaving her in his care. He just didn't want to be on the receiving end of Dean's temper since he would probably lose his own and with his wings out… not a pretty picture since he could recall the last fight he had been in and that was when he was a fledgling.

"Kess flies us n Ceebee follows like pit dog."

So they ended up in the hospital with Kesset using his wings to get them there. Cerebus followed on foot and became invisible as his kind was wont to do. Kesset should have guessed Angela's motives when she led the way back to the patient she had been talking to when he found her. His cheeks flushed when she literally dragged him in there even though his wings made it look like he stumbled in as he tried to make them fit. He looked down automatically and apologized, "I am sorry for interrupting."

Kate had been there overnight to make sure the tests weren't a fluke and was finishing putting on her sweater. She looked at the little girl and then her companion who looked like the expression of a blushing virgin. She thought it kind of cute especially when he apologized. She replied, "You're not. I'm just leaving. Hey there kiddo. Got lost again?"

"Nope. Kess needs to see Kate n then we go to work," Angela replied hugging her bear under one arm. She tugged on Kesset's arm to pull him in.

Kate couldn't help but giggle since Kesset was blushing madly and Angela looked pleased. She laughed when Angela released her guardian and left the room saying that they better play nice. She looked at Kesset who looked like he had met his maker and teased, "I guess the little matchmaker tricked you."

"She gives a command and I obey," Kesset replied in a mutter as he averted his gaze. "I apologize."

"Well the first thing is to stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

Kate couldn't help but laugh since she found tall and handsome cute in that puppy… no it was something else kind of way. She said, "Stop it. You're gonna make it seem like something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you," Kesset replied. He looked up and continued, "You are young and healthy. Suitable to bear offspring when you choose." As soon as he said it he wished that he had been more firm in his protests on coming.

In the meantime, Angela wandered around the hospital. She peeked in the various rooms, sniffing out for the strange odor she smelled when she sniffed the joy buzzer. She didn't mean to be mean and leave Kesset alone with Kate but he needed to see her. He would figure it out soon enough but right now she was on a mission to figure out what was wrong.

What was happening was bad but it wasn't the mean bad. It wasn't the things that really meant to hurt people. It was different. She skirted through the halls using her nose and conferred with an invisible Cerebus to make sure she was on the right track. She found the man with the swollen jaw, the kids with bad tummy aches and the man with the scary/funny face. They all that that strange smell about them and it wasn't the smelly kind that Dean liked to tease Sam about. She wrinkled her nose as she sniffed in each room.

Somehow she managed to avoid being seen by nurses, doctors and Sam and Dean. She wandered the hall and made her way back to Kesset. She grinned when she found him holding Kate's suitcase in one hand and she was grasping his wrist gently and he was still blushing up a storm while politely answering Kate's questions. Angela walked in and looked at the pair as Kate asked, "Where have you been kiddo?"

"Finding what hurted people," Angela answered truthfully.

Kesset felt his wings ruffled in alarm and didn't notice that the one closest to Kate brushed her shoulder gently until he felt the contact. His eyes widened at what he had done since that gesture was… considered intimate. He was also startled at the blunt honesty that Angela was giving in her answers. He felt the flush rise at the back of his neck.

Kate felt the brush that was gentle on her shoulder. There was nothing there but she sensed that it was from Kesset. He looked embarrassed by what Angela said but he was also blushing more like when he first walked in. The brush on her shoulder had her wondering as she looked at Kesset but then directed her attention to Angela. She replied, "Well there are a lot of people that are hurt or sick that come here."

"You don't. You okay," Angela replied. She looked at Kesset and asked, "Right Kess?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. He then added, "Perhaps we should see you to your car Miss Kate."

Kate would have corrected Kesset but chose not to and agreed with his assessment. They went out to her car and helped her pack. Mostly it was Kesset making sure that her bag was in the car and he did a visual inspection of the car. She would have laughed at the peculiar manner in which he looked at her car but she refrained from it. She raised her brow when he looked at Angela and she said, "It's okay Kess. It will get Kate home."

Kate didn't know what to think but she was interested in the shy, tall and handsome. It was refreshing and she thought it adorable that he was watching after his charge with a protective air. She said, "Okay. I know Betty will get me home." She patted the roof of her Honda Accord lovingly.

"Betty keeps her word," Angela said with a beaming smile.

Kate looked at Angela with a peculiar look. There was something about the little girl that she couldn't put her finger on and her friend was the same. It struck her interest and had her curious. She smiled at the little girl in agreement before turning her attention to Kesset and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kesset replied keeping his head lowered, feeling the hot flush on his cheeks. Why was he behaving like this? "It should be a good day for you. Enjoy your life."

Kate chuckled at his response. It sounded like it was part of a bad comedy but it was cute and endearing. She opened her purse and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it and handed it out to Kesset, Shyly she said, "Well thank you for your help. Look uh… maybe we could get together for a drink or something. Dinner." She offered the slip of paper. "This is my number."

Kesset took the proffered slip of paper and looked at it. He wasn't sure what to do next until he felt a gentle tug on his wings. He recognized the touch and swallowed as his skin remained flushed. He tore off a piece of the paper and borrowed Kate's pen and wrote the number to the cell phone Dean had given him. He handed the paper and the pen to Kate, "Uh… this is mine. A gathering may be nice."

Kate giggled and replied, "You really are like a cute schoolboy." She smiled studying Kesset and added, "Take care of yourself Kess. Take care of the kiddo there."

"I do as I am commanded," Kesset replied well aware that his speech was not what Dean would call smooth. "I take my duty seriously."

"No doubt." On impulse Kate gave Kesset a peck on the cheek before opening the driver's door. "See you later."

Kesset merely stared as the Accord pulled out of the hospital lot trying to comprehend what had just happened. He felt a tiny hand take his larger one and he looked down to see Angela look up at him. She asked in a seemingly innocent expression, "Kess see now?"

Kesset studied Angela as he thought about her words. He had some trouble believing that she was capable of setting him up on a date. He knew Dean tried when they first met but that was more blatant and for the most part he didn't need to try considering a slut threw herself at him even when he said no. He asked, "Why?"

"Kess needs to see. Kess needs to be happy. Not his fault about papa," Angela replied with a solemn expression. Her tawny eyes were serious but full of emotion and willing to be sorry. She added, "I'm sorry if youse feel bad Kess. But I sees. Can you see?" She was completely apologetic for what she had done but she wanted her point to be made.

Kesset held the slip of paper in his hand and looked at it. He didn't quite appreciate the method but he understood the intention. He looked back down at the little girl. He put the slip in his pocket and said, "I will see… eventually." He gave a slight smile with that.

Angela smiled in return. She then said, "Found bad smell in sick people place. Like the shocky toy. It's bad but not bad. Needs to find it."

Kesset didn't like the idea of that. True he was supposed to watch her but them wandering around while there was the possibility of danger… It just wasn't a good idea. He said, "I don't think that is a good idea princess."

"Needs to find it Kess," Angela stressed. Her expression became firm and serious. "Needs to find it before wrong person does. It is bad but not bad. Needs to find it and talk to them. Need to make them see."

It was a peculiar phrase to Kesset as he stared at her. He still didn't like the idea of them wandering around like that and he was certain that the Winchesters weren't going to like it. He looked around and then at Angela and asked, "What do you propose, princess?"

"Follow my nose n Ceebee's nose near room."

* * *

**A/N:** More things happen and Angie plays matchmaker with Kess on a side note while being herself. Keep watching for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam had been worried but was relieved. He trusted Kesset but was unnerved that the guard had been 'bullied' into catering to Angela's demands. He said, "So you're watching her?"

_She is the warrior princess, Sam. She is not a child._

"I know that but…" Sam sighed as he leaned against the wall while slapping the map he had purchased against his thigh. "Please don't let anything happen to her."

_I will do as is my calling Sam. You have my word on that._

Sam knew the young guard was telling the truth. While he was glad that Angela was being looked after, he felt some regret that it was by someone that was young. It didn't occur to him that Kesset was a couple of centuries old but he wasn't far off the mark in that he was young compared to other members of the Guard. If that point had been made to him he would have gotten it since he had encountered people like that before.

_Sam… the Guard has a duty to the family and what is theirs. I swear that she will not come to harm._

"I know. Thanks Kess," Sam replied as he started back towards the room.

He and Dean had come back to the room to find Kesset's penned note. It was automatic for Dean to be a little pissed at that but that was followed by admiration at the degree of manipulation on Angela's part. They both knew that Kesset would follow orders even if they were loosely interpreted as they had been in this case. They really should have anticipated that move from her even though they had some confidence that their lame ass explanation would suffice. They had traveled with her long enough to know some of her ways.

Angela always was one to do things her own way. Sam saw that from the beginning and he saw that her way was a means of keeping people at arm's length or further away. She certainly had been that way when they officially met in Chicago and later they found out why. It had been fragile in the beginning and what happened in Wyoming could have shattered it completely. It was no wonder she questioned her position continuously and it was her way to bear burdens alone and not let anyone in but it had been a breakthrough when he asked her to at least consider what she did before she did it.

When they found the note, Sam figured she was doing things her way. He never doubted her ability but he was concerned that given the state of her mind in terms of thought processes… She may not fully understand the consequences of her actions. In fact her actions were like those of a child in that she logically and in childlike fashion came to conclusions and acted upon them. That was what had him worried. He didn't doubt Kesset but he couldn't help but be worried and it was because he cared about her and he felt like an ass that he hadn't shown it enough.

_She just needs to exercise her abilities._

"I know just… keep her out of trouble. Once I hook up with Dean, we'll go from there."

_Hook up?_

_Sammy talks to Deanie, Kess._

Sam felt his lip twitch in a smile as he heard her voice explaining what he meant. It was full of that patient understanding that he knew. It was one of the few things he was glad didn't change. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Kesset answer her by asking why use that instead of being direct. It was pretty funny and only confirmed what Dean told him of his previous encounters.

_Sammy?_

Sam realized that Angela was talking to him and replied, "I'm here Angie."

_Looking for bad thing that not bad. Youse and Deanie finds the bad thing after not bad thing._

Sam took a moment to piece together what she was saying. It sounded like she figured out that whatever it was could have attracted the attention of something worse. Usually that kind of thing sounded too farfetched but this was Angela. Even though she was a child literally, she picked up on things that were not quite so easily picked out. "Something else is here?"

_Don't know. Don't let bad thing find it._

The little voice sounded confused as if trying to comprehend what she was saying. He had seen that before and it made her frustrated that she would know something but not understand how or why. One time nearly sent her into tears and that was another mini crisis that nearly resulted in Bobby's living room looking like a hurricane went through it. Since then both Winchesters and Bobby tried to make the effort to be understanding.

Sam was quick to usher in soothing tones, "It's okay Angie. Dean and I will take care of it."

_I knows it. Sammy and Deanie always come._

Sam could almost see her beaming her little smile at him along with that look of complete trust and faith. Come to think of it, she always showed that face every time they were on a job. She charged in having complete faith that they had her back and she had theirs. And he sure threw that back in her face. He knew it and if it took him beyond fighting the Apocalypse to make it up to her, then…

_Don't feel douche, Sammy. It's okay._

Sam looked at the phone after pulling it away from his ear slightly. He really had to talk to Dean about the way he talked around her. It was bad enough she used little kid names when she was name calling things or people. When she started in on the swearing… it sounded so wrong.

_Sammy, it's okay. Always love you._

Sam sighed knowing that she was trying to tell him something important. The last part had him pause. He felt his lip twitch slightly as he replied, "Love you too."

_Here Kess. Sammy okay._

_ My apologies Sam. She was insistent._

"No problem," Sam made haste to reassure the young guard and to divert the conversation away from what had just been exchanged between him and Angela. "Just make sure she stays out of trouble."

_I will honor your request._

Sam was tempted to try and correct Kesset's speech but that would have been futile at best. He was a bit like Castiel and trying to get him to understand things was… He could say it was entertaining considering that Dean felt like he was starting all over again and Kesset was funnier when he didn't understand something. Instead he merely replied, "Thanks Kess. Talk to you later."

Sam waited until Kesset hung up and thoughtfully stared at nothing before remembering the map in his pocket. They had a job to do. He would just have to trust Kesset on this. He opened the door to find Dean eating a ham sandwich of all things and the tray of ham still sitting on the table. Sam couldn't help it, "Dude, seriously… Still with the ham?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother and opted more for the annoyed look that could turn into the bitch face.

"We don't have a fridge," Dean replied with his mouth full of ham goodness. The sandwich was barely held together by his hands having put that much meat into it. "And hell on four legs… isn't around to be a garbage disposal."

Sam knew it was pointless to argue or say anything. Dean liked his bacon cheeseburgers and its other meat relatives. It was better to just let him be. He walked over to the table waving his map, "Well I found something." He spread the map open on the table and pointed out the sites of the various incidents, "Uh, tooth fairy attack was here, pop rocks and coke was here, and then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer, all located within a two-mile radius."

Dean watched as he finished the bite he had taken. "So we've got a blast-zone of weird, and inside fantasy becomes reality, then."

"Looks like it."

"Okay then, what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean stared at the map looking at the 'blast radius' that Sam had created. He took another bite of his sandwich, not caring that he appeared to be rude.

Sam for his part ignored it. He would much rather have Angela there to tell Dean off about his bad table manners. "Four acres of farmland, and a house," he replied. He tapped the area they were looking for on the map.

"Our motel isn't in that circle by any chance?"

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously the moment he asked the question. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but if it were something serious… "Yeah. Why?"

Dean held up his hand trying to look sheepish. His hand was covered in hair. He showed it to Sam and noticed the reaction.

"Oh… dude… that's not what I think it is, is it?" Sam was certain he didn't want to know but he couldn't help himself.

"I got bored," Dean explained, "And the nurse was hot."

Sam ran his hand through his locks. This was one time that he was glad Angela wasn't there to see it. He didn't even want to contemplate on the possibility that she would actually get the gist of what was going on. The only thing that came out was, "You know, you can go blind from that too."

Dean made a face at that. Then he remembered something, "Oh… maybe you might want to have Kess bring back Angie."

"Why?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Remember when I said that I convinced her that the bear was a gnome in disguise?"

"You didn't…" It dawned on Sam what Dean was getting at. "Dean, where did you tell her that?"

"I don't know."

Sam paced around trying not to lose his temper. "So she's out there with a potential death trap. Nice going Dean."

"Hey it was something I made up. Doesn't mean that it's true," Dean pointed out. "It's not like she's doing it. Is she?"

"Don't be stupid."

Dean motioned for Sam to calm down. "Relax Sam. Just call and ask Kess if the teddy bear tried to strangle her or something."

"Not funny." Sam glared at Dean while he pulled out his cell. He dialed the number that belonged to Kesset and put it on speaker. When Kesset answered, Sam asked, "Kess, are there any problems?"

_None. We are walking._

Dean motioned at Sam that he was overreacting. "See. Nothing to it. Give me five minutes, we'll go check out that house."

_We are walking towards a house surrounded by farmland. This looks different from the Nile._

Dean paused in his tracks. Sam was looking livid and ready to bolt the moment Kesset mentioned the house. Was it coincidence? Maybe, maybe not and considering that they were dealing with Angela… He motioned for Sam to calm down and said, "Kess… try to keep Angie out of trouble. Like go away from there."

There was no sound and it appeared that the line disconnected. Worst case scenario popped into mind and Dean made a beeline to the door to get the hair off his hand. He heard Sam shout, "Hey! Do _not_ use my razor!"

Dean knew that Sam was pissed and figured most of it was from that overprotectiveness that reared its head every now and then. Right now though it was directed at him for the whole teddy bear/gnome thing and because he was the most convenient with the newest bit of information about her wandering near where they were going to go. He wondered how much of it was Sam trying to 'make it up to her' and how much of it was because he honestly cared about her. He couldn't worry about that now and deciding to be nice pulled out a fresh razor and started shaving.

* * *

"Youse needs to charge it Kess. Not last forever."

Kesset looked down at Angela as he held the phone. They had been cut off from Sam when the battery died out. At least the voice didn't say he was running out of minutes. That was annoying. At least he figured that part out. This was new and he was still trying to grasp the concept of electricity. "I can see that, princess. What do I do?"

Angela looked up at Kesset with a solemn expression that changed into one that said the answer should be obvious and replied, "Charge it."

Kesset looked at her and then at the phone. She wanted him to do that? He peered at the phone and held it in his palm. He lifted his hand ready to do what she asked. He barely had the chant started when she put her little hand on his wrist to stop him. "Not that Kess. Plug in the wall charge," she said trying to describe how Sam and Dean charged their phones.

Kesset looked at it and her. It was something he would have to ask either Winchester later to fix and explain to him. He nodded and put it in his jacket pocket. He looked around feeling like he may have made a mistake in bringing her here. "Why are we here?"

Angela wrapped her hand around Cerebus and hugged her teddy close. She replied, "This where nose said to go. See Kess?"

Kesset could see pretty much. He twitched his wings to get a feel for things around them. "I see a house and a lot of land. How could one person own so much?"

"The not so bad thing here," Angela replied. She looked off in the distance as if to see something, not aware that her little eyes actually glowing. "Needs to see and talk."

Kesset fluttered his wings to shield her from view, forgetting that no one but the Winchesters and Angela could see them. They would still be able to see her. His concern was the fact that her eyes were glowing. That was an indication that her powers were at work and he knew well enough that in this time it was in that category of strange and unusual like his wings.

"Why youse doing that?"

Kesset looked down to see Angela looking at him with a confused expression. He replied, "I'm protecting you."

"Only I see," she replied as she pointed at his wings. She didn't mind that they were wrapped around her. She was fascinated by them and she couldn't help but want to touch them. She was respectful though and didn't touch unless she was given permission to do so except once or twice when she was trying to get attention or the urge to touch was too strong.

Kesset looked at his wings and realized how ridiculous his attempt was. He retracted them and in a rare treat, he gently brushed the tip of one on her shoulder. His lips twitched into a smile when she giggled since he did tickle her. "My apologies."

"Your bad," she nodded.

"Yes my… bad," Kesset said not certain why she said that but he was astute enough to figure out that she was saying he made a mistake. He frowned as he tried to comprehend it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts since it was something that could be talked about later though how well it was explained to him was up for debate. He said, "Your eyes were glowing."

"Sammy said I was special," Angela replied like it was an obvious answer. She pointed at her teeth and added, "He showed me."

Kesset couldn't help but smile. He actually liked the fact that it was Sam that explained things to her. He sensed though that a lot had been spoken with Sam's explanation but the major thing was an affirmation that Sam truly had feelings for her and accepted her for who she was. Certainly the guilt was rolling off in waves and Kesset didn't quite understand why. True he understood that it would come from starting the Apocalypse but it seemed that Sam had maybe the misplaced idea that he needed to earn her forgiveness and trust again, which he thought ridiculous. She trusted him with complete faith as evident by her childlike demeanor.

"Needs to go now Kess. Needs to see the not bad," Angela said as she gently tugged on his wing, being careful in her touch with the feathers.

Kesset was surprised at how gentle the touch was even though she was tugging on his wing. The expression on her face suggested that she was being kind for tickling her. It was something to think about and collect in terms of memories. He nodded and said, "How are you going to explain?"

Angela frowned as she processed the question. She then said in a matter of fact tone, "Go to door and knock."

Kesset made a slight movement with his head but understood where this was going. As much as he was uneasy that she was what Dean said was calling the shots, he was not going to be a disgrace. He would protect her. He just got the feeling that he should at least suggest that they go back to the motel. It would alleviate Sam's worry; he wasn't discounting Dean but Sam's protective nature was on overdrive and the guard could tell that he was trying not to be overbearing with it. "It is not a good idea little princess."

"It's okay Kess," Angela said and then turned to walk up to the door of the house.

Kesset sighed knowing that if he were to manhandle her she would be within her rights to unleash her powers against him. Also he would not hear the end of it from the human mother Ellen. That woman he sensed was a formidable force even though she was mortal. He may be considered brave but he wasn't stupid. Still… "Princess, you shouldn't," he said as he caught up to her and looked up to where she was standing on the porch.

Angela turned to look at Kesset. She took in his concerned expression and sensed that he was nervous. She twitched her nose and smelled his fear. She looked at him with a worried expression, "What youse scared Kess? The not bad thing here. It's okay."

"It's not that…" Kesset stopped and looked down, not sure of what to say.

Angela got down from the porch and walked up to him. "It's okay Kess. I smells it. Not bad." She took his hand and gave a slight tug of reassurance. "Kess watch me. Make sure the bad stay away." She beamed a smile.

Kesset sighed after looking at her. She was giving him a look that said she trusted him. He found it surprising that she was so free with it. Then again maybe it was always there and carefully hidden behind the barriers her adult self had put in place to protect herself. Still he was bound to obey her and the Winchesters asked her to watch her and keep her from harm… "Alright," he said.

Angela beamed a smile and grabbed his hand and tugged him up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. She put a hand on Cerebus when the door opened to reveal a boy. She said, "Hello."

"Hi," the boy said a bit nervous and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Comes to see you," Angela replied in a direct manner. "New here. My friend Kess brought me." She moved her head in an inquisitive manner, her dark hair sweeping like a silk cloth. She was wearing the headband that Sam put in her hair that day. It had a braided look and the color matched her locks. She asked, "Can we come in?"

The boy looked at her. He looked at Cerebus and then Kesset. His gaze then reverted back to Angela. He then opened the door and said, "Okay." He held the door open for her.

Angela walked in with a smile. She paused and asked, "Okay for Ceebee?" She patted Cerebus on his shoulder.

"It's okay," the boy said. He held it open while the strange trio walked in. He looked at Kesset for a moment and then closed the door. He walked into the living room asking, "You want something to drink?"

"Water, please," Angela replied. She stood by Cerebus until the boy brought back a glass of water. She smiled as she took it. "Thank you."

"Jesse," the boy offered.

Angela took a sip. "Angie."

Jesse gave a slight smile as he looked at the tiny girl. She was not from around there but she was nice. She was also pretty for a girl. He took the glass and took it back to the kitchen when she had finished. He came back and saw the girl petting her dog and it looked like she was talking to him. He asked, "Can I pet him?"

Angela looked at Jesse. She had picked up the scent she recognized from the toy that was bad. It was familiar but he was a nice boy. It had her puzzled. She smiled though and said, "Okay. This is Ceebee. He's a good boy."

Jesse was surprised when Angela took his hand and brought it over to put on the dog's head. She didn't grab or pull hard. It was rather gentle and she guided the direction that Cerebus liked the best. She then released his hand to let him continue petting the dog. When the dog rumbled and gave him a slight lick, he pulled a face but ended up smiling and a giggle came out.

"Ceebee," Angela scolded in her childlike voice. She was smiling too. She looked at Jesse, "He likes you."

Jesse smiled back at Angela. He continued to pet the dog, liking the way how the fur felt in his fingers. He had never seen a dog as big as him before and he looked fierce but he was gentle. He looked at the girl who was smiling and said, "He's nice."

"Softie," Angela corrected.

Kesset had taken a position to watch the two children interact. He had picked up that the boy was what they were looking for but he didn't find him a threat. Even if he was, he wouldn't strike a child. He watched as they petted the hell hound and then went over to the couch to sit and start to talk. He turned so his ear was attuned to anything that might approach the house that would be deemed a threat and watched to make sure that nothing of the supernatural happened with Angela. He wasn't sure if the boy would understand.

"Youse a nice boy Jesse," Angela said.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the trouble came into the motel and Sam is ready to go angry moose while Angie is meeting Jesse. What next? Stay tuned for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You okay Sam?" Dean looked at his brother with a look of concern as they sat in the Impala before getting out to walk up to the house.

"I'm okay. Kess is with her," Sam replied as he calmed himself down. He had been upset since they found out that Angela was with Kess and they were in the house that they had been going to see anyway. He was upset because he didn't know what they were getting themselves into and she walked into it.

He consoled himself that Kesset would protect her. It still made him feel guilty since he promised himself that he would keep her safe. He sighed, "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine and we're having a talk later," Sam pointed out more like a parent did to a child. He got out of the Impala and straightened his suit.

Dean widened his eyes in surprise at Sam's demand for a talk. It changed to a slight smirk laced with pride he had for his little brother. Maybe he should trigger the overprotectiveness more. Might fast track the bonehead's path to realization of his feelings and hers. For now though he gave a slightly meek nod and earned a suspicious glare from Sam. Damn, he was getting too overprotective. He wondered how Angela dealt with it. "Fine, later. Let's get this thing over with, make sure she's okay."

"I know she's okay because Kess won't let anything happen to her," Sam said abruptly. He really needed to tone it down. And he was the reasonable one when it came to the two man job! Now it was like… he had no way to describe it at the moment. Fingering the lock picks in his jacket pocket he calmed down a little and added, "It'll be okay. Let's just figure out what's up with the house."

Dean looked at Sam trying to figure out what was going on. He could see his brother battling with the overwhelming desire to barge in and find their girl and whisk her away. It was almost animalistic and while the downstairs brain thought that a little kinky the upstairs brain was highly suspicious of it. The sad thing is that he normally would have gone to Angela for an answer for something like this.

"Okay then," Dean said as he adjusted the demon killing knife onto his belt. He wondered how it would look if Sam was wearing the chakram on his in a fit of humor and seriousness. He only thought about it since Sam carried it in his bag of stuff and would keep it nearby to use if there was a need to use it.

Both Winchesters adjusted their suits as they approached the house in the middle of farmland. Dean was surprised that their girl was able to walk there. Then again if Kess entertained her with a flight… It was something that was going to have to be asked later and hopefully Sam would have calmed down by then and he might escape the tongue lashing he had in mind. He motioned to Sam and he fingered the knife and Sam went to work to try and pick the lock to the house.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a nine year old boy looking up at them. Behind him was a little girl who was none other than Angela. She blinked and looked at the Winchesters with a look that clearly said she knew she was in trouble while the boy asked, "Can I help you?"

Sam covered his initial reaction of surprise when he saw Angela and the unmistakable signs of guilt on her face by replying, "Hi. What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" The boy looked up at the Winchesters and put a hand back in a reassuring gesture on Angela who was also looking up at them.

It was almost classic of the Winchesters for the brothers to look at each other when they were stuck in a difficult situation that needed a quick recovery. It was what they did now before pulling out their badges and Dean said, "The FBI."

"Let me see that," the boy said, reaching out to take Dean's badge. He studied it and asked, "So what, you guys don't knock?" He then looked back at them and handed Dean back his badge.

Dean smiled feeling awkward at the whole situation. It was like they missed something and it was biting them in the ass. He tried to keep up with the recovery and asked, "Are your parents home?"

"They work."

There was a slight shuffle of feet before Sam asked, "Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions? Maybe take a look around the house?"

"I dunno," the boy replied with a slight shrug as he glanced back at Angela. She had stepped back slightly but watching everything.

"Come on, you can trust us," Dean replied as he held up his badge, "We're the authorities."

It was a lame ass reason since it was too stupid to take seriously. However it seemed that the boy believed them and Angela wasn't doing anything to blow their cover. She seemed to pick up the gravity of the situation quite well but there were a few things that needed working on. Either way, the boy let the Winchesters into the house and took Angela's hand and pulled her back in. They went past Kesset and Cerebus who were watching the whole scene.

Kesset saw that the situation could go wrong if it was revealed that Angela was with Sam and Dean. However it seemed that they were content with playing along with what they were seeing. Dean was looking awkward about the whole thing but his hunter instincts went into gear as he looked around the house. Sam, on the other hand, was focused on the boy Jesse who was holding Angela's hand as he led her to the kitchen.

_The alpha's alpha is not happy. _

At that Kesset looked at Sam. The younger Winchester's back look rigid at the two children and he thought that rather odd. He had seen Sam interact around children before and the manner in which he took care of the princess… Something else was at play.

_The young pup is touching his mate._

Kesset blinked at Cerebus' unusual bluntness. He expected that from Setna if the feline were around. This was a little… _Are you serious?_

_ The alpha's alpha is starting to acknowledge his feelings. I can smell them on him and they get stronger when he holds her._

Kesset had expected that they would start acknowledging each other but never like this. He was well aware of certain social conventions that humans clung to. He looked at Sam's profile that was a little more relaxed but still tense. He looked at Cerebus, _Looks more like an adult protecting a… pup._

Cerebus snorted at that. _He is protecting a pup. But he's also protecting his mate. Same difference._

_ Sounds different to me. He protects her like a pup but becomes territorial like a mate._ Kesset felt it best to speak in the terms the hellhound was using. He could put the pieces together since he was well aware of similar structures with his kind. He was just surprised at the whole thing and wondered if it had been Gabriel's plan all along.

_The alpha is her alpha's mate. Just not formally yet._ Cerebus put his head on his paws as he watched Sam skirt around to talk to the boy Jesse. He had subtly gave a reassuring pat to Angela's shoulder. _He protects her like a good alpha._

Kesset could agree with that. Dean may be the protective big brother but Sam was something different. Still he thought he could relax a little. _I find it disturbing that he wanted to go after the boy for touching her._

_ That's the alpha in him. A good alpha protects his mate. Sam is a good alpha._

_ I can agree with that but I am concerned._

_ You should have seen what he did to a loner that tried to touch the alpha._ Cerebus made a slight sound and flipped his ear.

_But surely she was able to ward off the intruder?_

_ The alpha will defend herself. It is as it has always been. The alpha will fight back but the alpha's alpha will protect his mate._

Kesset made a slight sound, _They haven't even mated yet._

_ They are mates but not yet._

_ Yeah they'll do it before the year is up. _Kesset wrinkled his nose thinking about it. He fluttered his wings slightly in agitation. This whole conversation was one that he really didn't get from his father but still.

_The cat knows best on that. I only know what is right in the pack. She is the alpha and leads our pack. Sam is her alpha. Dean is the littermate of the alpha's alpha. I watch the pups._

Kesset wasn't familiar with the hierarchy of dogs and their wild cousins but the simple terms of alpha, beta and omega… he grasped those. He looked at the hellhound and figured the dog knew more than what he said but was only acting within his position. _Alright. But I am concerned. The fact that Sam is tensing up because a nine year old boy is holding her hand… it sounds odd._

_ Because the alpha is not a true pup. He protects her like a pup because she looks like a pup but deep down it's because she is his mate and he is hers._

_ He has never done that when children touch her. The daughter of Wosret that was returned remembers well his actions._

_ Because she was a true pup. The alpha is not._

It was as clear of a distinction as he was going to get. Still Kesset was concerned. He knew Sam wouldn't get violent unless it was self-defense or protecting that which was his or innocents. He would hate to see what would happen if something were to happen to Angela that was more than a scraped knee.

_We watch winged protector. We watch and will make sure. We will make sure no one gets hurt like the boy that smells funny._

Kesset looked down at Cerebus. The hellhound looked up at him with a look that said he knew what he was doing. The young guard had to trust the hell beast since he knew more about this. He was confused though since he knew about Angela's abilities. _I still find it strange. The princess is half vampire. This behavior is more like your kind._

_ She was bitten by the humans that turn to our brethren. Their scent is in hers. But all blood comes from the same source._

_ Demon blood_, Kesset mused as he looked back up to watch. It looked like Sam was talking to Jesse about a few things. _It still doesn't explain fully but some._

_ The blood that fuels pit beasts amplifies instincts. The alpha's alpha is human but he has the blood of a pit beast running through his veins._

Kesset said nothing else as he pondered it. It certainly explained a bit and made him more concerned. He knew the circumstances of recent event but never considered it to this extent. It was something he had to keep an eye on if only to keep the younger Winchester from doing something that he might regret later. Perhaps when the elder that was like a father to the Winchesters was more comfortable with him around, he would seek him out on this matter.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Angela coming towards them saying, "We needs to go Kess. Get food."

"Indeed," Kesset replied in his normal fashion after glancing at the Winchesters.

Once they were outside of the house, Kesset looked at Angela and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Dunno," Angela replied with a shrug. Her expression was one of being puzzled but also guilty. Apparently a mixture of emotions was in the mix. "Done now but see Jesse 'gain later."

Kesset nodded. As long as he was to watch her like this babysitter concept, he would stay by her but he was bound to obey her. So if she wanted to go and went, he followed. "Where do we go, princess?"

"Back to room. Sammy not happy."

_She picked up on that_, Kesset mused to himself.

_The alpha always senses her mate._

* * *

Sam was angry but not from earlier. He was annoyed that Dean risked his life and on a hunch. Now he knew why Angela made a point when she slapped the roof of the Impala and called it a love tap. "You risked my ass on a hunch?" He narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Dean could tell that Sam was pissed and was still on his pissed off mode from earlier. It was fueling flames to make them higher but it seemed like a good idea at the time. "You're fine, and besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare," he replied in his casual tone that sometimes inflamed the situation more than calmed it.

Sam knew it was pointless to take it out on Dean and he wouldn't have a chance to do it since Angela would be at the room. She left before they did and he got the feeling that was where they were heading and he couldn't forget the expression on her face. _That_… he knew he felt a bit of an ass, thinking he was the cause of it. Pushing it aside temporarily he focused on the case, "The kid."

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true," Dean says and turned to look at Sam. "The kid thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, joy buzzers really shock people. Boom, that's what happens."

"But convince him that joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys," Sam mused in a low tone more to calm himself down. He felt better but was clearly agitated with the underlying cause that he hadn't been sure about Angela's wellbeing until he saw her there interacting with Jesse.

"Yeah and Angie seemed to play along with it," Dean replied. He gave a slight smile, "Well at least the bear was normal."

Sam gave a look that indicated he still was upset over Dean telling her that. He wasn't in the mood. He was well aware that he had been nervous and tense when Angela got close to Jesse. He felt ashamed for it since he was the adult and Jesse was a kid but… he couldn't explain it and it bothered him. It was better to cover it with his continued annoyance with Dean. "And I still can't believe you told her that and risked her life."

"Relax Sam. It's not like she's doing it though it would be interesting to…never mind." Dean saw the look on Sam's face and changed his mind. He knew that they were both curious about the extent of her abilities but they both knew she had a thing about acknowledging them. "Okay relax. What is it with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just annoyed that the things she does is similar to what you would do," Sam replied putting his hand son his hips. "And the fact that you risked my ass on a hunch."

"Well the difference is, Angie knows what she's doing more or less and Jesse… He probably doesn't even know he's doing it," Dean countered trying to get things back on track.

Sam would have said something but he sensed that they were being watched. He turned and looked up with Dean to see that Jesse was watching them. Dean waved his hand in farewell and turned away the same time Sam did and murmured, "Question is: How is he doing it?"

They got into the Impala to drive back to the motel and found Angela waiting there with the dog and Kesset was looking like one of those tough muscle guards. He was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and it was a wonder his wings weren't cramped from the position. Angela was sitting on the floor reading or looking at a book she had opened and holding her bear tightly in her left. She looked up at them with a somber look.

It felt awkward since she was looking at them like she knew she was in trouble and was waiting for it. Dean glanced at Sam feeling like he was the third wheel in a love connection even though it was nonexistent pretty much. He tried to compensate and asked Kesset, "So uh… any trouble Kess?"

"None," Kesset replied as he maintained his composure. "We left the house and headed back here. The princess expressed a desire for food but wanted to wait for you."

While Dean was carrying a conversation with Kesset, Sam approached Angela and got to a sitting position on the floor. He asked, "You okay Angie?"

"Nothing bad, Sammy," she replied in a low voice. She looked at him with her tawny eyes as if she were searching for something. "Sorry Sammy."

"For what?"

Angela looked at Sam like he was being stupid on purpose. "Didn't stay. Took a walk with Kess n found the not bad thing. Found Jesse." She bent her head contritely, "Sorry."

Dean looked at the pair on the floor. He and Sam stunk at discipline with her. No wonder she loosely interpreted their orders and it was their fault for putting Kesset in charge of her. Come to think of it if they asked Castiel it would probably be the same thing. He bent his ear to hear what was going to happen.

Sam sighed as he looked at her. He could tell she was sorry but how could he be mad at a nature that was hers? He gave a slight smile and he felt his body completely release the tension that had been building up since they found out she took Kesset for a walk. "I know you are," he said, "Just next time do what we say. We were worried about you."

"Kess there, Sammy. He keeps bad away n Ceebee too," Angela replied in a manner meant to soothe. She wasn't trying to be a smartass or anything like that. "N needed to find the not bad."

Sam looked at her. It was like what she was trying to say over the phone and she wasn't understanding the how or why. He gave a slight smile and said, "Well you did find it. You found Jesse."

"Jesse nice boy. Like me. Is special." Angela made sure she was facing Sam fully. She put her teddy in her lap and explained, "Jesse makes things happen. I told Jesse what Deanie said about Samadean."

"What did Dean tell you?" Sam knew the answer but he felt the need to ask.

"Samadean came to life and he saves peeples and hunts things," Angela replied thoroughly surprising Sam and causing him to shoot a look at Dean. She didn't see it though and continued, "Jesse believed it n I feels it but Samadean still Samadean." She held out the bear for Sam to inspect. "See Sammy?"

Sam took the bear and looked at it. If Jesse was making things that were old wives tales come true, the question came down to being why it didn't affect Angela. He handed the bear back to her. "So Samadean didn't come to life?"

"No. I feels it Sammy. Wanted to."

Sam looked at Dean who was hanging onto every word. This was definitely something that was in the realm of weird. "So Jesse was nice to you?"

"Uh-huh," Angela nodded happily. Her dark locks shook like a sheet being shaken out. "Sammy not let bad thing happen?" She looked up at Sam with a pleading look. "Jesse not bad."

The thing was Sam and Dean didn't know what to think about the kid. They weren't even sure how he was doing the things he was doing. Yet they knew that when Angela had a feeling about things like that, she was usually correct in her assertions. They trusted it and Sam was inclined to but this time… they just had to be sure.

"Well," Dean interrupted, "We'll do what we can Angie. We just need to know more about Jesse. Okay?" He looked at her with a smile.

Angela looked at Dean and then at Sam. Looking back at Dean, she replied, "Make sure bad stay away from Jesse?"

"Yeah."

Angela beamed at him. "Everyting okay now?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "It's okay."

Angela got to her feet and hugged Dean first and then charged at Sam. Dean tried not to laugh since it was Sam's fault on that since they played like kids more often. Sam caught her and used his hand to keep from falling over. Dean said, "Well you hungry Angie?"

"Yes. No ham."

Sam chuckled as he managed to stand up while holding onto the little girl since she wasn't letting him go. He had learned how to be a bit more agile since she had been mini sized and it wasn't that big of a deal. He felt a bit better now. He noted Dean's expression and said, "Considering…"

"Yeah whatever," Dean replied rolling his eyes slightly. He turned to Kesset and said, "Thanks for the help Kess."

"I do what I am asked."

"Yeah and we're gonna have to talk about what that means exactly next time."

Kesset left to do whatever it was he did after checking to make sure things were fine. Dean knew that he wasn't going to entice Angela with the ham. Not that he blamed her since she saw what happened to the meat. So he made the brilliant suggestion, "Well why don't you find out anything about Jesse and maybe…" He gestured towards Angela.

Sam looked at Dean with a look. How was he supposed to do that while he was watching Angela? Deep down though he was grateful at his brother's insight. He felt the need to keep her by him for a little while more to assuage his anxiety. It sounded girly but... Angela beamed and said, "Please Sammy. Go with?"

Sam shot a look at Dean who was looking pleased with himself. He really had a list to rag Dean on about on just this case alone. He resisted the urge to swear at his brother and looked down at Angela who was looking up at him and he knew she was going to resort to the puppy eyes if he teased her. With a final look at Dean he said to her, "Okay. Come on," and held out his hand.

Angela trotted up to the younger Winchester and put her small one into his larger one. She turned to look back at Dean as Sam led her out with his fingers gently and firmly wrapped around hers. She smiled at the elder Winchester and waved bye.

Dean found himself giving a light wave at her before he stopped himself. It wasn't like she was going to go anywhere permanently like Hibah did. At least Sam had a grip on her that said he wasn't going to let her go so easily. That was something he liked and he figured that Sam would want her company more to ease his mind. Kid didn't say it but he worried worse than a mom over their kid. It amused Dean greatly and it seemed a step forward and he found that he wasn't as mad at Sam for hurting her. Being shrunk was a punishment enough for the both of them.

Looking at Cerebus who was looking at him with moon eyes Dean said, "Alright, alright you mutt. You and me can have the rest of the ham. Come on." He motioned and the dog followed.

* * *

**A/N:** And Sam and Dean meet Jesse and find a little surprise. Stay tuned for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sammy still mad."

Sam looked up from the article he was looking at on the computer. He found Angela looking at him with a solemn expression. "Angie, I'm not mad."

Angela looked at Sam with a confused expression. She had seen the look on Sam's face when he came with Dean to Jesse's house. She sensed that something wasn't right when she took Jesse's hand and walked through the house. She didn't say anything about knowing them. Did she?

Sam saw the confused expression and replied, "Why do you think I'm mad?"

"Don't know. Does Sammy know?" Angela looked at him, not sure of what to say. She didn't know why Sam would be mad since he said he was okay. She raised her brow trying to figure it out and let out, "Did I do something?"

"No, no, no," Sam countered, quick to reassure her that nothing happened was her fault. He leaned forward to look at her and said, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just me."

"Sammy sick?" Angela took a step forward and put her little hand on his forehead.

"No… nothing like that," Sam replied with a slight chuckle. He took her little hand of his head and held it in his large ones. He glanced down and noticed the faint scar across her palm. He tried not to make a face at it. He looked back up at her and said, "It's not something like that. I just... I'm just thinking real hard."

"Too much with head Sammy," Angela said after a pause. She put her other hand on his cheek and said, "Needs to see more." She lowered her hand after touching his cheek and dropped it to her side. "Sammy needs to see. Then it becomes clear n bad thoughts no longer bother Sammy." She beamed a smile.

Sam released her hand to let her go back to looking at the book that he had pulled to give as a cover. It was a children's book and he felt he was insulting her intelligence but who would believe that a four year old wanted to read a book on supernatural lore that was written for adults? He picked a couple of children's books for her to read while he did his research and sat her next to him while he worked.

He watched as she went back to trying to be interested in the book she was looking at. He knew she wanted to be looking at something else but he didn't want to be put in a position that would be awkward. He also feared that someone would take her away citing bad parenting and it was a very real one considering that they were on a job and taking her to the job.

"Sammy, it's okay. I stays with you n Deanie," Angela's little voice entered.

Sam looked at her and she was looking at him with a reassuring smile. It had him wondering if she was picking up emotions or… and this was a stretch… she was picking up the scent of fear. He wondered if that was what it was like when she was her normal size. It felt painfully inadequate that he knew so little of her but he knew her. It was weird but… He smiled and said, "Yeah. You stay with us."

"I _stays_ with you," Angela repeated and locked her gaze on Sam's. "Cause I loves you."

Sam said nothing but reached out and cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it. She smiled and went back to her book while he went back to getting what he needed. It took a while and he was grateful that he took her to get something to eat before his research otherwise she would have been twice as bad in terms of hunger and having her hungry was cruel and unusual punishment. Besides he was the one that was always on her case to take care of herself.

Having got what they needed, Sam beckoned Angela to follow. Once again he took her hand and led her out. He was waylaid by an elderly lady cooing at how cute it was and was grateful that Dean wasn't around. He remembered too well what happened when another elderly lady thought he was cute. He was saved by Angela saying, "Dis my Sammy. He's a good bwover," and smiling at the old lady.

They barely got away with the old lady saying that she was a sweetie and will grow up to be a beautiful young lady. It sounded strange to hear that since Sam knew Angela was a beautiful woman; it caused a lot of unwanted problems for her and it rankled every time. He ignored it as he walked with the little girl that held onto his hand with a smiling face stopping only to get her a bottle of the apple juice she had a liking for.

"Sammy… why not bad thing doing things?"

Sam looked at Angela and wondered why she was asking him and now. "What do you mean Angie?"

"Jesse not bad but make bad things happen. Why?"

It was a fine time for her to be asking that. And that was thinking sarcastically. Sam and Dean could never figure out why she did that. Bobby said that it was a kid thing. They heard things and then later they ask and sometimes at the wrong time. He reminded Dean of when he asked the 'where do babies come from question' and Sam asking… Sam could already feel the blush creep up as he thought about it. He made a slight motion with the hand that had been in his pocket and said, "I don't really know Angie. That's what me and Dean are trying to find out."

"Not wisch?"

"No."

"N nots like me?"

Sam wondered where this was going. It appeared that she was trying to help in her own way and figure out what was going on. He stopped and kneeled. It was unnecessary but it seemed to help in terms of indicating that she had his undivided attention. "Angie, is something wrong?"

"Jesse good boy, Sammy. Not his fault. Not Sammy fault."

Sam listened to the seemingly childish babble, aware that it was connected in a logical train of thought. He said, "It's okay Angie. We're not gonna hurt Jesse. We just want to know what is happening so that way we can tell him. I don't think he wants to hurt people."

"I don't hurts people?"

Sam understood where this train of thought was going. It actually hit harder with her like this because her feelings were more readily apparent. She really was insecure about where she stood with him and Dean. "No, of course not. You can do things but you don't hurt people. Do you?"

"No," she replied after a brief pause.

"That's because you're a good person, Angie," Sam reiterated as he had over the years he had known her. This time it held more meaning. "A good person doesn't hurt good people. You don't. Jesse is a good kid but he doesn't know."

Angela took a moment to process what was being told to her. Sam thought she was a good person. That made her happy and it showed through the little smile that twitched in her mouth. She wrapped an arm around Sam in a hug and said, "Tank you Sammy."

Sam smiled and stood back up. He patted the hand that was still held by his and started walking again. It seemed to resolve a few things and it was confirmed when Angela said that he and Dean would be able to fix this like they always did. Again it showed how much faith she had in both of them no matter what had happened previously. It was an emotional thing to accept.

They made it back to the motel where Dean was reading a book while sitting on the bed. Sam made sure Angela was in and watched as she took her bottle of juice to go sit with Cerebus on the floor. He turned his attention to Dean and said, "So I dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this: Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

Dean listened to Sam's report, surprised that his younger brother wasn't even trying to get him off to the side to discuss this. He figured Sam figured that since Angela knew something was up with Jesse that was not in the realm of usual human things… there was no point. Plus there was the fact that she went out by herself to go sniff the kid out. He also noticed Sam seemed more at ease and thoughtful maybe when he came in with her so… He gave a slight nod, "So you unsealed them."

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright," Sam continued, "She lives in Elk Creek on the other side of the state."

Dean closed the book decisively and put it on the pile that was on the bed. "Okay. Road trip then," he said.

"Dean," Sam said and motioned towards Angela who was playing with Cerebus.

"Take her with?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. He knew he had to take some responsibility even though he was getting a kick out of Sam mothering her. He found it funny since Sam could be such a girl anyway and their girl actually responded better to that even though she put on the tough girl act. At Sam's look he said, "Alright, alright, alright. One of us stays here with her and the other goes see mom."

That wasn't a bad suggestion. Sam was inclined to agree, "So you volunteering?"

"Hell no. You're the babysitter."

"I still don't understand this concept of babysitting. Why would anyone sit on a baby? And the princess is hardly that."

"Kess, what the hell?"

Both Winchesters had been startled by the sudden appearance of Kesset. The guard was standing between them and looking confused. Dean gave a slight roll of his eyes at Kesset's query and said, "It's a job, Kess. You don't sit on the baby."

"Good because there is no point to it. It would kill the baby," Kesset replied leaving Dean looking at him like he was crazy as a loon.

Sam interceded, "Kess… what are you doing here? We didn't call you."

"I forgot my phone," Kesset replied as he walked over to where his cell phone was charging. He pulled it off and put it into his jacket pocket. "I came to retrieve it and heard something about this babysitting."

Dean looked at Sam and gestured with his brow towards Kesset. Sam didn't mind but he didn't want to impose on the young guard. True Kesset was bound to protect Angela and anyone associated with her but he was disinclined to abuse that. So Sam gestured no but Dean asked, "Say Kess, you feel like looking after Angie again?"

Kesset turned from where he was examining Sam's laptop. He was curious about the thing and was tempted to push one of the buttons to see what it would do. He replied, "I always look after the princess. It is my duty to look for threats to her."

"I get that," Dean countered after realizing that he walked into that one. "But what I mean is watching her while Sam and I run an errand. You know, watch out for her, keep her out of trouble… You following?"

Kesset turned to lock his reddish brown eyes onto the elder Winchester and said, "You mean much like what you had me do earlier."

"Yes. That only this time, we're cool if Angie wants to take a walk and see Jesse again," Dean replied with a smile.

"We are?" Sam muttered the question more annoyed that he wasn't really being consulted about this and received a slight smack to his chest for his troubles.

"Yes," Dean said with a smile. "We're good with it. We know you won't let anything bad happen to her and you'll keep her from doing anything stupid."

Kesset looked at the brothers. He knew what they were asking and instinctively looked to Sam for confirmation. After his conversation with Cerebus, he was going to go with the animal instincts. It seemed to work since Sam visibly relaxed under his silent query. Looking back to Dean he said, "Then it is agreeable."

"Good," Dean said as he put his hands together and looked at Sam. "Shall we?"

"Dean?"

"What?"

Sam and Kesset both gestured towards Angela who was looking at them with a confused expression on her face. Dean knew what that meant; he was to explain the situation to her. He looked at Sam and said, "Then you better not pout in the car."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

The sign said 'No Trespassing' and hardly was encouraging in a warm welcome as Sam and Dean walked up to the house. The house looked like it could use a touchup and the yard was overgrown with plants or weeds. Like Dean could tell as he led the way to the front door of the house. He noted the deadbolts on the door as he pushed the doorbell.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," a voice came from inside the house.

Dean replied, "Oh, we're not salesmen. Agents Page and Plant, FBI." He pulled out his badge and put it in front of the eyehole. Sam did the same thing.

"Put your badge in the slot. You're partner's too."

It sounded like the lady was full on crazy but it could just be paranoia. There were plenty of those kinds of people and more often cooperating helped your case. Dean took Sam's badge and his and put it in the slot. He had to admit to himself that it was a good move. It put the lady at an advantage… at least one she could perceive to herself. Come to think of it, it was one of those situations that adult version Angela would have been able to smooth over. It had Dean missing her hand in things and realizing how much he had come to depend on her. True she was still dependable in her current size but it was different.

The door opened after the locks to the deadbolts were removed. It revealed a blonde haired woman who looked like she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Her face looked a little pinched but her gaze was clear and firm. She asked, "What do you want?" She handed back their badges.

Sam took a slight step forward and answered, "Uh we just had a few questions about your son."

"I don't have a son," the woman replied, slightly defensive.

Sam knew she was lying as well as Dean. He continued, "He was born March 29, 1998, in Omaha. You put him up for adoption."

"What about him?" The woman gave in slightly after a pause and hearing their information.

"We were just wondering… Was it a… Was it a normal pregnancy?" The question was awkward but Sam had to ask it. They had to find out what the deal was about Jesse.

Dean, being impatient with the sensitivity, blurted out, "Was there anything strange?"

That had the woman react, "Stay away from me!" She slammed the door in their face and took off running.

Sam and Dean were just as quick and managed to stop the door from closing and gave chase after the woman. Dean called out, "Mrs. Wright, wait. We just wanna talk."

They followed her through her house and into the kitchen. It was like déjà vu when the salt came flying at them and splashed on their suits. Both brothers looked down at their persons and then up at the woman trying to make sense of what just happened. Did she actually throw salt at them? Did she think they were of the supernatural?

"You're not demons?" The woman looked at them, confused at what just happened.

Dean couldn't resist, "How do you know about demons?"

The answer to his question came later after Julia Wright made herself some tea and offered some to the Winchesters. It was more of a means to calm herself and it worked. When she finished her sip and put her cup down, she replied, "I was possessed. A demon took control of my body and I hurt people. I killed people." She closed her eyes as she remembered the things that her body did but had no control over. She wanted to cry.

"That wasn't you," Sam offered, knowing full well what it was like being possessed. It was poor comfort at best.

"But I was there," Julia countered, "I heard a woman beg for mercy. I felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

Dean managed to put two and two together as he listened. He didn't know what it was like but hearing about it was enough to know that there were no words to offer for comfort. "That's how you know about the salt."

Julia nodded as she replied, "Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?"

"Nine."

Sam shared a look with Dean before venturing, "So your son…"

"Yeah the whole time. The pregnancy… the birth…" Julia looked down at nothing as she recalled everything. "All of it. I was possessed." She looked at the Winchesters and began to describe what happened, "The night the baby was born. I was alone. And the pain was overwhelming. I screamed and it came out a laugh because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child."

Julia paused for a moment. She felt herself get angry as she retold how the demon used her. She was still scared but she was also angry that she had been used like that. When she was able to, she continued, "When it was over, something changed. Maybe the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it but… somehow I took control. And the demon wailed inside me; it pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode, but I knew. I knew what I had to do."

Julia thought about what had happened to her. She never really told the story about what happened those nine months. Who would have believed her? Yet these two sitting at her table seemed to understand and were willing to listen. It gave her courage to continue, "And when I was alone with the baby, part of me… Part of me wanted to kill it. But God help me, I couldn't do that. So I put it up for adoption and I ran."

"Who was the father?"

Julia looked at the Winchesters. It almost came shamefully out, "I was a virgin."

Dean turned to look at Sam. There was something fishy about the whole thing and they both knew it. Again it was with regret that they didn't have the adult version of Angela there. More likely she would have asked questions with more sensitivity or ones that they didn't think of. Either way she would have a theory at least. She always did when it came to demons and they knew why on that.

"Have you seen my son?" Julia looked at the Winchesters. She had noticed the exchange between them and had to ask the question. She had always wanted to know after all these years but was afraid to even venture down that road. Now was her chance. "Is he human?"

The Winchesters knew they had to tell her. It wasn't like she was going to go on a vendetta and kill the kid. She couldn't kill him when he was a baby and she didn't look like she was going to go and kill him now. Dean adjusted in his chair and gave her some details, "His name is Jesse. He lives in Alliance. He's a good kid."

The visible look of relief was a relief to the Winchesters. It still didn't answer the question that was nagging at the both of them. They thanked Julia for her time and took their leave. There was no need to bother the woman anymore. They left feeling conflicted and thoughtful about what they had heard about the circumstances of Jesse's birth.

Sam sighed as they started down the stairs, "So now what?"

It was fairly obvious that they would need help. This was something that they were not prepared to handle. It was nerve wracking enough since they knew that Angela in her current size was more than likely talking to Jesse at this very moment. Dean was concerned that Sam was going to fly off the deep end but surprisingly enough he was calm about it and that bothered Dean. He replied, "We need help."

Sam knew that it meant calling on Castiel. While it seemed the right way to go, Sam couldn't help but feel that it might not be a good idea. He couldn't voice why since he wasn't sure but the obvious was Angela. She hadn't met the angel in her current state and given that she could throw a tantrum that was beyond a normal one… It paid to be cautious and he ventured, "You sure you want to call Cas?"

"Know anyone else?"

"Sean," Sam offered.

"Yeah the douche that gave us this in the first place," Dean muttered in his usual agitated manner. "You know I think he knew something like this would pop up and wanted to watch us run around in circles."

Sam had to admit that Sean came off that way. It crossed his mind too about the way he mentioned the case but the guy seemed more concerned about warning him about who or what was after him. He replied, "He did give us the beginnings but that was all. It was like passing it off onto hunters. You know he said he doesn't hunt."

"Yeah I know. He's some sort of Librarian," Dean replied. "You know Bobby filled me in on that amulet you said he was wearing and that it belongs to some group called the Arbiters. Really old and dating back to probably that part of history Angie likes to tell us about. And get this, they excel at getting information."

"So you think he does know more."

"Right."

"But Dean, he generally finds us or me and he doesn't like talking to you."

"Right because I would kick his ass."

Sam made a slight sound at that. He knew Sean just preferred talking to him over Dean and maybe it was a good thing or not. Sean was an option and one he could look into. In the meantime they did have a more or less reliable source for help so he focused on that, "Yeah sure. Anyway if we call Cas, I'm worried about Angie." When Dean looked at him he explained, "Dean, she's never seen him like this and we don't know if it would be a good reaction or a bad one."

Dean thought about it and Sam did have a point. "I see your point but who else are we going to call? Shut up Sam." He was well aware that he made a joke unintentionally and didn't want to be called out on it. "Sam, Cas is the only one with the know-how on this. We're just gonna have to make sure that he doesn't do anything to piss her off," he said as they walked to the Impala.

* * *

**A/N:** The Winchesters learn more about Jesse and go see his mom while leaving Angie in the care of Kess again. Keep watching for more Children's Future or Destiny...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angela didn't mind being with Kesset. He was fun to be with since he didn't seem to understand some of the things that she did; the human side of things. He was trying though and it was funny to watch him comprehend things. She especially thought it funny when he took certain words literally like babysitting.

She had been aware of Kesset's presence before he said anything to Sam or Dean and turned to look at her guardian. She giggled quietly when Dean overreacted to Kesset's appearance. It was another funny thing about the guard she liked since he didn't quite understand some things. She didn't get it either but she thought it funny when Dean reacted the way he did.

She knew that Sam and Dean were going on a road trip and it looked like they would be okay with her going to see Jesse. Dean was but Sam… She knew that she had worried Sam when she took off with Kesset in tow without him knowing. She was sorry and let him know. He said it was okay but she sensed it wasn't okay. It was why she asked in the library if he was still mad. She didn't understand; Kesset wouldn't have let anything bad happen and Sam and Dean would always come.

She didn't know what was wrong and it bothered her. She didn't want Sam to be mad. That hurt. She thought about it as she held onto Kesset's jacket hem as they walked towards Jesse's house. Her little fist clenched and unclenched the hem as she thought about it and kept up with the guardian.

Kesset noticed how quiet she was and looked down at her. He wouldn't have minded holding her hand but she said that he would need his hands if he needed to fight. It was perceptive of her and one he didn't disagree with. However, it would be a moot point since as a guard he trained to be able to use both hands should one become incapacitated but his first instincts would be to get her to safety. It had been ingrained in him since he was old enough to begin training. Plus it had been specifically requested of him by the warrior princess' adopted mother.

Looking at her, Kesset stopped and watched as she stopped but wasn't really paying attention. He frowned as he peered at her and asked, "What troubles you princess?"

Angela looked up at Kesset with a slight look. "I nots princess, Kess. I'm Angie."

"You are because of this," Kesset replied gently as he pointed at her cartouche. "That is the royal seal of the warrior family. You are marked as one and you were adopted by the god Hapi and his wife Satet." He paused to see how much she was actually able to comprehend. He wasn't encouraged at the look he was getting and added, "They are part of your family."

"Sammy n Deanie my family n Papa Bobby n Mama Ellen n Jo," Angela replied with confusion in her face.

"They are your human family," Kesset said as if the distinction would make a difference. He felt agitated and put out that Gabriel restricted so much of who she was; her memories at least since she recalled Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen and the those but not others she may have met before them. It stung that Gabriel did that but he was starting to see the point he wanted made. Already a month in and Sam was starting to see so… He could explain this or at least try. "Hapi and Satet are your god family."

"Sammy said I was special. He showed me," Angela replied, not understanding what Kesset meant. She did grasp that where Kesset was from had people that wouldn't hurt her or Sam or Dean. She tried to convey that, "Where Kess from… good people."

Kesset could see that some of what she said was making sense to her. It was something he supposed. At least the lord and lady were reassured that she was safe. He still had to report in when he wasn't tracking down possible threats to her and to Sam and Dean. He nodded, "Yes there are good people."

Angela gave a slight smile and swung her hand while holding onto the hem of his jacket. She sobered and looked away. Her thoughts were still on what happened earlier. Looking at nothing in particular she asked, "Kess, is Sammy mad?"

Kesset blinked at that. As far as he could tell Sam wasn't angry at her; he loved her. Whether or not he was willing to admit it was another issue. Where would she get an idea like that? "Why do you think that?"

"Went to see Jesse n not tell," Angela pointed out. She looked up at Kesset with a solemn expression. "Sammy look mad when there. Sammy said not mad but…" Her lip quivered like she wanted to cry.

Kesset knew that things weren't going to be settled unless he got to the bottom of things. This had to be a misunderstanding of sorts and he was not the best person to be giving any sort of advice. Still he was the only there that cold answer the question for her. Sighing he said, "Sam isn't mad at you, princess. He was worried about you." He paused since he wasn't sure if he should tell her more about things that were probably supposition.

"Sammy said it was okay but he still… not happy."

_To hell with it._ Kesset was proud that he understood that reference. It was similar to something that would have been spoken at Karnak. He looked down at the little girl and said, "It's because he cares about you. You mean a lot to him."

Angela looked up at Kesset. She frowned trying to determine if the guard was fibbing with her. She knew Dean fibbed with her but only to tease her. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't. "I loves Sammy too. Wants to help."

Kesset blinked at her response. He had said the word 'care'. It had him wondering where she pulled the word 'love' out of that. Then again maybe she couldn't distinguish between the two at this size. It was giving him a headache. He could try to correct her and that would probably agitate her more or he could go with it and pray that she would eventually understand him. He replied, "Sam knows that. It's a thing that he does because you mean a lot to him."

_Pff. You should explain what I told you._

Kesset looked at Cerebus with a look as Angela looked at the dog and then at Kesset asking, "What Ceebee say?"

Kesset made a slight growl in his throat that was more like a bird ruffle but it conveyed his agitation. _Why don't you tell her?_

_ She asked you._

"What Ceebee say about Sammy?" Angela tugged on Kesset's jacket hem. She had heard what the hell hound said and she was curious as to what they had been talking about. "Kess, what Ceebee say?"

Kesset gave a poignant look at Cerebus who merely made a huffing sound that clearly said that the guard was on his own. It had him thinking the hell hound picked up one too many habits from Dean. He changed the look on his face and looked down at Angela and said, "Nothing, princess. It was something that I should know."

"What Ceebee say?"

Kesset could've considered lying but he still held to his oath of veracity. He did tell the truth that his conversation with the hellhound was one that Cerebus gave information that he should know. He couldn't though. Not lying was so ingrained he more than likely couldn't tell a lie if he wanted to. He really was starting to regret being readily available to the Winchesters for this babysitting stuff.

Angela studied Kesset and noticed that he was becoming agitated. His wings started rustling and some of the feathers were sticking up. He was frowning a lot. He wasn't mad but she sensed he could be. Forgetting her demand for an answer she let go of his jacket hem and slowly she reached out and started petting one of his wings. She reached as high as her reach would allow and she petted the feathers gently, smoothing out the ruffled feathers.

Kesset was debating what to do when he felt the gentle stroking of his agitated feathers on his left wing. He paused and turned to see Angela stroking his wing gently and with rapt attention. He blinked as he watched her, his agitation dying down. How did she know how to do that?

"I'm sorry Kess," Angela said as she stroked his feathers. "You n Ceebee talk pwivate. Now Kess looking mad."

Kesset continued to watch her. His agitated state was becoming soothed as she continued with the one wing. She ran a little finger on one of the primary flight feathers and he felt a slight shiver up his spine but it was one that conveyed love and apology. He swallowed and replied, "It's all right, princess. There are some things that you should know but not now and I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Gwown up talk?" Angela looked up at Kesset while her little hand finished smoothing the last of the feathers.

"Yes."

Angela nodded and moved over to the other wing. Like she did with the other, she smoothed as high as she could reach and worked her way down. She gave slow and deliberate strokes. "Then I'm sorry. I nots gwown up."

"Not yet," Kesset replied. It was the truth since she wasn't an adult yet. He really disliked being in the position he was in. Had she been her normal self, he wouldn't have this problem but now he got the sense that this was a delicate operation. He knew what Gabriel's intentions were and a couple of times he had told the truth but as the spell was framed, it came out in the language of his forbearers and the Winchesters thought it was a new way of swearing. He watched as she stroked one of his primaries as an apology and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Kess upset," Angela replied. "Feathers look angry n I sorry." She looked at Kesset. "Kess sees I sorry?"

"I do," Kesset replied gently. He was curious about how she knew how to soothe his agitation. As far as he knew, he had never mentioned it and while Bobby would probably have researched his kind, he found it highly unlikely. Still he had to ask, "How do you know how to do that?"

Angela looked at her work and shrugged as she gave his primary another stroke of apology. "Dunno. Just do," she replied as she ran a hand over the last of the ruffled feathers she could reach. She looked at Kesset and said, "All done. Top needs done."

Kesset looked at his wings. She had done a nice job with what she had been able to reach. He replied, "Indeed. Proper grooming requires it."

"Ask Kate," Angela countered with a slight smile. "She help."

Kesset felt his skin flush, a sensation he had never felt except when he once caught fever as a fledgling. It was the same feeling when he realized he had been tricked into going into the poor girl's room. He was lucky that she didn't feel the need to kick him out or call their version of a guard. He looked down at Angela who was grinning at him with an impish look. He replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Kate would help," Angela pointed out. "Kate likes Kess."

Kesset merely blinked at that. He really wasn't sure why Angela insisted on his pursuing Kate. She was a nice girl; he could admit that and certainly one of the more nicer humans he met. He found though that he was comfortable with the Winchesters and Bobby. Whether that was a male thing or just the fact that they didn't run and scream at the first sight of his wings remained up for grabs and he wasn't going to try. He was curious though about why Angela thought as such. He asked, "Why do you think that?"

"I sees, Kess," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. She gave a smile and added, "N I sees Kess likes Kate. Kess like where come from. Powight."

Kesset was taken aback by that declaration. It was something to ask one of the Winchesters later. Still he replied, "How do you know, little princess?"

"I _sees_," Angela repeated as she stressed the second word. She shook her head not understanding why Kesset wasn't getting it. "Kesset being a bonehead."

"Hey."

"Deanie call Sammy that."

Kesset blinked as he thought about it. True Dean did refer to Sam as that concerning his inability not to see what was in front of him but he also called him a dumbass. Both were names he had trouble understanding the why but he figured then and there that it didn't sound right coming from the little girl. He countered, "It isn't nice to say right now. Come. You wanted to see Jesse."

Angela pouted a little at that. It quickly changed though to a smile since Kesset did seem better. She grabbed his jacket hem and held on. "Okay Kess."

_Now I see why Dean requested this._

* * *

It was nighttime by the time the Winchesters got back to the motel. One look told them that Kesset and Angela were still out. Sam in turn tried not to panic since the guard was sworn to protect her. Dean was in the same mindset too. In short both were worried especially now that they found out what the deal was with Jesse.

On the way back to the motel, both thought about what they had seen and what had happened. Sam was the first to speak, "Dean… I don't think that Angie thinks Jesse is all that bad."

"Course she wouldn't. She's a sucker for kids. You know that better than anyone." Dean held a tight grip on the wheel. He was mentally cursing himself for thinking it was a good idea to let Kesset know that they didn't mind.

Sam pursed his lips trying not to react to Dean's biting tones. He had heard them before but lately he was not sure. He merely kept quiet and tended to Angela's little wants and needs. It was cowardly but he knew Dean wouldn't attempt anything in front of her. At least now they were on a similar agreement on things. Taking a breath he said, "Yeah but… she had a thing for… other people."

"Yeah you mean like the warlock or the kid."

"That's not what I meant," Sam countered. He paused and then added, "What I meant was that she gets a feeling about people. Whether they are good, bad or really super take over the world evil."

"Yeah and she has a super sniffer. She should have been able to tell if it was a demon or not. Hell even hell on four legs should have. You have an answer for that?"

There really wasn't a good answer for that. They both knew that Angela could sniff out a demon and be on their ass quicker than you could blink. Sam knew that Austin was just as good and made a point of telling him that when he was trumped up on demon blood. What really was the kicker was that Cerebus didn't react to the kid and he was a hell hound. It had Sam wondering if the results would have been different if they had Sasha. Could it have been that Angela knew what would happen?

"I mean, hell on four legs would have gotten in and hell I know Sash most definitely would have," Dean rambled on in his usual fashion.

"Maybe Angie knew and didn't know." Sam had offered it as a possible explanation. When Dean looked at him, he continued, "She doesn't understand when things happen like her instincts and stuff that she would pull from memory. You've seen it."

"I've seen her cry when she couldn't figure it out. It's weird seeing her this emotional."

"Not that," Sam countered, "What I mean is she… I don't know… draws on her memory but she can't remember doing it. Sort of like those with amnesia remembering things they used to do but not actually learning it."

"So you're saying that Angie is still Angie and she might be on her own agenda?"

"Probably without realizing it. She was insistent on helping us with this and she did follow the trail to Jesse," Sam pointed out. It sounded like he was making Angela into a sneak but he couldn't find a better explanation. "And maybe by her example Cerebus… is not going to do anything. At least not without her say."

"You mean that whole alpha thing right?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it… at least I think." Sam paused a moment to think about what he was going to say next. "Dean, maybe she sees something we don't."

"Isn't that usually the case when she gets like that?"

"And… maybe we should tell Cas to watch it. You know…" Sam offered a shrug to indicate what they had talked about earlier. He didn't want to have things get out of hand and Angela do something in her defense that could hurt someone. Sure throwing fruit and making canned goods fly at armed robbers was not too bad but it still was. Her reaction to an angel?

It was a plate load of weird and figuring out what to do as they silently entered the motel. They did hear the telltale flap of wings. Looking up they saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room. He was staring at them but there was a sort of puzzled expression on his face that was gone. Sam noticed the expression and filed it away and was the first to address the angel, "I take it you got our message?"

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel replied approaching the Winchesters. He sensed something was not quite right. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the usual either. He did note that Angela wasn't there and asked, "Where is the Malachi?"

"Yeah real lucky and don't call her that," Dean snapped, "Her name is Angie." It irked him when any feathered dick called her that. Mostly it was Zachariah and he didn't have anything against Kesset calling her warrior princess but he wasn't an angel so there.

"That is also her name. One of many and you should consider respect for her position," Castiel replied. It was pointless since Dean was insistent on it.

Sam sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere and asked, "Okay so what do we do with him?"

"Kill him."

It was cold and heartless the way it came out. Dean looked at Sam before saying, "Cas…"

"This child is half demon and half human. But he's far more powerful than either," Castiel interrupted, trying to make the Winchesters understand. "Other cultures call this hybrid Cambrian or Katako. You know him as the anti-Christ." He sat down on the bed and a sound came out. Frowning he moved to look around and pulled out the whoopee cushion Dean bought earlier.

"Who put that there?" Dean tried to look innocent but he was met with a glare from Sam. He had intended to poke fun at his brother and hopefully make Angela laugh. He liked hearing her girly giggles that were different from her chuckles that were few and far between when she was her normal size.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. Seriously? And with all the crap they were trying to work through on this case? Taking a breath, he got the conversation back on track, "Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

"No of course not," Castiel replied as he put the whoopee cushion aside. He really had no idea why Dean would consider that funny. "Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The anti-Christ is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn but it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"And is that why you guys got Angie?" It slipped out but Dean couldn't help it. As far as this was going, it was hypocritical since she was half vamp and might as well be full vamp and yet she fights for the side heaven… according to them. "She's heaven's greatest weapon against the devil?"

"The Malachi was chosen," was all Castiel would say about that.

Sam knew that it would get Dean riled up and kept going on the line of conversation regarding Jesse, "So then why is Jesse in Nebraska?"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now," Castiel replied, leaving the last bit hanging. He turned away as he looked around and muttered more to himself, "Unless…"

"So he's got like a force field around him. Well that's great," Dean countered, "Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon he will do more than make a few toys come to life; something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then with a word, this child… will destroy the host of Heaven." Castiel looked at the Winchesters hoping they grasped the severity of the situation. "The weapon to go against the Malachi."

"Wait, you're saying that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"That we cannot allow to happen, which is why I ask where the Malachi is. She is needed; she is called," Castiel replied.

"Wait," Sam interrupted, not liking where this was going, "We're the good guys, we don't just kill children. And Angie would never go for that. Not in a million years."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war and the Malachi knows what needs to be done," Castiel countered taking in the narrowed look that Sam was giving him.

"Things change," Sam replied. They certainly had and given that they were in a bit of a jam now that Castiel was looking for Angela… He felt his protective instincts start to rise.

Dean grasped the situation for what it was with regards to Sam. His brother may know how to kick ass but to take on an angel… not something he wanted to happen considering he saw how bad Angela looked after getting beaten up by an Grigori. He put a hand on Sam's arm and said, "Okay, look. We are not going to kill him, alright? But we can't leave Jesse here, either. We know that. So, we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

Castiel couldn't believe what the Winchesters were considering. "You'll kidnap him? What is going on this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the world." His blue eyes were intense in their stare as he looked at the brothers.

"So we tell him the truth," Sam offered. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine. But he hasn't yet. So we lay it all out for him – what he is, the apocalypse, everything – he might make the right choice. It's what Angie would do." He looked at the angel.

Castiel looked at Sam and stepped forward. In a low and gravelly tone he replied almost cold hearted, "You didn't. And I can't take that chance. Would she take it?" He stepped back and muttered, "I must find her," and was gone.

Sam couldn't help but curse. It didn't help that Angela was with Jesse and if Castiel showed up… He knew she was going to go with first instincts and that was to defend Jesse. "Sonofabitch. Dean…"

"I know. Come on."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like more Angie and Kess fun and Cas explains why Jesse needs to die. This and more next time on Children's Future or Destiny...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was dark but Angela could see where everything was in the house as she followed Jesse into the kitchen. She had arrived with Kesset and asked if he wanted to play some more and he said yes. He actually liked the little girl and her dog. Her friend was like an awkward older brother but he was cool too and his parents said it was okay to have a friend over. So they spent the day playing as kids were wont to do and they talked.

Jesse couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Angela that was different from the other kids he knew from school. It wasn't a bad different because she wasn't a bad person. She was just different. And he kind of liked it. Plus she was pretty for a girl and that was saying quite a bit. He liked her eyes the best since he had never seen that color on anybody he knew and she talked like she knew things. It was strange but he felt comfortable around her.

He was happy his parents were letting her stay the night and her friend Kess didn't seem too put out. In fact he left and then came right in through his bedroom window. Jesse thought he was being weird when he said that he was just keeping an eye on things and he took a perch on the windowsill like it was nothing. Angela giggled saying that he was just being Kess and Jesse couldn't help but laugh with her.

When he said that he was thirsty, she followed him down to the kitchen. She said she was thirsty too. The house was quiet as they walked to the kitchen. Jesse filled one glass and handed it to Angela since she was shorter and filled a second for himself. He noticed that Angela was looking around like something was scaring her or something as they walked out of the kitchen. "You okay?"

Angela sensed that something wasn't right. It was familiar in a weird way but it wasn't right. Like something bad was going to happen but she couldn't put her finger on it. It frustrated and scared her. She wanted Sam there. He would tell her what was going on. She looked at Jesse and asked, "Do you feel that?"

Jesse looked at the little girl as she looked around. He paused and looked around himself trying to figure out what she was talking about. He sensed that something wasn't right and looked at her. She was actually shaking a little. "It's okay," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to my room." He gave her a little push to get her going but she didn't move. He looked at her and she was staring at the way that led towards the stairs.

Angela knew something was coming. It wasn't Kesset and she couldn't hear Cerebus or any other noises. She stared at the way to the stairs, scared to go that way even with Jesse being reassuring. She whispered, "Something not right." She clutched the glass in both hands tightly.

Before Jesse could say anything, a man in a trench coat came around the corner. There was a stranger in his house. He took a step back and ended up dropping his glass. He barely comprehended that it shattered on the floor. He looked at Angela who was still shaking but staring wide eyed at the man.

Castiel took in the scene as he entered the room. He saw the boy but he also saw a little girl. That was a puzzling aspect since the boy was a single child unless it was a friend. He got a good look at the face and recognized the eyes. Was that the reason? He looked at Jesse and said, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." At Angela he said, "I have been looking for you. Now I see why."

Angela blinked as she looked at the angel. This man knew her? She hadn't seen him before. She didn't like the way he was looking at her or Jesse. She wasn't reassured that he wouldn't hurt them and moved to stand near Jesse. She was still holding the glass of water as she backed up as the angel advanced towards them with his hands behind his back. Something was up.

Jesse managed to grab the sleeve of Angela's sweater hoodie and pull her with him, trying to get her away from the man that was in his house. He didn't like the man and he didn't quite believe him. He screamed out, "Mom! Dad!"

Castiel watched the two children as they backed away from him. He noted Angela's demeanor and saw that there was going to be no easy way about this. If he had to, he would take her out of there and place her in the care of the angels. He found it odd that neither Sam nor Dean mentioned what had happened to her. That was something to worry about later. Looking at the boy he said, "Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you they won't wake until morning."

Angela moved to stand in front of Jesse. She narrowed her little eyes at the angel and said, "Youse go away n leave us alone."

"I can't do that. You know that Malachi," Castiel replied looking down at the little girl.

"Nots hurt Jesse," Angela spat out angrily. She narrowed her eyes, more angry than afraid. She didn't know what the angel was going to do but she perceived it as a threat like when bad sleeps attacked Sam or Dean. She was also confused since she sensed that the man was not bad but he wasn't making an effort to not be bad. She was going with the obvious and that was a perceived threat.

Castiel paused looking at the two children. The boy was scared and Angela was scared but chose to be angry; she was angry at him and it was like she didn't recognize him for what he was to her and in general. It perplexed him and he didn't like that he was going to do the unthinkable and in front of her in that state. Yet the Malachi knew that things needed to be done; he had seen her make those choices but would she do what he was about to do now, knowing what he knew?

He couldn't answer that question and she wasn't in a position to either. It appeared she didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Yet she was doing what she had always done and that was to protect those that couldn't. He admired that she was standing up to him in that state she was in even if she didn't understand it. Regrettably he had to do what he had to do. "I'm sorry," he said as his gaze looked at the two children. "You will eventually understand Malachi."

Angela didn't know why this man was calling her that weird name. That was not her name. She looked up and her hands clutched the glass of water tightly. What she didn't realize was that she was slightly drawing on her power. Her eyes flickered the moment the man raised a big knife and aimed towards Jesse.

It was pure reaction as Angela threw the glass of water at Castiel with as much force as she could while shouting, "Go away!"

Jesse was watching the whole thing and was scared the moment the man pulled the knife and was aiming towards him. He had been scared seeing him and then his new friend Angela standing up to him… It was a lot to take in. The main thing was to make sure nothing happened to the little girl. She was smaller than he was and she was the one that was standing up for him.

As soon as he saw the knife, Jesse grabbed Angela by the arm. At the same time she threw her glass of water at the man the moment the knife came out. Jesse thought of the first thing that came to mind and that was to make it so the man in the trench coat didn't hurt them anymore. He blinked as he saw the man in the coat shrink into a toy and Angela had just followed through with her throw. The glass had shattered but it didn't hit the wall and do that. He looked around and at his friend. It was then he noticed her eyes were like glittering jewels as she said, "Youse no hurts Jesse," as she looked at the ground. He looked down too.

A few moments later there was a crash like a door opening. In filed in the two guys that came earlier looking around. Angela was still staring at the ground but Jesse looked up, still breathing hard from the experience he just had. He felt some relief but he was also nervous about what they were going to do to him.

Sam and Dean pretty much were breaking speed limits to get to the farmhouse. Not only were they concerned about Jesse, they were concerned about Angela. She hadn't been introduced to Castiel in that size and more than likely she wouldn't recognize him nor remember anything about what they did unless it was one of those moments. Plus they knew that her default action was to get defensive with the unfamiliar such as one time actually beating up a kid who was being mean to her at one of those parks they would go to. If anything she might use her powers and freak Jesse out more.

They made it to the farmhouse and found the front door locked but that wouldn't stop Castiel so they broke it down. There really was no plan except to maybe talk their girl down and see if the angel had shown up. They filed in and looked around for the kids.

They found them with Angela looking down and with a look they knew quite well and Jesse looking scared. Dean asked, "Was there a guy here in a trench coat?"

Jesse looked at Winchesters and nodded while Angela said, "Nots hurt Jesse." Her eyes were still flickering as she was looking down.

Sam watched her and was prepared to get her stop even if it meant breaking their cover. He didn't even know if Jesse saw her eyes or even if she did anything else. Jesse in the meantime pointed at the ground in the direction Angela was looking at.

Both Winchesters looked down and their eyes widened in surprise. On the ground was a toy that was unmistakable in the likeness of Castiel. He was posed holding the knife he was going to use to kill Jesse. Surrounding the figure was shattered glass and a puddle of water. Both watched as Angela kneeled down and picked up the figure and stared at it for a moment with a slight frown before handing it over to Dean. She looked at both of them and firmly said, "He nots to hurt Jesse." She then turned to Jesse and asked, "Youse okay?"

Jesse looked at the Winchesters as they looked at him not comprehending what had just happened and then at Angela who was looking at him with concern. He didn't realize it but she had grasped his shirt sleeve until she squeezed his clothes gently. He nodded and said, "I'm okay."

At that moment Cerebus came down and gave a slight whine. Angela glanced at Cerebus and asked, "Ceebee, where you been?"

_The winged warrior not like your guardian prevented me from coming little alpha. I am sorry._

Angela gave the big dog a slight hug and Jesse ended up petting the dog too more out of comfort. Angela said to Jesse, "Ceebee twied. That man stopped him."

Sam and Dean listened in to the conversation. If Castiel prevented Cerebus from coming, then the question came to mind about Kesset. As if he knew, Kesset came down the stairs with his feathers agitated beyond measure and demanded, "Where is he?"

* * *

"I did that," Jesse said as he looked at the toy. "But how did I do that?"

It was something awkward to answer. Dean looked at the figure of the angel that had pulled him out of hell while Sam sat in a corner looking like he was uncomfortable. Angela was finishing smoothing out Kesset's feathers as far as she could reach. Sam wished she wasn't doing that since it would look like she was stroking air. Kesset was looking agitated still and glaring at the figure of Castiel.

No one really noticed and Kesset had calmed down enough to resume a more or less patrolling routine. He took Cerebus with him leaving the Winchesters alone with the boy and Angela. Angela took a seat next to Jesse and watched what was going on while she hugged her bear that Kesset brought down.

Dean turned to look at the kids on the couch and offered, "You're a superhero." He gave that sheepish smile that often endeared him to the point that he got into less trouble than he should have.

"I am?"

Angela didn't buy it and gave Dean a look. It was one she gave when she knew that they were lying. Dean poignantly ignored the look and replied, "Yeah. Yeah I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy?"

Sam knew that this was going to go south. He could tell that Angela wasn't going to buy it. She knew that there was something about Jesse that wasn't normal. How else was she able to find him and in her own way? She herself acknowledged that she wasn't like him or Dean. She wasn't stupid.

Dean knew that Angela was giving him the look but she didn't understand that sometimes you had to lie. Then again she never was like that anyway and plus she could make a lie sound like the truth; at least that was the older version. Still he kept going. They needed to win this kid over and apologize for what happened. "You're Superman, minus the cape and the go-go boots."

Jesse listened to Dean's explanation. He took it in but he still wasn't sure how to think about it. He had seen what happened when Angela threw the glass and she sensed when the man in the trench coat came into the house. He watched as she gave a hard look at Dean like she didn't believe what he had to say. It was different from what he had seen from her earlier but he didn't blame her… not after what just happened.

Dean wasn't sure if they were getting anywhere with Jesse and Angela's look wasn't making it any easier. He was tempted to tell her to quit it in his usual fashion but then that would imply that they knew her and it could break their cover. Maybe it was too much to hope for that Angela would catch onto what he was trying to do but it was worth a shot. He kneeled to be eye level with Jesse and said, "You see my partner and I… we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers."

Angela thought that was the most ridiculous thing she had heard of. It was like the movie she had watched with Dean a couple of days ago. She looked to Sam to see if he was going to do anything but he was being silent. That perplexed her and she looked at him silently questioning why he wasn't saying anything.

Sam was well aware that Angela was looking to him for the why. He really didn't like this since she knew that they were telling Jesse a lie and it was stepping on his promise not to lie to her. Technically he wasn't lying to her but it felt like it. He took in her questioning look as well as the confusion on her face since she didn't understand what Dean's play here was. He gave her an apologetic look as he listened to Dean sugar coat their plan to take Jesse to Bobby's place and figure out what to do with him. He really hated seeing that look on her face. _I'm sorry I can't explain now Angie._

_ Why Sammy?_

Sam glanced back and forth between Dean and Jesse trying to hide the fact that he just heard her plea in his head. It had been a long time since that happened and she hadn't attempted it since being this size though he wasn't sure if he should count the fact she could talk to the dogs. Maybe it was the rush from what happened or something but it caught him by surprise and he didn't know what to do about it. He looked at her and motioned slightly with his hand that she was to wait.

Angela blinked after realizing that she heard Sam's apology in her head. It was instant reaction for her to ask why and she did it in the same way. When she saw that he had heard her, she felt her eyes widened. How did she do that? She knew she did that talking to Cerebus and Sasha and occasionally Setna but this was different. She looked at Sam and saw him gesture that she was to wait. She chewed her lip as Dean finished what he was going to do.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse felt the slightest hint of excitement and didn't even notice Angela's slight squirming.

"Exactly like the X-Men," Dean replied, eager to get Jesse on his side. "In fact the guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. In fact you did with your friend here." It was a gamble since he was well aware that Sam would probably give him the bitch face and chew him out. "Sounds like fun right?"

"What about Angie?"

That was a question that was out of left field and Dean was momentarily taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Angie? Can she come too?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean where we're going…" Dean knew she was going but how were they going to explain her. It wasn't like she had shown her powers or anything like that. How much she understood in terms of risks was up for debate and would have him and Sam arguing over that. As it were, was she purely going on instinct?

"She talks to dogs," Jesse pointed out.

Dean knew that but for the most part it looked like when little kids were talking to their imaginary friends or something like that. Still though, it seemed to offer a means of being able to take her without revealing her affiliation with them. He played along as he glanced at Sam who was looking at the situation with a scrutinizing look, "Okay. That's a pretty cool superpower." He caught Angela's look and was taken aback by the look she was giving him; it was utter confusion. He continued, "As long as it's okay with her friend."

Jesse looked at Angela and noticed she looked confused. He asked, "Won't that be cool Angie? You can talk to animals."

Angela frowned at that. She had picked up that Dean was trying to convince Jesse to come with them. She was surprised that Jesse didn't see through Dean's fibbing. It was silly calling what Jesse did as superpowers. Jesse was special like she was. Not exactly the same but unique in that they were not like Sam or Dean. Still she got the gist of what was going on and then looked at Sam.

Sam noted her confusion and encouraged her to play along though he could tell that she wasn't going to like it. He asked, "Can you?"

Angela would have called Sam 'silly Sammy' but refrained from it. She said in a matter of fact tone, "I talks to Ceebee n sometimes he talks to me. He says Jesse is a good boy." She looked at Jesse and added, "If Kess okay, then I goes."

Dean would have sighed with relief at that had he not been thrown into a wall and pinned. He grunted out of annoyance that this was starting up again. He could count how many times he had been pinned to the wall and one of them was done by his girl. And that was only because she was trying to break him from the siren's spell. It still hurt though.

Jesse and Angela turned to see someone enter the house. Angela took a look and the smell hit her. It was like when she sniffed the toys that Jesse made bad but it was different. There was also something else in the scent and it… It said, "They're lying to you."

Sam reacted instantly more to grab the kids out of the way but was flung aside and into the wall next to Dean. He tried to tell Angela to run but it knocked the wind out of him. He did catch a glimpse and saw the warning signs. He heard Cerebus growling and snarling and the thuds indicating he was charging but it was followed by a slight whine and a "Down boy." He managed to get out, "Kess!"

The demon was ready for Kesset. The young guard charged into the room and was ready to do a battle to the death if necessary. The downfall was that he had never fought a demon before and this one was prepared. She grinned at him and did something that brought the young guard down. She grinned and said, "Typical weakness." She then looked at Sam and said, "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders." She then looked at Dean and added, "You on the other hand? Hurting you is encouraged."

The demon threw Dean against the wall and Jesse cried out to have the demon leave him alone. The demon was having too much fun and came closer to Jesse and cooed, "Jesse! You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse was scared but he tried to be brave. He had seen what the woman did to the dog and Kesset and then there were the two pinned to the wall. He also thought about Angela and he looked around but didn't see her. He had no idea what was going on.

"I'm your mother."

"No you're not." Jesse knew who his parents were. This woman wasn't his mom.

The demon nodded, amused and said, "Mmhmm. You're half human, half one of us."

Dean had been watching but he lost sight of Angela. He really didn't expect this and he was certain Sam hadn't either. He could hear his brother struggling and thought he heard him growling. _Fine time for you to be getting that way._ He managed to get out, "She means demons, Jesse."

The demon looked at Dean and squeezed her hand in a fist. Dean felt the pain and winced from it. She looked at Jesse and was going to say something when she was thrown off her feet slightly. She looked up angrily for the source, knowing that it was not from Jesse. Her eyes reflected her anger as they were pitch black.

"Youse don't touch!"

It was a moment of panic and terror. Sam and Dean were panicking because they were not in a position to help and Jesse was more or less surprised. He was also stunned by what he saw and blinked. He saw a little girl that looked like Angela but she looked mad and her eyes were glowing. They were glowing!

The demon looked at Angela surprised and not sure of what to make of what she was seeing. She could tell it was a powerful being but she didn't know what it was. She did know though that she incited anger from it. She covered for her surprise and said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Leave her alone," Sam growled out.

"Down…" The demon raised her hand to just shut Sam up but was cut off when something forced her back.

"Youse don't touch!" Angela glared at the demon, more angry than afraid. No one hurt her Sam or Dean or anybody that was a friend. She wasn't sure of what she did but she remembered doing it to the bad men in the store and what the warlock had her do at Bobby's house. Dean had her play too when Sam wasn't looking so it was natural when she 'pushed' the demon back. She looked at the demon and added, "Youse leave Jesse alone."

The demon was amused by this. She glanced at the Winchesters who were struggling. They seemed to get more bent out of shape the moment the girl revealed herself. Did they know what they had? She replied, "And what are you here for? Didn't you lie to Jesse like these people and his parents?"

Angela kept her glare. "I nots lie." Her little hands were clenched in fists.

The demon chuckled and looked at Jesse, "Those people you call your parents? They lied to you too. You're not theirs. Not really. These people – these imposters – they told you that the tooth fairy was real, and that your toys could hurt you, and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much that they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents." The demon looked at Sam and Dean and gave a grin and added, "And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse didn't know whether or not to be angry or scared. He looked at Angela who was glaring at the demon and just standing there with her fists clenched like she was trying to control whatever it was she did. He looked back up at the demon.

"Youse special Jesse," Angela said.

Jesse looked at Angela. She was looking at him. Her eyes were flickering still but they held more warmth in them. Her fists were less clenched and her little body looked more relaxed. She repeated, "Youse special… like me."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Cas is on to try and complete his message but gets a surprise. Then the demon decides to pay a visit. Will it spill the beans about Angie? Find out more on Children's Future or Destiny...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Youse special like me._

Jesse looked at Angela. She certainly wasn't like any normal kid. He made things happen and he didn't know how. He suspected she was different because of the way she talked to her dog and friend. It was like they listened to her and the dog seemed to respond back. "You mean I'm like you?"

"Youse special like me but nots me," Angela replied with a slight nod.

The demon took the moment to interrupt, "You're powerful. You can have anything you want – you can do anything you want."

Jesse looked at the demon and then at Angela as she shouted, "Only baddens say that. Youse badden."

The demon raised her fist tried again to use her powers on the little girl. This time to try to choke her. The demon was distracted though when a low and deadly growl entered the room and Cerebus entered the room and stood between the kids and the demon. He looked huge and the demon looked at the hell hound. Was it really…? The demon was confused since she only knew of one hell hound that was the Winchester's bitch. She peered at the girl.

Angela looked at the demon. The stench was nasty and bothered her nose. She didn't like that it hurt Sam and Dean and then was trying to make Jesse believe her. She knew that it was not like Sam or Dean but it wasn't exactly like her either as how Sam tried to tell her.

_It is a beast of the pit little alpha. It reeks of evil._

Angela tilted her head as she heard Cerebus' explanation as he continued to growl at the demon. He would not attack unless he was given the order to or if the demon threatened the pack. At the moment he was willing to include Jesse since he had been more or less claimed by Angela, but she didn't know that. He growled and his fur stood on end, glaring at the demon.

Angela stared at the demon and looked at Jesse and said, "Jesse, Ceebee says she is bad."

"Please," the demon scoffed. She gestured at everyone that was in the room, focusing on Angela. "Everyone lied to you. Nobody trusts you. Did you even know what this little brat does? Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse was angry that the two guys lied to him. But he was also angry that the demon was being mean to his friend. She really hadn't lied to him and had been very upfront about at least being able to talk to the dog. He clenched his fists and the house began to shake and fire roared to life in the fireplace. He didn't know what to do.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me, we can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that. A world without lies?" The demon smiled but didn't dare approach with the hell hound there. At least it wasn't one of the Wilders. Those were a bitch to avoid when they caught your scent.

Angela took a few steps forward. She patted Cerebus on the shoulder in a gesture to stand down. She inched forward, not afraid of Jesse or the demon and slowly reached out and touched Jesse's hand, "I nots lie Jesse. Badden there lying."

"Shut up you little pest. You're the one that's lying."

"I nots lie!"

It was unexpected when the furniture started shaking. A picture of Jesse's family fell off and broke and a crack appeared on the wall but the rattling of the furniture was something else. Angela was glaring at the demon, her little form heaving from anger. She held onto Jesse's hand even though it was a fist.

Sam realized that this could escalate out of control. The little things and the furniture moving… it wasn't Jesse but Angela. How she wasn't affected by the demon or anything Jesse would have done was a guess to him. That was a side issue since he was certain that this could escalate to when she reacted to Lilith in the room and he was certain that if it was an accident and she hurt someone, she was going to… he didn't even want to think about that.

Angela looked at Jesse and said almost pitifully, "I nots lie. Not to you." She blinked like she was going to shed tears.

"Please," the demon smirked. She looked at Jesse and said, "She didn't tell you what she could do now did she? She's a liar like the rest of them."

Sam decided to interfere since it was clear Angela was going to cry, "She's right. We lied to you, but not Angie. I'll tell you the truth."

The demon snarled and raised her fist to choke Sam. She didn't expect what happened next as Jesse said to stop. At the same time, it was automatic reaction supposedly, Angela said 'no' and the demon flew back startling the Winchesters. Having expected something from adult version like that, they were stunned little version could and it seemed with a bit more force than necessary. She had her little hand extended in a stopping gesture or like she was pushing someone away.

The demon looked at the children. She had no idea about the girl or even if she was sure of what she was seeing. She looked at Sam on the ground and then at the pair that was looking at her. Jesse then said, "I want to hear what he has to say."

"N youse stay back," Angela added.

"You're a stronger than I thought," the demon replied. She then looked at Angela and then said, "And you… you are very strong… much too strong for someone your size. I wonder." She gave a look over of Angela.

Sam was filled with the instinct to protect her but something was also telling him not to intervene. He had the feeling that if he revealed Angela for what she really was, then his fears would start becoming reality. It was something he wanted to avoid and he cursed himself that they brought her along on this. To think it was planned pretty perfectly… in the Winchester way. Knowing that he decided to take the route he had suggested as an alternative to Castiel's 'brilliant' idea. He looked at Jesse and started slowly, "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother, Dean." He was stuck on how to address the issue of Angela.

Angela then said, "Sammy n Deanie my bwovers." She looked at Jesse with a look that was truly sorry.

Jesse looked at Angela with a strange look since she was a little girl and they were adults. Yet she didn't really lie to him about anything. He figured she did what she was told and that wasn't the same thing. "Your brothers?"

Sam looked at the pair with a side glance at the demon. So far it seemed okay but this was dangerous ground. He tried to get it off that track and said, "Me and Dean… we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster," the demon interrupted. "Right Sammy?" She gave a look that was mingled with a smirk.

Sam felt his throat convulse and glanced at Angela, wondering how she was processing this; the comments and everything. She knew that they hunted but did she understand the side remarks? She was looking at him, Jesse and then they lighted on the demon, like she was daring it to make a move. Not that Cerebus would let that happen. He continued, pointing at the demon, "And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her – the thing you're talking to – it's a demon."

"A demon?" Jesse looked at Sam. What was going on? He looked at Angela who seemed to understand and yet quite not understand.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him – don't listen to him!" The demon decided to try and make a last ditch effort to get Jesse to their side. "Punish him."

"Sit!" Angela said firmly, not noticing that Cerebus obeyed but was still growling at the demon.

The demon found herself in a chair with a child glaring at her as she repeated her command. The demon said, "I don't listen to you."

Angela glared at the demon. Cerebus called her an alpha and explained that she could make people do things but she had to show she was the alpha. She didn't get it but at the moment the demon was saying mean things about Sam and trying to make Jesse bad. She said the first thing that came out of her mouth. She walked up to the demon and looked at her like she was curious, making the demon squirm by the look. She said, "Sit n stay."

"Not likely," the demon said and tried to stand up but was halted by the glare the little girl was giving her. The demon scowled, "Move or I will gut you."

"Sit down and shut up," Jesse said, not liking what was being said to Angela. He liked her.

Sam watched the whole thing and was certain Dean was watching it too. They may have joked about the dogs listening to Angela but it seemed that it was a little bit more. He had no idea that Dean wanted to sit like Cerebus did. He really couldn't explain how he felt about it since… It was enough to have Dean hound him if he knew. He looked at the demon unable to move or speak and back at Jesse and continued, "There's kind of a – a war, between angels and demons, and you're a part of it."

"But I'm just a kid," Jesse replied. This was not what he was expecting and even though it sounded like a lie, he could see Sam was telling the truth.

Sam felt bad for the kid. This really was a nasty thing to drop on him; he knew from personal experience but he was older when he learned about the demon blood and his role. It didn't make it any easier though. Sighing slightly he said, "I know and you can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do, millions of people will die."

Jesse thought about it before asking, "She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes," Sam answered truthfully, "But you're half human too." He stopped when he felt Angela pat his arm and looked down.

Angela looked at Jesse as she patted Sam's arm to stop. She looked at the boy and approached him. She said, "Youse special like me. Youse can do things. Good n bad. I does the same too."

Sam decided to speak since it seemed right, "You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Jesse looked at Angela and then at Sam. There were a lot of questions going through his head but there was one that seemed stubborn above all else. He looked at Sam and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice… Even if I couldn't." Sam meant every word he said. He knew he had made some really bad choices. In his view, even with Angela admitting her mistakes, she was a saint compared to him. He could only hope that Jesse would see the sincerity he held.

Jesse looked at Sam and then he looked at Angela. As much as he was upset that Sam and Dean lied to him, he believed Sam. He also believed Angela. She never lied to him and didn't even deny things he saw her do. Turning towards the demon possessing Julia he narrowed his eyes and said, "Get out of her."

Just like that the demon was expelled leaving Julia's body on the ground unconscious. At that same moment Dean fell to the ground having been released from the demon's power. He took a breath and looked at Jesse, "How did you do that?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulder as Angela moved to take a look at Julia much like a kid would look at something interesting. He replied, "I just did." He then looked at Julia and asked, "Is she gonna be all right?"

Angela was looking at the body and touching Julia's face. She moved her fingers through the woman's hair and her nose twitched. She couldn't smell the bad smell anymore. It was gone. She look touched her fingers to Julia's forehead and then moved her head like she was trying to hear something that couldn't be heard by normal ears. She then looked at Sam and Dean before looking at Jesse and saying, "It will be okay. Bad smell gone." She gave a slight smile.

* * *

Jesse looked in at his sleeping parents. He thought about the life he had before this and then what happened and what Sam had told him. Then he thought about what both Winchesters told him about what he had to do. He wanted to take his parents but after what they told him about their dad… he knew what he had to do. He left their room and headed back to his to find Angela still there.

He had asked Sam and Dean to leave him alone to say good bye to his parents. He asked Angela to stay though and she waited in his room much to the surprise of the Winchesters though not Sam as much. Even though he had been agitated easier, he could see why Jesse would want her there and… Sam understood that.

Angela looked at Jesse and said, "They'll be okay."

Jesse felt his lip twitch and he finally gave a slight smile. He asked, "You think so?"

Angela nodded slightly. She hugged her bear to her chest and twisted slightly from side to side while looking at the boy. "I knows it. They will be sad but if you wants to, they don't have to remember. They nots know you."

Jesse looked at her and listened to what she was saying. It was short and clipped but he understood what she was getting at. He asked, "Is it right to do that?"

Angela frowned a little as she thought about it. Finally she said, "Don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "If Sammy in trouble…" She looked up at Jesse. "Keep it safe Jesse. Needs to do because of this." She put her little fist over her heart.

Jesse looked at her. He noticed that she had trouble saying things but she managed to get it out even if it was simple. He understood though what she was getting at. "Because they are family," he said and watched as she smiled and nodded. He was curious, "Are Sam and Dean's dad… yours? Is that why you're with them?"

"Papa Bobby still here," Angela frowned not quite understanding what Jesse meant. She asked, "You mean like the lady that had the bad stink?"

It sounded funny the way she referred to the demon possession. It was tempting to laugh but Jesse didn't. Instead he said, "Yes."

"Gone," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. "Long time many days yesterday." She pet her bear on the head gently. "Sammy and Deanie look after me. Sammy said I was special n he showed me."

"Sam told you?"

"Uh-huh," Angela replied with a smiling nod. "N dey still love me."

"And you're still with them."

"I stays with Sammy n Deanie. I can do stuff but not do bad stuff. I don't hurt peeples," Angela replied as she looked at Jesse. "Youse don't do bad things."

"But I hurt people," Jesse said softly as he sat on his bed. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

Angela cocked her head to the side and looked at Jesse with a slight frown. Sighing she climbed onto the bed and sat beside Jesse. He was still looking at the ground trying to digest everything and figure out what he was going to do. She gave a gentle punch to his shoulder and when he looked up she said, "Nots your fault. Youse not know. Nows know n needs to think with head n heart."

Jesse didn't realize that someone so small could pack a punch even though it was gentle. He looked at her and listened to what she said. She was frowning at him. He replied, "But... I can do them. People like that demon will come after me."

Angela blinked and nodded. "Yes. Baddens always come for good peeples. Sammy n Deanie try to stop it." She paused and studied Jesse some more. After a moment she added, "Sammy n Deanie pwotect me n I hides from baddens."

Jesse thought that to be silly since the demon he told to go away knew that Angela was not a normal child. He looked at her and replied, "That's kind of dumb. That demon knows you're like me but not me. In fact I don't even know what you are." He peered at her as if trying to figure out what she was since he was curious.

Angela let Jesse peer at her for a moment. She thought about how Sam got her teeth to show and what she had seen. Finally she said, "Lookie," and rubbed her eye tooth and let them elongate.

Jesse blinked in surprise. He wasn't scared but rather fascinated by it. He held up a finger and reached out. "Can I touch them?"

Angela nodded and held her mouth open and let Jesse touch her teeth. She closed her mouth when he was satisfied by touching them. They stayed pointy for a little while longer while she talked and they eventually went back to normal, "Teeth hides. Jesse can hide." She gave a smile.

Jesse took in her. She was smiling at him and saying that he could hide. He asked, "How can I do that?"

"Sammy said youse go anywhere youse wants," Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Youse can hide n the baddens not find. Youse can fight. Youse choose."

Jesse looked away and stared at the posters he had on the wall of his room. That was a place that he had always wanted to go and he was fascinated by Australia. Maybe he could go there and he had been told he could go anywhere.

"Special place Jesse."

Jesse was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Angela. She had gotten off his bed and was looking around his room. She was staring at the posters on the wall. There was something familiar about the place that the poster was describing but she couldn't quite think of when or where. She looked at the wall and the posters and stared hard until she turned and saw someone in the room.

It was a pretty lady and she was dress a bit funny. She wasn't wearing clothes like she had seen people wear. She had dark hair swept back to reveal her green eyes and smiling face. The woman held up her hand gesturing that she was to be quiet.

Angela looked over at Jesse who was looking at his posters and thinking. He didn't seem to see the pretty lady. She looked at the woman and blinked. There was nothing bad about her and she wasn't going to hurt her or Jesse. She stared at the woman and her eyes went wide as she understood what the woman was saying even though it wasn't the same language that Sam and Dean spoke and it was all in her head. It was all puzzling to her since it was like when she talked to Sam. She frowned as she asked, _Who are you? Youse not hurt Jesse?_

_No. I won't hurt either of you. You are my daughter, a princess of the Nile_, the woman spoke with a smile on her face.

_They why youse here?_

_ Merely to help you._

Angela looked at the woman with a puzzled look and listened to what the woman said. She was told about a couple of places where Jesse could go and there would be people who could look after him and they wouldn't care if he was different or not. She didn't know about these places but the lady said to tell Jesse about them. So when Jesse looked at his posters, she said 'special place' she had his attention.

Jesse looked at Angela. Did she know something? He asked, "What do you mean?"

Angela looked at Jesse and moved her head like a curious puppy would but it was so she could hear the gentle promptings of the woman. It also showed that Jesse couldn't even see her. It was something to ask Sam and Dean about later. Right now she knew that Jesse needed to be somewhere safe and he could do what he wanted but she could see that he was sad. His world was turned upside down and it made her sad. She wanted to help. She replied, "There's places youse could go. No one bother youse n there's peeples that helps n keep youse safe. If youse wants your papa n mama can come."

Jesse blinked and looked at her. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked, "How do you know that?"

Angela wasn't going to lie. She turned to give a glance at the woman who gave a nod at her. She looked at Jesse and said, "A lady told me. I sees her n she told me about the places. They sound nice." She smiled again.

Jesse wasn't sure about it but Angela was smiling. That must mean that whatever she was told was a good thing more likely. He wondered if she was a little crazy even though she was not human and had weird looking teeth if you touched them a certain way. But she was a nice girl even if she seemed a little sad about something.

Angela looked back at Jesse. She was still smiling but she felt sad. She thought Jesse was a nice boy and nice people didn't deserve to have bad things happen to them. She wanted him to see that she was trying to help. She said, "Do youse want to know about them Jesse? You might like them n youse won't be lonely."

"Aren't you lonely with Sam and Dean?"

"No," Angela answered automatically, "Cause I bewongs with them. Youse needs to find where youse bewongs." She paused a moment and then added, "Sammy n Deanie loves me because I'm me. Nots because I does things. Youse a good person Jesse. Stinky stuff nots important."

It was simple but Jesse understood. He nodded and then said, "Tell me about these places."

In the meantime the Winchesters were waiting downstairs and trying to calm Kesset down who was frustrated that a demon put him down and Castiel had also interfered. He was also groggy and it didn't help. His wings were rustling with his agitation and hit Dean a couple of times until Dean put his hands on his wings and Kesset jumped across the room startling both brothers.

Sam was sitting and waiting while Cerebus was nuzzling his hand unaware that the dog was trying to soothe his agitation over everything. He frowned when Cerebus then suddenly turned and headed for the stairs and that was when Dean said, "You know they have been up there a long time."

Sam tried not to think the worst as he followed Dean up the stairs. He didn't think Angela was the kind of girl to scream when she was in trouble. He held it in check when he and Dean came into Jesse's room to find Angela standing there petting Cerebus on his ears like nothing was wrong. She looked up at them and said, "Jesse's gone."

* * *

**A/N:** Well the demon was exorcised and Jesse and Angie have a little talk with some help from Sam. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Children's Future or Destiny...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Winchesters looked around the room to find it empty. Angela had told them that Jesse had gone and she had a slight smile on her face. It was the kind that could be frustrating since her adult self would have used it to be mischievous. Sam though figured it was more along the lines that she knew where Jesse was and she wasn't telling unless they knew the password. He asked, "Do you know where, Angie?"

"Ceebee knows," Angela replied still grinning.

Sam raised his brow at her but didn't call her out on it. Sometimes she acted like a normal four year old with the imaginary friends and the things kids did. But he knew that she talked to Cerebus so it wasn't too farfetched that the dog would know where, especially if she convinced Jesse that he could tell the dog and no one else.

Dean, on the other hand, thought otherwise and asked, "Hell on four legs?"

"Uh-huh," Angela replied with a vigorous nod. Her dark hair rippled like the waves of an ocean and looked perfect despite the fact moments earlier she was tossing around demons and throwing glassware at Castiel. Dean could admit that it was because of Sam's care that it looked that good.

"Jesse told the dog where he was going?" Dean looked at Angela like he would if she was trying to convince him fish could fly.

"I says that if he wants it secret to tell Ceebee. Ceebee never tell," Angela replied, "Right Ceebee?"

Cerebus gave a rumble of a bark to say that he wouldn't tell. He did manage to say, _The little alpha keeps a secret too._

Sam couldn't help but give a twitch of his mouth into a smile while Dean merely stared. They really should have been used to this by now but given the fact that things were pretty crazy about this case anyway… It was easy to forget that. Sam said quietly, "It's okay Dean. We better go check on Kess since he's…"

Dean would have said something but Angela was quick on the draw and started running towards the stairs like she was running a race. Sam and Dean had no choice but to follow and they did. They found Angela looking at the guard before she reached out and started petting the wing closest to her. Dean tried to stop her, "Angie, you really shouldn't…"

It was not an issue since Kesset calmed down visibly and was looking behind and down at Angela like he was inspecting her work. Dean raised his brow at that and looked at Sam who shrugged to indicate he wasn't even going to try and answer that one. Dean followed his brother's lead and muttered, "What is one more crazy?"

Things went pretty well even though they couldn't find Castiel. The little toy of him was gone from where Dean had put him on the mantel. While it would have been logical to assume that Castiel had been put back to normal, since it was the Winchesters sometimes it was best to assume the worst case scenario. Kesset answered their query by saying, "He was returned to normal. He left citing that he would see you later." He was still miffed at the turn of events despite the fact that Angela was soothing him.

Dean looked at the guard and didn't really blame him for being pissed. It was comical to see him becoming visibly calmed but still trying to vent and Angela was just petting his feathers like she would the dog. He kept his thoughts to himself as he replied, "Okay. Thanks for the heads up, Kess. You okay?"

Kesset turned to look at Angela who was finished with his left and was now starting on his right. He felt a bit better though he was still a bit frustrated from the events of today. He looked at Dean and replied, "I've been better. I apologize Sam if I have failed."

Sam frowned at Kesset a little. He wasn't mad at the way things turned out considering they could have been worse. Still, he reassured the guard, "You did fine Kess. It wasn't your fault."

Kesset gave a nod accepting Sam's forgiveness. He turned to look at Angela and said that she did enough for now and he was fine. He shook his wings slightly and in appreciation tickled her with one. He looked at the Winchesters and said, "Our job is finished and it seems that even the boy's parents are still asleep."

"I wonder what they'll think about not finding Jesse here," Dean mused.

"Dey nots remember, Deanie," Angela said with a solemn voice. She came out from behind Kesset and approached the brothers. "Jesse wants to keep them safe. He says they nots remember him." She looked to the side and uttered, "Did best n say it okay."

Both Winchesters understood what she meant by that. It was a surprise that Angela suggested that to Jesse but then again it was like herself to offer the choices available. Now Jesse was gone and his parents wouldn't remember him. There really was nothing more to do and it was decided when Angela gave a huge yawn indicating her exhaustion.

Sam being Sam, picked her up and carried her out to the car followed by Cerebus. Dean hung back with Kesset to make sure the guard was okay, "You sure you're okay, Kess?"

Kesset was looking around the house. Even though the angel had gone, he needed to check and make sure things were more or less normal. It was a courtesy to the adults that weren't going to awaken until dawn. And it helped soothe his agitation more. He replied, "I am fine Dean. I am just… disconcerted by what Castiel did."

"Well… um… Cas thought he was doing right," Dean offered. At the look Kesset gave him he added, "I know it wasn't right since when you both came charging in you were kind of tight and because of Angie…"

"It's not that. It's what he wanted to do to the child," Kesset replied as he finished his cursory inspection. He checked the door and it looked like there wasn't too much damage but it would have to be fixed. "It makes me wonder if he would do the same to the princess."

Dean thought about it. Would Castiel really hurt her if she became a threat? It was a real possibility and hell he almost killed her under demonic influence. But… "Isn't he her guardian angel or something like that?"

Kesset paused and thought a moment about it and replied, "There are certain advantages. Under that duty he is obligated to protect her but… I don't know if it would prevent it. It may be painful because bonds are deep. Some are said to be an extension of the soul and to rip one away would leave a gaping hole." He looked at nothing in particular to think some more before shaking his head. This duty really had him rattled. "I know next to nothing though so don't listen to me."

"Bullshit, Kess," Dean replied having hung onto every word. "You may be more socially awkward than Cas at times but you know things and… you've been a big help with Angie."

Kesset looked at Dean as they exited the house. He raised his brow and said, "You should show your sincerity more often. There is nothing wrong with sharing feelings."

"And if I want a chick flick moment I'd ask Angie… when she's her normal size," Dean automatically retorted. He really didn't like going too much into feelings.

"Chick flicks?"

"You know…" Dean made a gesture and added, "Like that movie you watched."

"Ten Things I Hate About You?" Kesset was still puzzled. At the time he watched and asked about it, Dean teased him about it. "There is nothing wrong with showing feelings. Most of the time showing affection in subtle ways says more such at the princess nuzzling you when she gives a hug or when she pinches your cheek."

"And she's the only one allowed to do that," Dean pointed out gruffly. "I get it though. And I do mean it that you did a lot today. If you weren't around I'd have to deal with a bigger bitch than usual."

"It is only natural for Sam to be uneasy. The princess is his mate."

"You know that sounds wrong considering," Dean replied looking at Kesset with a raised brow even though he silently agreed with the guard.

"I see that but it is what it is," Kesset replied. He glanced over to where Sam was leaning against the Impala with Angela and she appeared to be fast asleep. The younger Winchester certainly looked like he was ready to come at anyone who tried to take her away. "It will be better when this is resolved."

"You're telling me," Dean replied looking at the pair. There were other things to say but he felt that was a discussion for another time. He said, "Well thanks again Kess. We'll call you if we need a babysitter."

"You really should find another word. That is so wrong," Kesset replied giving a nod. With a flap of his wings, he changed into his animal figure and was off.

_We really are becoming crazy_, Dean thought to himself as he joined Sam and opened the back door. If he didn't know any better Sam looked like he was going to get into the back seat with Angela and ride all the way back to the motel holding her. He wanted to curse Kesset a little for giving him the whole Sam and Angela being mates thing but then he thought about it, with his girl her normal size of course, and it actually sounded hot. He didn't say anything since it would piss Sam off and got into his side of the Impala while Sam got into his. He glanced at his brother as he started the engine and heading towards the motel saying, "You think Jesse's gonna be okay?"

"I hope so," Sam replied, "Angie thinks so."

"True but you know we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth," Dean pointed out.

"We didn't have a choice, Dean," Sam replied. He thought about it a little more and then added, "At least when it was forced."

"No wonder Angie has a big thing about having a choice," Dean muttered in agreement. He glanced in the mirror and checked on her to find she was still asleep. It was like whatever happened drained her and while as an adult it was worrisome, this size, it was understandable. Yet he knew she could pretend to sleep and eavesdrop; he just wanted to make sure. Finally he said, "Sam, you get the feeling that…"

"She understands more than we think?" Sam finished the question before giving his answer, "Some things more than others. It's like this case brought out her old self and… I'm not sure that it's a good thing."

Dean was in the same mindset. He wasn't sure that explaining about hunting and having her along was a good thing. True they couldn't avoid telling her about herself since she noticed things and he thought Sam did a good job in that regard but… "Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids," he said, "You know, you want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing pop rocks and coke. Protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe… and I get you wanting that for Angie."

Sam shot a look at his brother. True they talked about protecting her but he was wary that Dean was picking up on things he wanted to keep a secret. Still it was a topic they were agreed upon since it became a reality that they were going to have a little Angela for a period of time. He said, "We both agreed on it because she's vulnerable."

"I know," Dean replied knowing that it meant more to Sam but he couldn't determine if his brother knew why yet. "Still, the more I think about it... the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"Yeah me too," Sam agreed softly. "I wish that we could do the same for Angie. She deserves better."

* * *

It was still dark outside and sunrise would be in a couple of hours. Yet Sam was wide awake. Something woke him up and he looked over to the bed his brother occupied and found Dean out like a light. Sitting up in his bed, he looked over to the couch where Angela had been sleeping and found it empty, the blanket that had been covering her pushed aside and half falling on the floor.

Trying not to panic, Sam got up and started looking around the room. There weren't too many places she could have gone and she knew better. Then again she would have taken the dog but Cerebus was fast asleep on the floor in front of the door. He hoped that she wasn't playing a game but that was highly unlikely.

He found her standing by the window and looking out at the night sky. The moon was out and full, Sam noted and it cast its glow into the room and seemed to spotlight her. She was just looking though and holding her bear in her left and her right rubbing its head until it went towards her neck and started playing with her necklace, her little fingers rubbing the points of the star that Sam had gotten for her birthday a couple of years ago.

He had put it on her and she hadn't taken it off since. It was luck that it hadn't fallen off when she had been shrunk and she refused to let anyone take it off for safe keeping. The thought of it had him give a slight smile since she made it clear that she wasn't giving it up and would deal out punishment if anyone tried.

Wondering why she was up, Sam approached as quietly as possible and asked, "What are you doing up, Angie?"

Angela turned to look at Sam. The moonlight hit her and put part of her face in silhouette. It was a breathtaking sight and she looked like a child version of those images of a goddess or beautiful woman being bathed in moonlight. She looked at Sam and said, "Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I thinks a lot." Angela cocked her head inquisitively and asked, "Sammy have bad sleeps?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckled quietly and shook his head. She was always worrying about other people. He approached her and said, "No. I'm okay. I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be up. You need sleep."

"But I nots sleepy," she replied with a slight pout. She tried to hide the yawn that was starting to threaten.

Sam grinned and replied, "Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh."

It was a mild argument and more like a game between the three of them and it sometimes included Bobby. Sam knew it was a ploy of hers to get one of them to hold her. Occasionally she asked but more often she resorted to this game and often when she was in thought or being particularly affectionate. Following through, Sam picked her up and she emitted a soft giggle when he threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the couch.

Sitting on the end that wasn't covered with a blanket, Sam tucked Angela onto his lap and she immediately burrowed into his chest to give a hug of sorts before sitting up and started petting his hair. He frowned at her, wondering what she was doing and had to ask, "What are you doing Angie?"

"Sammy still mad. Make it feel better like with Kess," Angela replied as she ran her fingers through his hair.

It didn't hurt at all. Most little kids would have gotten their fingers tangled and it would have snagged, if it had been any other kid. With Angela, it was a little rough since she was small but otherwise completely soothing as it was intended to be. Sam was still frowning more at the weirdness of it. He had noticed what she did for Kesset and he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Sammy still mad at whatever makes mad. I makes it better." Angela petted Sam's head a little bit more and then peered at him and asked, "Better?"

Actually Sam did feel better by that. It was like when she did that when he was sick with a cold. He replied softly, "Yeah. I'm good."

Satisfied, Angela sat back down in his lap and cuddled into his chest. "I'm glad Sammy better."

Sam responded by wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He felt better because he was relieved that she was okay and nothing bad happened, even with the demon appearing. He had been worried that something bad would happen to her and even with Kesset there, if it happened, it would tear him up if he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was afraid.

"Youse thinks Jesse okay?"

Sam diverted his attention back to Angela and replied, "I hope so. What about you?"

"Jesse picks special place. No one find unless he wants to. N he not be lonely." Angela paused to snuggle more to hear Sam's heartbeat. She yawned and closed her eyes while saying sleepily, "Nots his fault Sammy n not yours."

Sam looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Has stuff considered bad but youse not bad. Youse are youse. Bad stuff not youse," Angela replied with her eyes still closed. "Sammy heart good."

Sam watched as she drifted off to sleep as she grasped his t-shirt in her little fist. She wasn't going to let go anytime soon. It didn't matter to Sam as he pulled the blanket up to wrap around her little form and he held her, thinking about what she had said. She knew that there were bad things that were a part of them but in her own way she was saying that people are more than what was in their blood. It was about who they were. He sat there thinking about it and drifted off to sleep himself knowing that he was going to face heckling from his brother. It didn't matter though.

* * *

It was a pain in the ass finding a new meat suit. Just when you thought that you were settled in for the long haul, you were forced out, either by exorcism or, in extreme rarity, being forced out. It was always easy to come back to your previous meat and that was if they didn't wise up and put up an anti-possession ward. Julia Wright was just the way he remembered and he was pleased to go and see his son. It just didn't turn out the way he wanted it and he knew he had failed miserably.

Finding another meat that he had inhabited was easy enough. This time it wasn't some boring ass mail carrier or the bitch he was forced out of; it was good looking in terms of human views of attractiveness. It was tolerable though he preferred Julia and now he couldn't go back.

It brought great pleasure to know that Jesse was strong; his powers were stronger than he thought possible and he would have made a great weapon. That is if the damned Winchesters hadn't interfered. Dean he wanted to gut and peel the skin of his bones but if he had harmed Dean, that would have brought Sam into the fray and he was under orders not to harm Sam. Well that was obvious but it was damned frustrating. Then there was the girl.

That little girl bothered him to no good end. He hadn't expected her at all but she was there and she packed a punch. She had power and it was one of authority. She made him sit and kept him there with a glare. He bristled with that and then Jesse made him proud telling him to shut up and he did. The experience had a bunch of pleasure with it but the girl bothered him.

He knew that there was one bitch that accompanied the Winchesters and she was the only thing standing between Sam and Lucifer… at least that was the rumor. But she wasn't there this time. He thought about it as he walked through the halls of the current residence of the boss. He so did not look forward to revealing his failure but if he could figure out the girl then maybe…

The bitch that stood in the way would have been there. From what he heard she was always drawn to children and it didn't matter if they were human or not. She would jump in and protect them to the death if necessary. It was a disgusting quality and seemed to attract the boss quite a bit. It was a perverse but satisfying attraction especially when the boss watched her fail.

Ignoring the others, he walked through and thought some more. The little girl acted the same way but it was ridiculous. She was a child. But the familiarity she had with the hell hound and it was huge bastard. There was only one that was that huge and this one had three heads. A human couldn't see it but he saw it. The three headed prized bitch of hell… and the bitch that was trouble 'tamed' the beast as the saying went…

Then the way the girl talked. She said she was special like Jesse. That meant half human and half whatever it was. The raw power behind her command spoke of an animal. It couldn't be one of the fleabags. Then there were the eyes. The demon thought about it. There were stories that circulated about the bitch the boss had a perverse fondness for about her.

The demon knew them but the defining characteristics weren't there. There was no sword or any weapon she would use but… The demon paused before the door and tried to think of more. It was then that it hit him. The girl's eyes and her name.

If there was one thing about the girl that the demon remembered it was the name. It was said that her name would reflect the side that the boss wanted to punish. The Winchesters called her 'Angie' and it wasn't that far from the variations that were known. Then there were the eyes. The girl had the most unusual color of eyes. It was a color not normal to humans. Plus there was that Avian that was a member of the guard of the goddess Isis and she was the patron goddess of immortals and they were…

Putting it altogether, the demon stopped. It was too ridiculous to contemplate. There was no way and yet… It was too absurd to be possible. This was too good to pass up and maybe there might be a way for the boss to get what he wanted. It actually relieved some tension since he was sure to be punished for his failures.

Being called in, the demon entered with the proper amount of respect and ignored the snide looks from the others; like those bastards knew anything. With upper management being rearranged it was like it was a free for all on the hierarchy but with the boss free, things were somewhat normal. The demon walked up to where the boss was and lowered his head.

"I take it things didn't go as they planned."

"No," replied the demon. "The failure was mine. The boy escaped."

"A pity then."

"The Winchesters were there." The demon waited. When the pause became lengthy, it was the cue to continue, "And so was Absolution."

"No surprise. Wherever they are, she is."

"But things are… different."

The pause was worrisome but the demon was encouraged when Lucifer told him to go on. The demon looked up and saw Lucifer looking at him, curious at what he was going to tell him. He continued, "It seems that there is a snag in regards to Absolution and one of a more… childlike problem."

Lucifer looked at the demon. True he was disappointed in that they didn't get the boy and with the boy's powers they wouldn't be able to find him. Yet there was something about the way his underling said something was up with his little pretty that intrigued him. He was curious. "Go on. Tell me everything."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap folks. Looks like the demon figured a few things out and Luci knows too. What will happen? Check out the next episode Memory of a Century...


End file.
